Destino
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Kagome Lady del Oeste, corre peligro junto al pequeño Shiromaru, el Lord del Oeste pondrá en peligro su vida para salvar la vida de su amada y cachorro. InuYasha... ha dejado de ser el lindo hanyou que una vez fue... Todo ha cambiado en el Sengoku y Naraku... está detrás de todo. -Amo bonito... lady Kagome sigue dentro de Moon Palace e InuYasha ha atacado-
1. Prólogo

**Hola chicas!**

**Bueno está vez, mientras escribía en mi diario personal una fugaz idea pasó alrededor de mi mente, algo tan flash back que bueno terminé escribiéndolo. Esperó que sea de su total agrado y con este Fanfic anunció oficialmente mi regreso a FFLandia y a los FF de Rumiko Takahahi y sobre todo a la pareja Sesshomaru&Kagome.**

**Si quieren enterarse de las actualizaciones de mis FF's pueden seguirme en mi página de Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente enlace aquí -** www. facebook zimbacavalera (recuerden quitarle los espacios para poder acceder a la pagina).

**Desclaimer:**_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a su creadora Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Era una noche roja, era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que miraba el cielo rojo, junto a una luna amarillenta. Sentía en su corazón un mal presentimiento, podía presentir que algo malo iba a pasar.

Los guardias youkai del Palacio de la Luna estaban vigilando constantemente las entradas de los puntos cardinales, esa madrugada, el Lord del Oeste no se encontraba para defender su castillo, a su mujer y a su pequeño cachorro recién nacido. No estaba para defenderlos de _él_…

Ella la señora del Oeste, miraba temerosa aquella Luna. Estaba segura que algo iba a suceder esa noche roja.

Asustada corrió rumbo a los aposentos de su pequeño cachorro al escucharlo llorar, entrando con vigor, vio que todo estaba en orden, las largas cortinas de seda bailaban con el viento, se asomó a la cuna del pequeño hanyou que pedía a su madre inmediatamente, a petición del bebé ella lo recibió en brazos.

—Tranquilo, Shiromaru… todo estará bien.

Empezó a arrullar al pequeño con un canto y el meneo de sus brazos tiernamente, escuchaba que lloraba y lloraba. No podía calmar su llanto y en su corazón se sembró con más anhelo la angustia de no saber del ambarino.

Un grito… abrazó fuertemente a su bebé, y pudo escuchar el gazapo del acero al blandirse… algo estaba pasando en la parte baja del Castillo. Fuera de la habitación del príncipe del Oeste pudo escuchar a uno de sus siervos.

—¡Señora Kagome!—gritó—Tenemos que salir de aquí… InuYasha ha invadido el palacio.

—Sesshomaru—susurró mientras abrazaba más a su hijo, Shiromaru empezó a llorar más.

—Vámonos mi señora es demasiado peligroso estar aquí sin la presencia del amo.

Ella obedeció, no estaba en condiciones de enfrentarse a él. Tenía mucho tiempo que no lo veía y en su mente siempre recordó al mitad bestia como un amigo fiel… un viejo amor. Pero nunca imaginó que él fuera el acreedor de tanta maldad…

Tomada de la mano del youkai montó sobre un extraño animal, una kimera con forma de tigre blanco y alas de ángel.

—Nosotros estaremos bien mi señora—dijo el joven, un chico de cabello negro, ojos azules y para Kagome siempre fue la viva imagen del fallecido guerrero Bankotsu—Vayase ahora mismo o será demasiado tarde…

Pudo escuchar que abajo las espadas caían y seguían blandiéndose.

—¡KAGOME! ¡HE VENIDO POR TI MALDITA ZORRA!—pudo escuchar las rabiosas palabras de InuYasha.

Con lágrimas en los ojos decidió tomar vuelo con aquella kimera y Shiromaru en brazos, a lo alto en el cielo pudo mirar como fieles guerreros de Sesshomaru morían por defender el palacio de la Luna. Y sobre todo… defenderla a ella.

Algo que no le cabía en la cabeza era pensar en que algo malo le haya sucedido a su amado youkai.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

De una esfera de luz que bajó a gran velocidad pudo asesinar a más de diez monstruos con un látigo verdoso.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru!—gritó Jaken, su fiel servidor desde sus inicios—¡InuYasha ha invadido Moon Palace y la señora Kagome sigue dentro!.

Los ojos del Inu se comenzaron a poner rojizos como el mismo cielo; el pensar que el estúpido de su hermano podía herir a su mujer lo enloquecía… con determinación y coraje entró blandiendo a Tokijin y matando a hombres de su hermano, dispuesto a rescatar a su mujer e hijo.


	2. Mi elección

**Hola a todos, bueno agradezco de antemano el comentario de Fernandha, gracias chica por marcarme los errores pero… bueno que te esperas si andaba muerta de sueño a las tres de la mañana. Bueno que va.**

**Me ha costado horrores escribir el primer capítulo ya que no sabía cómo comenzar la historia. Mi musa luego me abandona y no puedo escribir, se da el "estancamiento del escritor" pero bueno acá les traigo el primer capítulo y esperó que sea de su agrado total.**

**Y viniendo a hacer publicidad xD acá les pido un like en mi página de fans en Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente link** www. facebook. zimbacavalera (recuerden quitarle los espacios al link para poder acceder a la página) O en su defecto—búsquenme como "Zimba *-*-*"

**Desclaimer:**_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo I. Mi elección.**

Las llamas de la fogata crispaban con los maderos que ardían en ella, proporcionaba calor a quienes estaban a su alrededor, los grillos entonaban su melodía y a lo lejos un aroma de lluvia se acercaba lentamente. El ambiente estaba un poco apagado gracias a que una vez más no habían podido acabar con Naraku y el maligno hanyou les había arrebatado un fragmento más de la Shikon no Tama.

Las heridas de InuYasha eran sanadas por la miko del futuro, el pecho del peli blanco estaba rajado a una poca profundidad pero lo suficiente como para debilitarle lo suficiente.

—Espera un poco más, InuYasha, deja terminó de untar la pomada—sonrió la chica. A ella le gustaba cuidar del hanyou.

Estaba un poco sonrojada al apreciar el pecho de su amado hanyou, a pesar de la enorme rajada le provocaba nerviosismo ver el torso del chico. Aunque en contadas ocasiones lo había visto así, siempre le causaba ese tono rojizo en sus mejillas.

— ¡Ag! Kagome basta—se quejó el hanyou, odiaba el escozor que esa maldita pomada le causaba y el apestoso aroma de las hierbas medicinales lo mareaba considerablemente.

Por su parte, Sango ayudaba al monje Miroku, el hombre ardía en temperatura ya que durante la batalla había absorbido con Kazaana demasiados bichos que Naraku había mandado para poder escapar. El aguijón de los insectos era demasiado dañino para el monje.

—Tome esto su excelencia—dijo la taijiya mientras le acercaba a los labios una infusión para que la temperatura descendiera un poco.

Y el pequeño Shippo, ayudaba a la exterminadora con los paños de agua fría, poniéndoselos en la frente al monje.

Relativamente la noche era tranquila, con InuYasha y Miroku estabilizados un poco, lograron poder preparar algo de cenar, no quedaban más que unas cuantas ramen. Tendrían que ir pronto a algún poblado para llenar provisiones y seguir con el viaje en busca de la Shikon.

Tras cenar la sopa que Kagome traía de su época decidieron ir a dormir, todos estaban adoloridos y con algunos rasguños. La miko se acomodó en su bolsa de dormir y junto a ello el pequeño kitsune.

Pasada la media noche, aquella fogata estaba apagada, dejando algunas brazas encendidas. El hanyou que no conseguía conciliar el sueño miraba a la luna, se veía grande y redonda en lo alto del azulo oscuro lleno de estrellas. Mirando a su alrededor a lo lejos pudo distinguir una figura alargada y brillante.

Supo inmediatamente que Kikyo andaba cerca ya que se trataba de sus fieles seguidoras, las serpientes caza almas fueron abundando más y más. Trayendo consigo las almas de aquellas desdichadas mujeres que no podían descansar eternamente. Mirando que todos sus compañeros estaban dormidos y comprobando que su herida estaba mejor echó la carrera entre los árboles para poder encontrarse con aquella que amaba.

Ignorando los piquetes que su herida le daban siguió adelante para poder encontrarse con aquella miko.

Al llegar al pequeño valle dónde la miko se encontraba reposando sobre la raíz de un árbol. Miraba cómo aquellas criaturas depositaban las almas delicadamente en el cuerpo de la chica. Al contacto con ella estás se desvanecían para formar parte de su cuerpo.

—No esperaba verte aquí, InuYasha—sin abrir sus ojos, la miko habló.

El hanyou se quedó de pie, y pronto vio cómo su traje empezaba a teñirse nuevamente de rojo. Se había abierto la herida con el movimiento.

—Kikyo—susurró el hanyou, la belleza de la mujer era perfecta y lo hinoptizaba completamente.

Ella abrió esos ojos tristones que le miraron, salió de sus labios una pequeña sonrisa y lentamente se levantó de su lugar de reposo. Al estar frente al mitad bestia, tocó con sus finas manos el pecho de InuYasha.

—Te han herido—dijo suavemente—Ven, te curaré esa herida.

El peli plata obedeció y siguió a la mujer que parecía un pequeño fantasma danzar entre la noche. Al sentarse él en el lugar que antes la miko ocupaba, con rapidez la azabache empezó a cuidar de sus heridas. Con sus poderes espirituales en el blanco pecho del hanyou tocó a su piel. Los dedos de la sacerdotisa hicieron que la piel el masculino se erizara completamente.

—Kikyo—suspiró el nombre de la miko y luego se quejó al sentir el poder espiritual de la chica.

Miró que antes en el lugar de la herida se encontraba su piel totalmente regenerada.

—Listo—

—Kagome, no pudo curarme de esa forma—confesó el chico, mirando al cielo. Y disfrutando del contacto con la chica.

—Es porque ella aún no tiene el poder espiritual que he adquirido con los años—dijo ella—La sabiduría se adquiere con las muertes, las tristezas.

Estando ambos en cuclillas, el mitad bestia aprovechó para tomarla entre sus brazos y estrechar sus cuerpos. Ella se sorprendió, pero se relajó inmediatamente al sentir la calidez que le brindaba InuYasha, levantó su rostro y vio aquellos ojos ámbar que la enamoraron hacía cincuenta años. Y cómo si el chico notará que ella le admirara sin pedirle permiso. Tomó entre sus labios los de ella cerrando un dulce beso que la hicieron estremecer totalmente.

Escasos de oxígeno se separaron y se miraron directamente a los ojos, Kikyo sentía cómo su corazón de barro latía al estar cerca del chico.

—InuYasha—susurró la joven, chocó su mirada con el hanyou que la miraba intensamente. Era la primera vez, la primera vez que estaban tan cerca. Demasiado para no dar mala impresión si algún viajero pasaba por ahí.

El mitad bestia sentía su corazón latir. Y viendo directamente a la miko de barro supo inmediatamente que aunque besará a Kagome tantas veces quisiera ese enorme sentimiento que Kikyo le causaba, la miko futurista no iba a conseguirlo nunca, entendió que su corazón era de la mujer que tenía en frente… y tomó una pequeña decisión. Sabía que era una gran consecuencia llevar a la miko con él a formar parte del equipo… sería confrontar a Kagome con Kikyo y sinceramente no le apetecía enfrentar a ambas chicas.

Sin medir, y sin pensar en los demás, en Higurashi. Tomó su decisión final…

—Kikyo viaja conmigo, con los demás, para terminar de recolectar la perla de Shikon—pidió el mitad bestia, mirando directamente a los ojos a la joven.

La blonda se quedó en silencio durante algunos minutos ya que no estaba del todo segura de querer viajar al lado del hanyou. Ella sabía a qué se enfrentaba y tenía demasiado tiempo que no estaba en compañía de alguien… pero… ¿Por qué no? Ella amaba a InuYasha y le iba a demostrar a su reencarnación quién era la mujer que el hombre que tenía en frente amaba y estaba dispuesto a proteger con toda su vida. Egoístamente, aceptó la propuesta del mitad bestia.

—Acepto—dijo la joven sencillamente.

Los ojos de InuYasha brillaron inmensamente, un tierno brillo en esos ámbares tornearon sus pupilas. Abrazó fuertemente a la miko no-muerta y besó fugazmente, en una danza dónde sus lenguas debatían en un exquisito beso.

Al separarse, se tomaron de las manos, el amanecer estaba próximo a llegar al escuchar los primeros cantos de los pájaros en las copas de los árboles. No se habían percatado de que toda la noche habían estado juntos, besándose y abrazados.

Se levantaron de su lugar de reposo y partieron rumbo al campamento.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La mañana hacía bella, el clima estaba fresco pero a la vez templado, estaba en su punto perfecto. Los primeros rayos del amarillo despertaron a Kagome. Se restregó un poco los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a la reciente luz que invadía sus chocolates. Seguido de ella pudo escuchar los primeros bostezos de Miroku y Sango qué habían dormido juntos sin darse cuenta, al mirarse ambos se sonrojaron y la exterminadora se separó de su lado para colocarse al lado de la miko.

La chica azabache miró al pequeño Shippo que se encontraba profundamente dormido, lo dejó hacer, en cuanto el desayuno estuviera listo le despertaría. La gata de fuego, se acomodó al lado del pequeño kitsune para dormir un poco más.

El monje en silencio se desperezó y finalmente saludó a las chicas cordialmente, él encendió la fogata con las brasas vivas e inmediatamente unas llamas vigorizantes llenaron su ambiente.

A todos se les hizo obvio que InuYasha no estaba… y la única razón por la que él desaparecía en medio de la madrugada era porque Kikyo se encontraba cerca, sabían que Kagome aunque mostrara una sonrisa radiante estaba sufriendo por dentro al ver que el hanyou aún no se decidía en escoger con quién quedarse y eso la lastimaba totalmente.

Cuando por fin el desayuno estuvo listo después de una media hora, degustaban entre pláticas el alimento.

El bocado que Sango se llevaba a la garganta le sabía a gloria, sinceramente adoraba la comida que la miko futurista traía de su época. Se llevó otro bocado de pan dulce, junto a algo que llamaban café instantáneo y le sabía a los cielos. Era el mismo caso con los demás, qué después de haber desayunado unas salchichas asadas ahora disfrutaban de pan dulce.

—Me pregunto a dónde se habrá escondido esta vez, Naraku—dijo Miroku seriamente, luego miró a la sacerdotisa—Señorita Kagome… ¿usted no ha percibido la presencia de algún fragmento de la perla?—preguntó curioso.

—No… últimamente todo ha estado muy tranquilo por los alrededores—

Todos concordaron y sabían que algo iba a suceder porque Naraku no se quedaba tan tranquilo.

Cuando por fin estaban levantando lo poco que habían consumido, se dispusieron a levantar el campamento para seguir su búsqueda por la perla. Sin embargo; no podían seguir ya que aún el mitad bestia no llegaba…

Y hablando del Rey de Roma… aquel hanyou se acercaba tranquilamente… pero no venía del todo solo. A su lado se encontraba aquella mujer, el corazón de la miko del futuro dio un vuelco y en su estómago hizo un clic cuando la vio.

—Kikyo—susurró, mientras sentía que algo dentro de su interior se rompía.

Finalmente ambos llegaron para ponerse frente a los demás, ninguno, absolutamente nadie dijo palabra alguna. Sango se colocó al lado de Kagome, Shippo trepó al hombro de la misma y Miroku se quedó un poco más alejado pero mirando atentamente que era aquella toda situación. Los ojos de Kikyo se cruzaron con los de Higurashi y se quedaron mirando fijamente. Hasta que finalmente la joven bajó la mirada, se sentía derrotada, sabía que el mitad bestia había hecho su elección.

— ¿Qué hace ella aquí, InuYasha?—preguntó inmediatamente la exterminadora, viendo de reojo cómo su amiga se había cohibido por la repentina presencia de la miko de barro.

Tardaron unos segundos en responder.

—A partir de ahora, Kikyo viajará _con nosotros_—finalizó el de orejas de perro, mientras sus amigos no sabían que decir.

Kagome alzó la mirada y unas pequeñas lágrimas rebeldes se escaparon, InuYasha sintió el aroma salino que la chica desprendía y algo en su ser le dijo que había metido la pata hasta el fondo, pero ya no podía echarse para atrás, él juraba que amaba a la miko que estaba a su lado.

—Gracias por aceptarme—dijo indiferente la miko de barro y nadie más dijo nada.

Había una enorme tensión en el grupo.

—Nos dirigiremos rumbo al Oeste… Kikyo ha sentido la presencia de un fragmento de la perla—

De la misma forma nadie dijo absolutamente nada, una vez guardadas todas las cosas empezaron el viaje. Frente a ellos iba la reciente pareja y tras de ellos a varios metros iba la exterminadora, la miko, el monje, el kitsune y la gata de fuego. Sango miraba asesinamente a la muerta que iba al lado de InuYasha y Kagome… quería correr, no mirar atrás. Le dolía mucho lo que había pasado esa mañana.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Caminaba lentamente, había regresado de ver a Totousai. Y todo estaba demasiado aburrido últimamente, escuchaba los cantos de la niña y los reclamos de Jaken unos metros tras de él.

Pudo distinguir a lo lejos el aroma de huesos mezclados con barro y el apestoso aroma de su medio hermano. Arrugó la nariz y supo que InuYasha se encontraba cerca… que odioso iba ser encontrarse con toda aquella panda de humanos.

Y no se equivocaba, a los pocos minutos de seguir caminando se encontraron ambos grupos cara a cara.

— ¡Qué haces acá Sesshomaru!—exclamó inmediatamente a la defensiva su medio hermano.

Él no contestó, pretendía ignorarlos e irse lo más pronto posible de ahí. Pero sus planes se vieron interrumpidos cuando la pequeña Rin corrió directamente hacia aquella odiosa humana de ropas extrañas, escuchaba a Jaken gritarle a la niña y está no entendía.

— ¡Señorita Kagome! Qué gusto me da verla de nuevo—dijo la niña radiantemente—A usted también señorita Sango, su excelencia Miroku—hizo una pequeña reverencia al dirigirse ante el monje.

—Lo mismo digo, pequeña Rin—dijo Miroku, sonrió a Sesshomaru y él le ignoró.

El youkai no sabía porque últimamente, el monje le sonreía y luego hacía una reverencia disimuladamente sin que nadie se diera cuenta a excepción de él. Vio a las dos mujeres conversar con Rin y hacerle cariñitos que la chiquilla recibía gustosa. Jaken se había dado por vencido y se había colocado a su lado.

Su medio hermano seguía al a defensiva, no iba a darle el gusto de que le jodiera el día, suficiente era con verlo.

—Oh señorita Kagome, la extrañé mucho—dijo la chica mientras abrazaba a la miko fuertemente por las piernas.

Mientras tanto Kikyo miraba inquisitivamente a la chiquilla, miró que también los compañeros de Sesshomaru tenían un aprecio por su reencarnación y solamente hizo que en su interior creciera la molestia, ella en ningún momento dijo nada. Simplemente se vio excluida junto con InuYasha que gruñía constantemente y su mano estaba en el mango de Tessaiga para atacar.

En la tranquilidad y un poco de alboroto por Shippo y Rin, estaban distraídos con los pequeños, ni siquiera notaron que los insectos de Naraku empezaban a rodearlos.

Fue cuestión de segundos en los cuáles las extensiones de aquel odioso hanyou les ataco.

Kagura batallaba contra Sango, Hakudoshi contra InuYasha y Sesshomaru intentaba atacar al mitad bestia, era casi imposible que el youkai se acercara a Naraku, ya qué miles de monstruos salían de sus extremidades impidiéndole el paso.

— ¡InuYasha! Trae la perla de Shikon con él—gritó Kagome, podía ver entre las vestimentas de orangután un resplandor rosáceo que indicaba que la joya estaba contaminada con la maldad de aquel ser.

Kikyo miró la batalla, empezó a lanzar flechas purificadas para deshacerse de los monstruos, miró cómo todos estaban en una batalla contra aquel odioso ser.

Naraku mirando que tanto Kagome como Kikyo estaban desprotegidas y con la guardia en otra dirección aprovechó para atrapar a ambas sacerdotisas. Era un excelente plan para deshacerse de una de ellas, debilitar a InuYasha y tomar ventaja de la situación. Dos de sus enormes tentáculos tomaron a las mujeres.

Las dos gritaron, dejando a todos en silencio y quietos. Escucharon la malvada risa de Naraku.

—Querido InuYasha—dijo socarronamente—Mira que ambas mujeres mueren por tus huesos… te aman y darían la vida por ti—sentía cómo entre sus tentáculos ambas se retorcían en un intento de escapar. Río malvadamente y las estrujó para hacerlas gritar—Tú decide InuYasha—

— ¡Suéltalas maldito!—gritó el mitad bestia, estaba pálido al ver ambas a merced de aquel demonio.

—Sólo podrás salvar a una, la otra morirá—

La exterminadora y el monje estaban más preocupados por Kagome, la vida de ella estaba en juego y dependía lo que el peli plata escogiera. Estaban dudando, sin embargo; no podrían ir a socorrerla en caso de que el inu escogiera a Kikyo y dejará morir a Kagome.

Sesshomaru se decidió a atacar, no le importaba ninguna de las mujeres que había atrapado Naraku. Ese maldito ser… al momento de blandir a Tokijin, frente a él se interpuso Kanna, impidió su ataque desviándolo a unos metros dónde el aura maligna de la espada acabó con unos varios árboles de alrededor. Gruñó.

— ¿Y bien… mi querido InuYasha? No tengo todo tu tiempo—sonrió maligno y volvió a estrujar a ambas mujeres que estaban ansiosas por conocer la respuesta del chucho.

Sango sin resistir más la tensión, se liberó de Kagura para ir al lado del mitad bestia dónde comenzó a reclamarle. Tenía que salvar a Kagome fuera a cómo de lugar, el del traje rojo se estaba estresando de escuchar a todos pedir por la chica del futuro, hasta la niña que viajaba con Sesshomaru le suplicaba que eligiera a Higurashi. Y luego miró a ambas, del lado izquierdo se encontraba la mujer que decía amar y del lado derecho estaba Kagome.

Dentro de su cabeza había un enigma qué le decía que salvará a Kikyo pero otra de sus contrapartes le decía que salvará a Kagome. Cerró los ojos, sintió como de sus labios salían las palabras.

Todos se quedaron de piedra al escuchar las palabras dichas por InuYasha.

—Elijó a Kikyo—y la risa perversa de Naraku se escuchó, en un eco de silencio, seguidamente soltó a la mujer hecha de barro y huesos. Para después llevarse a la miko del futuro. Frente a todos el hanyou se elevó altamente en los cielos mientras Kagome no decía nada, estaba en shoock, para después derramar en silencio amargas lágrimas.

Segundos después no sintió nada más, un doloroso golpe sintió en su columna. Agua y el vacío.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Enseguida de ver cómo caía la miko del futuro por un risco de gran altura Naraku desapareció frente a ellos con una risa, dejando una nube de veneno, también desapareció Hakudoshi junto a Kagura y Kanna. Al disiparse la nube de veneno miles de insectos se desprendieron junto a varios monstruos que se dirigían a atacarles, sin dudar empezaron a atacar hasta quedar solo restos de aquellas criaturas demoníacas.

Sango cayó de rodillas, desmoronada al ver cómo su amiga caía al vacío sin que ella pudiera hacer nada. También escuchaba el llanto del pequeño Shippo. El silencio acongojante de Miroku.

Todavía el mitad bestia no salía de su sosegó, no comprendía que era lo que pasaba, hasta sentir que alguien le rodeaba con sus brazos y al verla vio que era la miko no-muerta. Ella le abrazaba.

—K-Kagome—tartamudeó y Colmillo de Acero cayó fuertemente al piso causando estridencia para después de su transformación volver a ser una espada vieja sin filo.

Sesshomaru empezó a caminar, escuchaba los llantos de Rin y los regaños de Jaken a la niña.

El ambiente se volvió lúgubre.

El youkai emprendió su camino, a él no le importaba la muerte de aquella mocosa odiosa. Sin mirar atrás se alejó.

Continuará…


	3. Maldita mujer

**Oh Dios! No tengo perdón pero es que he tenido una semana muy pesada. Mis amigos me absorben y sinceramente tengo los ánimos muy bajos porque lamentablemente no me quedé en la universidad. Entonces no he podido escribir, pero sé que ustedes con un lindo comentario me van a animar por colgar este capítulo. Además de que por andar bebiendo… me accidenté y perdí mi diente frontal izquierdo… y bueno soy fea :/**

**Gracias a las lectoras y seguidoras y "me gusta" que me han dejado, se les agradece aunque quisiera ver más actividad en el FF.**

**Y viniendo a hacer publicidad xD acá les pido un like en mi página de fans en Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente link** www. facebook zimbacavalera

**Desclaimer:**_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**•**

**•**

**•**

**Capítulo II. Maldita mujer.**

Se dice que las cosas suceden por algo… a veces es bueno pero otras veces malo. Pero el destino es decidido y no pensado.

El ambiente llenaba de tristeza el alrededor, las lágrimas del kitsune y la exterminadora se notaban, la mirada reprochadora de Miroku hacía la pareja singular que estaba frente a ellos. La tormenta se había soltado hacía unas horas y no aliviaba los ánimos del grupo.

—¡Tú maldita muerta!—exclamó Sango fuera de sí. La exterminadora estaba destrozada por la muerte de su mejor amiga y le echaba la culpa a InuYasha por elegir erróneamente.

—Tranquila, Sango—pidió Miroku, abrazándola por la espalda para intentar calmarla.

—¡Por tu culpa, Kagome está muerta!—gritó—Hiciste una mala elección… InuYasha.

Tanto el hanyou cómo la sacerdotisa no muerta no contestaron a las ofensas de la castaña. Podían escuchar cómo Shippo lloraba en silencio, la pequeña gata de fuego intentaba calmar al cachorro con pequeñas lamidas en su mejilla pero no servían de mucho. E incluso, Miroku abrazaba a Sango, sin intención de tocar su trasero. Ya que estaban en una situación demasiado dolorosa.

—Seguiremos con la búsqueda de Naraku y los fragmentos de la perla—anunció repentinamente InuYasha, tomando por sorpresa al grupo por completo. Para todos la pregunta en sus mentes fue obvia… ¿A caso era tan insensible cómo para no sentir la muerte de Kagome? ¿La chica solamente fue un recolector de fragmentos? Todos sintieron en su interior resentimiento por el hanyou y la mala decisión que había tomado y las próximas que estaba remitiendo. Las miradas de los chicos viajaban de InuYasha a Kikyo.

La mujer de blonda piel los miraba sin sentimiento alguno, todos notaban que aquel brillo de vida en sus ojos no estaba.

Sango en especial era la que más alterada se encontraba y no iba a permitir que la miko no-muerta tomará el lugar que le pertenecía a Kagome. No iba a dejar que Kikyo fuera un integrante del grupo, tampoco dejaría que se sintiera en compañía o amistad entre ellos… es más ni siquiera pensaba viajar con aquel saco de huesos. Su mente era un enigma en esos momentos de cólera y tristeza.

—Yo no viajaré más con ustedes, chicos—soltó de repente la castaña, tomando por sorpresa a Miroku y Shippo.

—¿A qué te refieres, Sango?—preguntó el hanyou dudoso de las palabras de la exterminadora.

—No estoy dispuesta a viajar con un cadáver que pretende ocupar el lugar de mi mejor amiga—miró despectivamente a Kikyo—Y no estoy dispuesta a ver cómo te revuelcas con esa… a pesar de la muerte de Kagome-chan.

La sacerdotisa podía sentir el rechazo despectivo de la exterminadora. Sin embargo; ella sabía que no estaba en posición de pelear.

—¡Feh! Haz lo que quieras—dijo el mitad bestia, no estaba muy convencido de lo que estaba sucediendo. Interiormente se sentía culpable por la muerte de Kagome.

—Entonces me voy—dijo determinada, luego miró a los otros presentes—Nos vemos chico… espero verlos pronto.

—Si tú te vas… yo también me voy, Sango—habló Miroku seriamente.

InuYasha que en esos momentos les había estado dando la espalda se viró noventa grados bruscamente para mirar al monje y a la exterminadora. No podía ser cierto lo que estaba pasando. Iba a decir algo pero calló al escuchar al pequeño kitsune.

—T-también me voy… Kagome, no debió morir—chilló el pequeño y subió al hombro del bonzo.

Las miradas de los chicos se enfrentaron contra los de la sacerdotisa y el hibrido.

—Vayanse, no necesito de ustedes para recolectar los fragmentos de la perla. Kikyo y yo estaremos perfectamente bien, y juntos reuniremos la perla—dijo amargamente, estaba viendo como todas las personas que él quería se estaban apartando de su lado por una mala decisión tomada… fue por nervios, él sabía que estaba demasiado presionado cuando Naraku tomó a ambas mikos. Poniendo las vidas de ambas en peligro… y reaccionó mal.

Sin decir nada más el grupo se desintegró completamente.

—No fue buena idea que yo haya aceptado venir contigo… InuYasha.

Kikyo se alejó del mitad bestia para ir a sentarse a la raíz de un árbol y alimentarse de almas.

Rin tarareaba una pequeña canción mientras iba a buscar agua. La noche había caído y el clima era húmedo debido a la tormenta que había terminado. Se sentía un aire frío y calaba los huesos de la pequeña niña. Desde lo lejos podía escuchar a Jaken gritando y siguiéndola. Debajo de sus pies sentía el césped mojado y las cosquillas que cada pasto le causaba en los dedos.

Llegando a un pequeño claro pudo vislumbrar que el agua tenía un peculiar color rojizo y claro, estaban mezclados. Al meter su pequeña mano; vio como su mano se llenaba de aquella mezcla líquida.

Abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver que eso era sangre.

—Sangre—se alejó del riachuelo con un poco de temor, esperando no encontrarse con ningún monstruo y lamentaba haberse alejado demasiado de Jaken.

Escuchó a unos metros unos quejidos que la alarmaron más, su piel se erizó y comenzó a sentir en el estómago la sensación de peligro, tentada a echarse a correr volvió a escuchar los quejidos pero ahora fueron más claros.

Con una mezcla de temor y curiosidad se acercó a la zona del sonido. Cuidadosamente apartó los arbustos para ver… corrió apresuradamente para llegar a la fuente ruidosa.

—S-señorita… Kagome—susurró.

Su cara era un puzle de terror, al ver la cantidad de sangre que bañaba el cuerpo de la chica, sus piernas parecían estar rotas y estaba sufriendo un terrible dolor. Su cara estaba ensangrentada y gemía constantemente… se estaba muriendo. Ella no sabía que hacer; jamás había visto algo como eso. Con su mirada intentó buscar algo con que ayudar a la chica pero nada del alrededor… ni siquiera había plantas medicinales que pudieran auxiliarla en esos momentos, nada, absolutamente nada.

Y los quejidos de Kagome se hacían más evidentes.

—Por favor, aguante señorita—pidió la niña mientras limpiaba la sangre de su frente—Pediré ayuda—

Sentía que si se alejaba de la miko, esta moriría y todavía podía escuchar a Jaken gritarle. Como si de un haz fuera empezó a gritar el nombre del sirviente de Sesshomaru para llamar su atención y fuera corriendo a verla…

Fue intuitivo ya que en cuestión de minutos llegó el sapo verde al lado de la niña del kimono naranja; este sentía que se ahogaba por la carrera que había hecho para encontrar a Rin. Se inclinò en rodillas para tomar aire y una vez recuperado, tomó con ambas manitas su báculo de dos cabezas.

—¡Qué te pasa mocosa! ¡Por qué corres así!—Jaken no se había fijado en Kagome hasta que Rin se fue al cuerpo tendido—Pero… ¿qué es esto?... pero si es la mujer de InuYasha.

—¿Cree que muera? Está muy grave.

—Posiblemente… ha perdido una gran cantidad de sangre y al parecer no le queda mucho. Fue una gran caída.

—¡El señor Sesshomaru puede salvarla!—gritó la niña.

—El amo bonito no revive humanos ni los salva—vio cómo Rin hizo puchero—A excepción tuya… me probó que Tenseiga es digna de regresar a la vida a un mortal.

La pequeña estaba a punto de llorar, pues entre más tiempo pasaba, Kagome estaba a un paso de irse al otro mundo.

Sus ojos fríos miraban la situación, desde que Rin había empezado a gritar él fue inmediatamente a socorrer a la chiquilla. Sin embargo; tampoco comprendía del todo porque aquella mujer, esa odiosa mujer estaba ahí. Miró al cielo encontrándose con el gran risco por dónde había sido lanzada… era terca hasta eso—no se había resignado a morir—ya que habían sido varios metros de altura. Cualquier otro humano hubiera muerto al impactarse contra el piso. Podía notar en ella que sus poderes espirituales la habían salvado de una muerte segura. Hasta ese momento se había mantenido oculto de sus acompañantes mientras escuchaba a Jaken gritarle a Rin que no iban a ayudar a la miko.

A él sinceramente no le importaba si esa mujer moría o no. No era un asunto suyo, y tampoco estaba interesado en ayudar a alguien del grupo de su medio hermano.

Sus instinto de inu no lograban entender por qué de un momento a otro Tenseiga estaba latiendo, con su mano tomó el mango de la espada envainada y sentía su poder emerger desde la punta de la hoja. No era posible que el Colmillo Sagrado quisiera que salvará la vida de aquella mujer. Gruñendo por esa curiosa necesidad que nacía desde su pecho por salvar a la azabache desenvainó el colmillo. Pudo sentir cómo todo el poder que le brindaba aquella poderosa espada emergía en su ser, la energía lo hacía vibrar y finalmente sus ámbares perlas miraban a los seguidores del infierno.

Vio cómo aquellas pequeñas criaturas verdes y desnudas intentaban desprender el alma del cuerpo de aquella sacerdotisa para llevársela al infierno. Pudo ver cómo estos brincaron extasiados al encontrar la entrada de la mujer.

Mientras qué Rin y Jaken seguían discutiendo sobre Kagome, Sesshomaru apareció y de un solo filo rebano el cuerpo de aquella mujer.

Y al mismo tiempo los seguidores infernales fueron cortados por Colmillo Sagrado, desapareciendo. El alma de la miko regresó a su cuerpo.

Jaken no cabía en su asombro, ni siquiera había sentido la presencia de su amo, y tampoco estaba en si al ver que el youkai había salvado la vida de aquella mujer. Rin también estaba con la boca abierta ya que no esperaba ver a Sesshomaru por ahí.

—Cuídenla—fue lo único que ordenó el ambarino para volver a alejarse de los dos individuos.

Se alejó a paso lento, sin mirar a aquellos dos, él tampoco estaba del todo seguro del porque había salvado a la miko. Él detestaba a esa mujer terca, contestona e imprudente. Cuantas veces no lo había retado, sin embargo; no conseguía entender por qué nunca pudo matarla como a otros infelices que se atrevían a enfrentarlo. De un solo latigazo venenoso los miserables estaban revolcándose en el infierno… pero con esa mujer… era diferente. Ella se enfrentaba arrogantemente a él y ni siquiera un golpe le había dado…

Y a veces odiaba profundamente a su padre por heredarle la sangre: Compasión por esos miserables seres llamados humanos.

En su mente pasaban diversos momentos en los cuales, Kagome, se había enfrentado a él por proteger al inútil de InuYasha. Recordó la primera vez que la conoció… siempre traía aquellas ropas tan raras y descaradas en su fino cuerpo. Se había opuesto a él para darle cómo de lugar a Tessaiga al hibrido, cuándo le atravesó el abdomen a InuYasha ella volvió a enfrentarle e inclusive una flecha sagrada le había lanzado. Varios encuentros con aquella rara mujer estaban pasando por su mente en esos momentos y el palpitar de Tenseiga no lo dejaba pensar bien; era raro todo lo que estaba sucediendo en esos momentos.

Y gruño al recordar cuando la salvó de Mukotsu, uno de los siete guerreros, ese enano apestoso creía que con sus venenos caseros iba a matarlo. Él era un ser venenoso y esas sustancias no le afectaban. Se enojó cuando sintió en su interior ira al ver a la sacerdotisa intoxicada por aquel enano.

Seguía sin entender que carajos le estaba sucediendo.

—Maldita mujer—maldijo y se dejó caer pesadamente en la raíz de un árbol. Aún podía sentir el aroma a varios metros lejanos de Rin, Jaken y de la miko.

Estaba ardiendo en temperatura, pero al menos sabía que iba a estar con vida. Sonrió tiernamente al ver a la joven que ahora respiraba pesadamente, mientras le colocaba en la frente paños de agua fría. Se habían quedado junto al riachuelo ya que también dentro del mismo había peces que Jaken había pescado para cenar.

Le había limpiado la sangre de alrededor, pero no pudo hacer mucho ya que no había ropa para la chica y no podía cambiarle las ropas rotas y ensangrentadas. Con ayuda de unos conjuros del sapo verde soldaron las piernas rotas de la miko.

—La fiebre no baja—dijo la niña, sentada a un lado de Kagome y con tono de voz preocupado.

—Tendrás que esperar niña—dijo el sapo, él se encontraba asando los pescados alrededor de la fogata—Además… no hay plantas medicinales en los alrededores para hacer alguna infusión.

—Recuerdo que el té de rosas… es bueno para aliviar la fiebre… mi mamá me lo daba cuando enfermaba—su mirada chocolate se hizo nostálgica al recordar a sus progenitores.

Jaken la miró, era duro con la niña pero la quería. Ya dos años en su compañía era mucho como para no tomarle cariño.

—Vi unos rosales por aquí cerca, trae algunas rosas para ver qué podemos hacer por la humana—dijo el sapo.

La niña sonrió nuevamente, aceptó y fue inmediatamente a buscar lo que el hombrecillo le había pedido para aliviar a la inconsciente Kagome.

El sirviente del youkai, se levantó de su lugar para acercarse a la chica, miró sus azabaches cabellos y su semblante nada bueno. Sin embargo; la miró nuevamente escudriñándola…

—No entiendo porque el amo Sesshomaru decidió salvarte la vida—suspiró, había veces en qué no entendía las acciones del youkai—Algo bueno has de traer para beneficiar al amo bonito.

Y escuchó el crepitar de los pescados anunciando que ya estaban listos para comer.

Ellos caminaban bajo la noche fría y húmeda, hacía un par de horas en las cuáles se habían separado del hanyou y de aquella mujer. Iban en silencio y todavía podían sentir la ausencia de la miko del futuro. La exterminadora sentía que había hecho lo correcto por respetar la memoria de su amiga.

Miroku, iba en silencio, meditando todo lo que había acontecido ese fatídico día. Él tampoco podía comprender del todo… no culpaba a InuYasha ya que estaba él en una situación difícil por salvar a ambas mujeres… pero apoyaba a Sango, había tomado una desición errónea. Ya que quieran o no Kikyo ya no era una mujer mortal, su cuerpo había sido hecho de huesos y barro, se alimentaba de las almas de mujeres en pena y lo que aquella mujer fue ya no era. Ya no estaba viva, no tenía esa semilla de vitalidad que todos ellos tenían al vivir.

Shippo hacía un rato se había dormido en el lomo de Kirara, quién ahora se había convertido en una gran gata.

—¿Crees que hicimos lo correcto, su excelencia?—preguntó de repente la castaña.

—Fue lo mejor, Sango—

Prefirieron no tocar el tema más por esa noche, buscaron en dónde poder pasar la noche para seguir su viaje. Tras caminar un rato más encontraron una cueva en dónde se acomodaron al ver que no estaba húmeda ni tan fría.

Sus corazones acongojados necesitaban un descanso.

Lo único que quedaban eran las brasas casi extintas de una fogata muerta, alrededor se escuchaban las respiraciones tranquilas de los individuos y sentía que su cabeza le estallaba al igual que todo el cuerpo. Lo tenía entumecido y le dolía a horrores, no podía moverse en su totalidad. Al virar su cabeza se encontró con un cuerpecito muy conocido para ella, envuelto en un kimono naranja, a su lado un hombrecillo verde y para no perder calor un enorme dragón de dos cabezas dormía junto a ellos.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí?—se quejó al mover un codo.

—Cállate, humana—escuchó aquella voz fría que conocía perfectamente. Chocó su mirada con aquellos ámbares ojos, no aguantó la mirada ni un segundo.

—Sesshomaru—la joven no sabía que decir… pensaba que iba a morir…  
¿Cómo había llegado ahí?

—Los humanos son basura, no pueden cuidar de ellos mismos… siempre tan débiles—le reprochó a la chica su estado.

Ella iba a reprocharle pero los recuerdos invadieron su mente y la hicieron ver qué ella había sido rechazada por el hombre que amaba. Sus ojos se aguaron y empezó a sollozar y las palabras de Sesshomaru no ayudaban de nada.

—Maldita mujer—dijo el youkai para alejarse de la joven llorona y recostarse en la raíz de un árbol. Cerró sus ojos malhumoradamente y gruñó al escuchar los sollozo de la chica.


	4. El Palacio Lunar - Moon Palace

**Está vez he tardado, creo que estoy tardando demasiado en actualizar pero con eso de que estoy estudiando para la segunda vuelta de ingreso al IPN necesitó estar bien preparada para poder ser pronto una gran universitaria. Por eso no he podido actualizar, pero también me quedo viendo nuevamente InuYasha y leyendo más FF de Sesshomaru y Kagome****y bueno que más decirles, esperó que el FF pronto tenga más comentarios, la gente regrese al foro y sigan expresando sus historias a todos los lectores. Creo que eso es todo y yo me despido para que puedan leer el siguiente capítulo de esta historia.**

**Gracias a las lectoras y seguidoras y "me gusta" que me han dejado, se les agradece aunque quisiera ver más actividad en el FF.**

**Y viniendo a hacer publicidad xD acá les pido un like en mi página de fans en Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente link** www . facebook zimbacavalera

**Desclaimer:**_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo III. El Palacio Lunar – Moon Palace**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Tal vez para el youkai solamente fueran simplemente humanos desagradables… la opinión del Inu se basaba en todos aquellos detestables seres qué apestaban a sudor y mugre, su poco conocimiento e ignorancia. Para él todos eran iguales, ni uno merecía su interés o respeto alguno. Todos eran lo mismo… _basura._

Nadie ni nada podía hacer cambiar de opinión al frío ser de ámbares ojos respecto a los humanos, lo que ella no podía entender era por qué cuidaba de esa pequeña niña. Rin era una chiquilla de siete u ocho años, apegada totalmente a él. Podía notar que la niña miraba al Taiyoukai cómo a un padre. Y bueno, de Jaken no podía decir nada; de antemano sabía qué el demonio no despreciaba a tal grado al sapo verde por ser un youkai. Pero ella… era la intrusa de ese pequeño grupo… extrañaba a sus amigos, su casa, su familia.

—Vámonos—escuchó la voz fría del demonio, vio cómo empezó a andar en una dirección desconocida para ella.

—Señorita Kagome, vayamos con el señor Sesshomaru—sonrió dulcemente Rin—No puede quedarse aquí sola y menos porque sus heridas no han sido curadas del todo.

— ¡Vamos humanas!—refunfuñó Jaken quién empezó a andar inmediatamente detrás a unos pasos de Sesshomaru.

Kagome, con ayuda de Rin se levantó para montar sobre el lomo de Ah-Uh el dragón de dos cabezas.

No tenía conocimiento alguno de qué horas serían no era que realmente le interesara saber pero podía asegurar que el amanecer estaba por llegar pues escuchaba los cantares de los pichones desde sus nidos. En el camino ella iba en silencio, no sabía qué hacer… no quería regresar dónde estaba InuYasha y _ella._ Posiblemente el hanyou ya la haya remplazado por Kikyo para seguir la búsqueda de los fragmentos de Shikon, y ella… estaba ahí con la última persona en el mundo que pudo imaginar encontrarse. Ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para preguntar a dónde iban, se sentía aún demasiado débil por la fiebre que había tenido y las heridas de sus huesos no sanaban completamente. Con adormecimiento en todo su cuerpo no pudo aguantar el sueño que sintió, perdiendo nuevamente el conocimiento en el lomo del mamífero sobrenatural.

—Se ha quedado dormida—dijo la pequeña Rin al escuchar la tranquila respiración de la miko.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

El cálido Sol alumbraba el Sengoku Jidai. Con sus rayos calentaba todo a sus alrededores totalmente, tras haber volado prácticamente al alba del amanecer estaban por llegar a los territorios de Moon Palace. Desde su estola se encontraba Jaken, tras de ellos iba el dragón con aquellas dos humanas montadas en su lomo.

—Amo Sesshomaru—llamó la atención del demonio—Tenía mucho tiempo qué no visitaba el palacio real.

—Lo sé.

Jaken no terminaba de entender al Taiyoukai, él mismo demonio había dicho que odiaba ese palacio aunque sabía perfectamente todas sus obligaciones dentro de aquellas paredes cómo Lord del Oeste. Moon Palace estaba a su mando y había estado abandonado muchísimo tiempo aunque el esplendor de la construcción no dejaba de ser sorprendente.

Se alzaban grandes muros hechos de piedra sólida, con unas cuántas torres que se alzaban en lo alto siendo más grandes que los mismos robles. Grandes estandartes con el símbolo de la luna a cuarto menguante se levantaban en color morado y amarillo; grandes jardines rodeaban todo el palacio y numerosos youkai estaban al servicio del mismo. Grandes ventanales se levantaban con complicado vitrales en los mismos, una tecnología que no iba a admirarse en unos cuántos siglos más pero aquel palacio era muy diferente e inclusive al de cualquier terrateniente o feudal humano. Sus palacios seguían siendo de madera con cortinas de papel de lámpara.

Al aterrizar, llegaron por el jardín principal en dónde había una enorme laguna, un puente que atravesaba el agua con bellas piedras soldadas para hacer el puente.

Los sirvientes al ver aterrizar a su amo y señor se inclinaron inmediatamente ante su persona.

— ¡Bienvenido sea a casa, amo Sesshomaru!—exclamaron la youkai qué se encontraban arreglando el jardín.

Él no contestó y paso de largo, no sin antes darle órdenes a uno de los kitsune de ahí que llevará a la forastera a una habitación.

Rin se bajó contenta de Ah-Uh, pues ella era la primera vez que visitaba semejante lugar, se tiró en el césped que estaba rodeado de flores hermosas. El aroma dulce de las flores mermaba en ella, llenándola de energía. El dragón de dos cabezas se echó tranquilamente a reposar mientras una youkai más de la servidumbre le quitaba amablemente el bozal que estaba en el mismo.

—Rin—llamó el youkai a la lejanía—No tardes mucho en entrar.

Tras decir aquellas palabras, Sesshomaru desapareció por el gran portón principal del palacio, tras de su persona iba Jaken. El sapo verde añoraba el palacio, sus lujos y poderes que tenía dentro del mismo siendo el lacayo personal.

Jaken adoraba las atenciones que la servidumbre le brindaban a él y a su amo, sobre todo se complacía de ver a los sirvientes intentar complacer al Inu. Siguió su camino detrás de Sesshomaru para dirigirse con él a _oficina_ del mismo, tenía muchísimo tiempo en el cual no habían pisado Moon Palace. Recordaba que la última vez qué había estado en el mismo el peli plata había tenido un encuentro nada agradable con su madre.

—Jaken—llamó el youkai—Asegúrate de revisar todos los pendientes en el palacio… estaremos una muy corta temporada en este lugar.

El sapo verde, asintió, e inmediatamente con sorna y felicidad comenzó a dar órdenes a la servidumbre, dejando sólo a Seshomaru.

_"Esa humana… esa maldita humana. Tenía planeado regresar a Moon Palace un tiempo y ahora ella… ningún humano había pisado estas tierras; y aquellos idiotas youkai pensaran que soy como mi padre… débil. Por traer a dos humanas."_

Gruñó ante ese pensamiento.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Poco a poco recuperó el conocimiento, sintiendo un enorme mareo al incorporarse rápidamente. Sin embargo; no conoció aquellas paredes ni el exquisito lugar en el que se encontraba, tampoco pudo reconocer si quiera la cama en la que su cuerpo reposaba. Casi murió de un infarto al toparse con unos ojos zafiros, penetrantes, inquisidores y curiosos.

—Vaya… humana, al fin despiertas—dijo esa voz, era una voz varonil.

—No soy humana, soy Kagome—por instinto contestaba, siempre que la llamaban así, en especial cierto youkai, respondía de la misma manera.

—Lo que sea… bueno, quién demonios eres tú y porque has venido junto al amo Sesshomaru—

— ¿Eh? ¿Dónde me encuentro?—preguntó la joven totalmente desconcertada.

—Estás en los dominios del Lord del Oeste, bienvenida seas a Moon Palace, humana—respondió la pregunta de la chica—Ahora tú responde lo que te pregunte… que intenciones tienes con el amo.

Kagome se sorprendió al ver la exquisitez del lugar, unas paredes color crema con pequeños pétalos de flores. Un enorme closet se erguía en la recámara y un ventanal con ricas cortinas de seda. El piso era de tatami fino y la cama en la que se encontraba estaba lo más amplia posible, pudo notar que su cuerpo era tapado por unas mantas de la seda más fina. Unas ricas y esponjosas almohadas en las que reposaba su espalda; frente de ella estaba un tocador. Pudo ver algunos cepillos, peinetas y demás. Se sumergió en sus pensamientos al ver la maravillosa habitación y no cabía qué eso le perteneciera a Sesshomaru.

Fue sacada de sus pensamientos por el hombre que estaba frente de ella, esperando una respuesta.

—He tú, no me has contestado.

—Ya te dije que soy Kagome—dijo enojada, sorprendiendo al youkai por su repentina furia—Y yo no tengo nada que ver con el engreído de Sesshomaru.

— ¡Más respeto para el amo, maldita humana!—se levantó de su lugar de reposo, una silla.

—Cállate—dijo ella, se acostó nuevamente en la cama; y se tapó en su totalidad con las colchas.

Entonces comenzó a reír de buena gana, la miko se quitó las colchas de la cara para mirar con incredulidad al hombre. Se reía y al mismo tiempo se agarraba la barriga.

—Vale, vale—sonrió—Me llamó Rekimimaru, soy un fiel servidor del amo Sesshomaru. Estoy totalmente a sus órdenes y también estoy para protegerla mi lady. Soy un youkai de la especie de los neko de agua y viento, el más fuerte de mi clan. Supongo que es amiga del amo si él ha decidido traerlas a vosotras dos, me refiero a su hija.

— ¿Eh? ¿Hija?

—La pequeña humana que vino también con vosotros—sonrió el chico—Tiene un gran parecido con usted así que supongo… que es su hija.

Kagome río dulcemente.

—Estás equivocado, la pequeña Rin no es mi hija. Ella es la pequeña protegida de Sesshomaru y viajaba con él… y yo creo que también… me he vuelto… del equipo—dijo más para ella que para el neko.

Rekimimaru la quedo viendo con incógnita en el rostro, pero decidió no preguntar. Pero interiormente se sintió contento de que su amo no fuera tan despiadado como en algunos varios viejos ayeres. Ahora en su compañía traía a dos pequeñas humanas y estuvo de acuerdo con las palabras que una vez le dijo el gran InuTaisho.

Y recordó aquellas palabras.

_Esperó que el corazón de mi hijo algún día sea cautivado, tal vez no por una de nuestra especie si no… por la bella raza humana._

Suspiró y luego volvió a mirar a Kagome. Sonrió a la miko.

—Bueno, puedes sentirte cómoda, el amo está ocupado con algunas cosas del palacio así que bueno supongo que estaré a su servicio, hasta entonces.

La joven no había reparado en el youkai, era un joven de tez tostada y ojos zafiro. Con un cabello azabache y alto, le recordó a aquel guerrero de los Shichinintai. Bankotsu, el líder de los siete guerreros, algunos detalles diferían en Rekimimaru. Se sonrojó un poco al ser descubierta mirando al demonio, pero el mismo sonrió de buena gana.

—Bueno… señorita… Kagome ¿verdad?, si gusta puedo llevarla a cualquier lugar del palacio.

—Gracias—dijo la joven—Pero quisiera hablar con Sesshomaru.

—No creo que sea posible, señorita, el amo se encuentra con asuntos del palacio.

— ¿El castillo pertenece a Sesshomaru?

—Efectivamente, Moon Palace ha pertenecido a la familia Taisho por más de 300 años. Cuando los mongoles atacaban Japón, el palacio era la construcción más moderna de ese entonces, por esos tiempos el amo Sesshomaru era un niño y el señor InuTaisho regía las tierras del Oeste. Pero con la muerte del señor InuTaisho, ahora Sesshomaru-sama es el dueño y señor de las tierras del Oeste.

Kagome se sorprendió por las palabras del neko, no tenía mucho conocimiento acerca de la familia de InuYasha y Sesshomaru, recordó que tampoco en ningún libro de historia japonesa apareciera Moon Palace en registros, ella recordaba haber leído el desarrollo de la invasión de los mongoles a Japón pero muy pocos tomos hablaban de la aparición de criaturas sobrenaturales, no recordaba haber leído nada de los youkai. Era un poco raro y no entendía porque no aparecían registros del Sengoku.

—Cuéntame un poco más—pidió la joven curiosa.

—Por lo que puedes saber, el amo Sesshomaru es hijo del poderoso Inu youkai InuTaisho y de la misma especie la poderosa Irasue. Entre los youkai las relaciones matrimoniales no se rigen por el amor.

—Que cruel—dijo Kagome, ella no estaba muy de acuerdo con que dos personas se casaran por otras razones ajenas al amor.

—Supongo, para un youkai el afecto no es importante, dentro de la unión se rigen las políticas de alto rango en poder, posición y raza. Simplemente para reproducirse y nada más.

—Ya veo…

— ¡Bueno! Cambie esa cara de asco—dijo Rekimimaru sonriente—Si gusta puedo retirarme ahora mismo para que usted pueda descansar.

—No es necesario—dijo la joven, salió de las colchas y mostró al youkai la ropa que ella traía de su época, para el neko era una ropa muy atrevida y mostraba más de la cuenta. Nada común en una humana. Pero la falda verde de colegiala estaba rasgada por la caída por el acantilado y su blusa estaba sucia y llena de sangre por la espalda.

—Supongo que… gusta cambiarse de ropa—sugirió el chico un poco sonrojado al admirar las largas piernas de la miko.

—Creo… pero no tengo nada de ropa para cambiarme—se rascó la cabeza apenada.

—No se preocupe, ese no es el mayor de los problemas—guiñó el ojo a la joven—Traeré algunas kitsune para que se encarguen de sus finas molestias.

Tras decir eso, Rekimimaru salió de la alcoba de la chica dejándola con muchas dudas, ella no tenía ningún conocimiento sobre el palacio de Sesshomaru. Sabía que su padre y el de InuYasha era el mismo, pero no tenía idea de qué el youkai fuera un poderoso rey. Eso era un rey, ahora Sessshomaru tenía todo el poder de las tierras del Oeste, estaba demasiado sorprendida… sin querer recordó cómo el hanyou hacía su elección frente a Naraku y ella… ella caía al vacío. Sintió cómo sus ojos chocolate se aguaban l recordar que el amor del mitad bestia no era y jamás sería para ella… muchas cosas pasaron en esos momentos; fue tan rápido—en unos cuántos momentos ella se encontraba cayendo al vacío mientras InuYasha salvaba desesperadamente a Kikyo.

No notó cuándo un par de kitsune entraron a la habitación, hasta que ellas hicieron ruido.

— ¿Eh?

—Disculpe señorita—dijo una de ellas, ambas eran idénticas, solamente un kimono las diferenciaba por diseño y color. Notó que las kitsune tenían una piel blonda, de ojos verdes, y un cabello pelirrojo que le recordaba al pequeño Shippo. Sus hebras rojas eran tan largas como la de InuYasha y eran adornadas por dos coquetas coletas—Hemos venido por órdenes de Rekimimaru-san—

—Gracias—

—Bueno… empecemos por bañarle.

La joven miko miró cómo con un chasqueo de dedo apareció una gran tina de madera, una de ellas con una hoja como las de Shippo hizo aparecer unas sales y un trapo para tallarle el cuerpo. Entre ambas con chasquear sus dedos hicieron aparecer una exquisita tela con la que confeccionaron un precioso kimono.

—Me pregunto… si Shippo algún día podrá hacer eso—habló para ella, olvidando la presencia de ambas chicas.

—Perdón… pero ¿quién es Shippo?—preguntó una de ellas curiosa.

—Shippo es un pequeño zorrito que nos acompaña a mí y a mis amigos—dijo la joven, sonrió a ambas—Mi nombre es Kagome, un gusto.

— ¡Qué descortés de nuestra parte!—dijo una—Yo me llamó Yukia—

— ¡Y yo soy Rukia!—dijo la otra.

—Que bonitos nombres—sonrió Kagome, y su sonrisa se agrandó al ver las felpudas colitas de zorro que ambas tenían.

Tras la conversación de las féminas, estas decidieron asear el cuerpo de la miko, con algunas protestas de la azabache ya que no quería que vieran su desnudez, y un buen rato de lucha por meterla al agua, consiguieron bañar a la joven. Para después darle el kimono, no sin antes que la chica tomara sus prendas interiores.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Rukia curiosa, muchas cosas que la chica tenía eran raras.

—Oh bueno… esta es ropa interior, sirve para ponerla antes que toda la ropa—sonrió—Aunque… está un poco sucia.

Sabía que el olor de suciedad estaba impregnado en la ropa, pero no tenía otra cosa más que ponerse.

—Pero apesta—dijo Yukia—Está sucia… tal vez Rukia y yo podamos hacer lo mismo.

Tras varios intentos lograron conseguir una pantaleta y un _corpiño_ ya que para que fuera un brasier se necesitaba de las varillas y resortes de los tirantes. Kagome aceptó pues no estaba del todo cómoda con tener en su cuerpo limpio ropa sucia. Se vistió y finalmente accedió a qué ambas kitsune arremetieran en su pequeño cuerpo el kimono que le quedo perfectamente.

La tela era deliciosa, todo en ese lugar era delicioso, y ella no estaba acostumbrada a ser tratada de esa manera. En su época tenía sus propios lujos y le gustaban, se sentía un poco apenada por recibir toda esa atención, pero en su mente se seguía preguntando en dónde estaba Sesshomaru, ella no había visto más allá de la alcoba dónde estaba. Finalmente reparó a mirar su kimono y era de un suave color blanco con flores lilas muy pequeñas. El lazo que ataba su cintura era de un suave color lila. Y unas sandalias terminaban su vestimenta, no quiso que peinarán su cabello, se quedó totalmente suelto.

—Nosotras dos hemos terminado aquí señorita Kagome—dijo Yukia—Así que nos retiramos, que tenga buen día.

Las dos kitsune se retiraron fuera para después dejar a la chica totalmente sola.

Tras varios minutos en dónde Rekimimaru no regresó, ella decidió ir a buscar a Sesshomaru… para agradecerle que le haya salvado la vida.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El astro Sol, molestaba sus parpados obligándolos a abrir los ojos. Con molestia por no acoplarse a la luz se tallaron los ojos. Les dolía el cuello y la espalda por la posición en la que se encontraban durmiendo.

Sango miró a su alrededor, sobre de ella estaba Kirara y sobre Miroku se encontraba el cuerpo de Shippo. Se sentó en el mismo lugar.

—Su excelencia—llamó al bonzo para despertarlo.

El monje despertó tras escuchar la voz de la taijiya, la miró e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de que todo lo acontecido no había sido un sueño. Lamentablemente a su lado ya no se encontraba Kagome y el grupo estaba totalmente desintegrado.

—Extraño a Kagome-chan—dijo entre bostezos, Shippo. Quién despertaba.

—Ahora el alma de la señorita Kagome, descansa en paz—dijo tranquilo pero triste el monje.

—Es hora de partir—dijo Sango.

El apetito no mermaba en sus estómagos; el corazón de ellos aún estaba herido y nada podría remediarlo.

En silencio salieron de la caverna para empezar ellos un nuevo viaje para poder acabar con Naraku y vengar la muerte de la miko del futuro. Al bajar de la pequeña montaña en la cual estaban, llegaron a un claro, sin saber a dónde ir. Sin la percepción de Kagome y el olfato de InuYasha estaban un poco desorientados. Tal vez con la ayuda de Kirara y Shippo pudieran seguir la pista de Naraku.

En camino a la siguiente aldea pudieron escuchar a paso veloz al lobo. Kouga.

El lobo se detuvo frente a ellos y les miró curioso.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome y el perro rabioso?—preguntó.

—L-la… señorita Kagome h-ha m-muerto—titubeó Miroku, no tenía caso que le ocultaran a Kouga la muerte de la miko.

— ¡Qué!—exclamó— ¿Y el idiota de InuYasha que hizo o dónde estaba?

—Bueno él…

— ¡Por culpa del tonto de InuYasha, Kagome ha muerto!—empezó a llorar el pequeño kitsune—Él prefirió salvar a la fea de Kikyo.

El lobo estaba totalmente molesto, tampoco podía imaginar que su amada miko estuviera muerta y le dolía profundamente. Sintió como algo dentro de su interior se desquebrajó y sintió una ira crecer en su interior, ahora sí tenía razones para matar a InuYasha.

Evitando que el grupo viera su dolor, se despidió brevemente de ellos y se fue rápidamente al norte, siguiendo el aroma perruno que despedía el mitad bestia. Iba a acabar con su miserable vida y la vida de la no muerta; estaba seguro que esa mujer acompañaba al de vestimenta roja después de que sus amigos se separaron de su lado. Dejando a Hakaku y Ginta atrás apresuró el paso, más tarde le alcanzarían como siempre lo hacían.

El pequeño grupo al ver que el lobo se iba junto a los demás, decidieron seguir su camino. Podían ver que a las afueras de la aldea todo estaba totalmente tranquilo… sinceramente a ellos volvía su incógnita de a dónde ir. Sabían cuáles eran los puntos cardinales pero no había orientación alguna de a dónde ir sin la ayuda correspondiente. La mañana iba a ser muy larga, aceptaron ir rumbo al poblado para recargar algunas provisiones. Si bien era; ellos tenían la mochila amarilla que era de Kagome.

—Parece ser, que todavía quedaban algunas cosas para el viaje—dijo el monje mientras inspeccionaba la mochila.

—Al menos quedaba suficiente comida _ninja_para al menos una semana.

—También por aquí hay café, primeros auxilios, algunos ungüentos de la época de Kagome—dijo Sango.

Al revisar la maleta esta aún tenía unas cuántas cosas, pero estaban por agotarse. Así que no hacía nada mal rellenar las botellas de agua, recoger algunas plantas medicinales en el camino y abastecerse de alguna otra cosa que se necesitará en el viaje.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La miko divagaba en ese enorme castillo, maravillándose con todo lo que el mismo tenía. Podía ver que había retratos enormes de algunos youkai pero todos parecían ser parientes por los rasgos retratados en el lienzo. Al final se erguía un cuadro enorme, en dónde aparecía la madre de Sesshomaru, su padre y él mismo a una corta edad adolescente. El palacio tenía un ambiente envolvente que la adormecía. Subía y bajaba escaleras, caminaba por largos pasillos sin encontrar algo en especial, sabía que estaba buscando al youkai pero no tenía idea alguna de en dónde podría encontrarse. Al bajar por una gran escalera recubierta con una alfombra roja que llegaba hasta el gran portón de entrada.

Miró a la servidumbre del lugar, haciendo sus deberes, podía mirar a varias personas sacudir los adornos. Barrer, limpiar entre otras cosas más. Al lado del portón se encontraban dos guardias con grandes lanzas parecidas al del Dios Odín.

A lo lejos pudo ver un pequeño hombrecillo de piel verde, gritando a los sirvientes, ella sonrió ya que era la única cara que conocía. Bajó rápidamente las escaleras para llegar a la altura de Jaken que se vio sorprendido por la presencia de la miko.

—Humana ya despertaste—dijo el sapo.

—Así es Jaken… -sonrió— ¿Podrías decirme en dónde se encuentra Sesshomaru? Quisiera hablar con él.

—El amo Sesshomaru se encuentra en su _despacho_y está demasiado ocupado con asuntos de Moon Palace, no tendrá tiempo de atenderte humana.

—Por favor…

—No te diré dónde está.

Mientras ellos dos dialogaban, algunos sirvientes miraban con recelo a la joven miko. No podían escuchar exactamente qué era lo que decían pero era obvio que no estaban de acuerdo con la presencia de dos humanas en el palacio que por años ningún ser humano había pisado el palacio. Se vieron todos totalmente sorprendidos al ver llegar al Lord del Oeste acompañado por dos humanas. Era totalmente raro…

Jaken discutía con Kagome ignorando las conversaciones recelosas de un par de youkai.

_—No puedo creerlo… un par de asquerosas humanas han pisado las nobles paredes de Moon Palace._

_—El joven Sesshomaru parece ser que heredó la simpatía por los humanos._

_—Aunque el amo lo ordené yo no voy a servir a ningún humano apestoso._

_—Además son ambas muy feas, apestan a humano._

Sin darse cuenta de que eran escuchadas por Rekimimaru a lo lejos, siguieron cuchicheando esas dos. Pero tampoco habían reparado en que Sesshomaru ya se encontraba en el Gran Salón, caminando con su elegancia natural y con los ánimos de mal humor con un par de latigazos esas dos youkai murieron al instante, tanto Jaken como Kagome quedaron horrorizados al ver cómo el cuerpo de las féminas caían al piso sin vida alguna.

— ¿Por qué lo hiciste, Sesshomaru?—preguntó la joven asustada, pues desconocía el motivo por el cual el demonio háyase acabado con la vida de esas dos.

—En mi palacio, se hace lo que yo ordene—dijo indiferentemente, ignorando a Kagome en su totalidad. Él se dirigió a los demás sirvientes que miraban igualmente sorprendidos la muerte de las dos youkai—Si alguien toca a alguna de estas dos humanas, encontrará inmediatamente la muerte bajo mi mano.

Nadie dijo nada, algunos asintieron con la cabeza llenos de terror de morir si osaban tocar a las humanas.

— ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Eres un malvado, Sesshomaru—dijo Kagome enojada al escuchar las órdenes del platino.

—Cállate humana—estaba decidido a ignorarla pero parecía que la joven era demasiado terca o insolente cómo para no temerle a su muerte.

— ¡Te he dicho mil veces que mi nombre es Kagome! Ka-go-me—gritó— ¿A caso eres tonto y no puedes recordarlo?

De un momento a otro su cuello fue atrapado por la única mano del ambarino quién la miraba con furia. Apretaba el cuello de la miko, sintiendo entre sus garras la tierna carne de la chica, cualquier presión podría atravesarla y darle muerte inmediata, está estaba levantada en el aire intentando zafarse del agarre brusco que el youkai ejercía sobre de ella; el demonio verde no decía absolutamente nada, estaba en silencio pues Sesshomaru se encontraba molesto por haber regresado a Moon Palace, todos los documentos de otras tierras que tenía que firmar y el tener que estar soportando los insultos de esa sacerdotisa.

—Más te vale que me respetes—sentenció el Inu—No por el hecho de haberte salvado de la muerte con Colmillo Sagrado signifique que no pueda matarte con mis propias garras… así que cuidado miko.

La soltó bruscamente y cayó con violencia al piso. Ella tosía por recuperar aire en sus pulmones y se sobaba el área dónde los dedos de Sesshomaru habían hecho presión sobre de ella. Lo miró con odio.

—Eres un maldito.

Fin Capítulo.


	5. Siempre será un demonio

**Bueno, ahora no tardé demasiado porque me inspiré. Sigo viendo InuYasha otra vez voy en el capítulo 129. Aunque ha terminado la temporada de los Shichinintai ellos siempre han sido mis favoritos en especial Bankotsu y Jakotsu. Adoró la parte en dónde Kagome le dice a InuYasha: No te conocía esas mañas es mi favorita esa parte. CAPÍTULO DEDICADO A MI AUTORA FAVORITA: FIRALILI.**

**Sin más que decir, los dejó con este próximo capítulo ya que el fin de semana por fin es mi examen de segunda vuelta de ingreso a la Universidad. ¡Estoy muy feliz por eso! :3**

**Y viniendo a hacer publicidad xD acá les pido un like en mi página de fans en Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente link** zimbacavalera

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo IV. Siempre será un demonio.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Unas semanas habían pasado desde que Kagome había muerto, habían estado viajando sin encontrar pista alguna sobre el paradero de esa bestia. Ellos habían encontrado una aldea en dónde poder pasar la noche. La búsqueda por el último fragmento de Shikon se estaba complicando demasiado. Sus corazones tristes no ayudaban mucho en esos momentos.

Al llegar a la aldea pudieron ver qué el poblado era muy tranquilo. Las personas se encargaban de sus actividades agrícolas y entre otras, pudieron ver a los niños jugar. A las madres de familia preparar la comida y hacer el pequeño quehacer doméstico, otras más lavaban la ropa y en los arados de cultivo se encontraban los hombres haciendo su labor.

—Parece qué este poblado es muy pacifico—dijo el monje mientras pisaban la entrada de la aldea.

—Eso parece… Naraku no ha destruido está aldea, desprende mucha paz su excelencia.

Los jóvenes intentaron buscar a alguien con quien hablar para pedirles un poco de provisiones. Y algo de alimento ya que en los últimos días no habían comido lo que se dice exactamente una comida agradable. Parecía que los ánimos de Miroku habían mejorado considerablemente ya que el buen bonzo cuando vio un grupo de jóvenes pasar sonrientes.

—Hola bellas señoritas—dijo galante a las campesinas.

—Su excelencia—dijo una de ellas— ¿Qué lo trae por aquí? ¿A caso hay algún monstruo en nuestra humilde aldea?

—No para nada—sonrió nuevamente galante y fue al grano. —Disculpe bella señorita ¿quisiera tener usted un hico conmigo?

Un fuerte golpe le dio en la cabeza, una exterminadora furiosa se encontraba viendo el reciente chichón de la cabeza del monje. Shippo suspiró ya que Miroku nunca cambiaría y Kirara maulló a su dueña.

—Usted nunca va a cambiar su excelencia—Sango se veía furiosa y las jóvenes vieron a la castaña un poco asustadas.

— ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Discúlpenos—sonrió Sango, cambiando su faceta furiosa a una feliz—Mi nombre es Sango soy una exterminadora de monstruos y el pervertido del suelo es el Monje Miroku. Hemos llegado a su aldea para pedir un poco de provisiones.

Las jóvenes un poco más tranquilas decidieron ir con el responsable de la aldea para consultarles la visita de los forasteros. El hombre era de edad avanzada, su poco cabello tomado en una coleta era totalmente blanco y en su piel se ceñían las arrugas. Y se veía notablemente qué era un anciano amable.

—Querida Misuki—dijo el hombre—me alegro que hayas regresado querida hija, ¿a dónde habías ido?

—Padre—sonrió la joven—Estos forasteros han llegado a la aldea pidiendo un poco de comida y provisiones para su viaje.

El viejo miró a la exterminadora y a los demás presentes.

—Bienvenidos sean a esta aldea—

De tal manera fueron recibidos a la pacifica aldea, Sango fue llevada por Misuki la hija del responsable del pequeño poblado. La llevó a qué se diera un buen baño en las termas a las afueras de la misma, mientras que Miroku intentó coquetear con las demás jóvenes aunque su atención fue llamada por todas las mujeres maduras de la aldea que lo hicieron correr despavorido. Shippo jugaba con Kirara junto a los pequeños campos de verduras.

Mientras Misuki y Sango se dirigían hacia las termas, iban conversando sobre la aldea y sus orígenes.

—Veo qué esta aldea es muy pacífica—dijo curiosa la taijiya.

—Eso es porque la aldea se encuentra en los territorios de un poderoso youkai.

— ¿Qué clase de youkai?—preguntó un poco insegura, Sango comenzaba a creer que era llevada hacia una trampa y la hija del responsable en realidad era un demonio.

—En realidad las tierras no tienen nombre, pero muchos demonios y humanos que pasan por aquí suelen llamar Las Tierras del Oeste.

—Ya veo… pero no entiendo… ¿Cómo es posible que ese youkai permita en su territorio una aldea humana?

—La aldea existe desde hace muchísimos años, tiene una antigüedad de 300 años. Por lo tanto los youkai amos de estas tierras nos han permitido vivir aquí.

—Ya comprendo—Sango seguía sin estar segura, estaba un poco nerviosa y se reprochó así misma haber olvidado su boomerang.

Al ver que la joven se desnudaba tranquilamente y entraba al agua un poco de confianza regresó a ella. Pero estaba lista para cualquier cosa que la fémina pretendiera. Finalmente decidió confiar en ella ya que a su alrededor no sentía ninguna presencia demoniaca. Al empezar a desnudarse se le ocurrió mirar al cielo, como muchas veces cuando se duchaba con Kagome hacía. Pudo ver el humo de las termas yendo al cielo para seguir formando parte del Ciclo del Agua. Pero a lo alto se ceñían enormes torres majestuosas.

Abrió la boca como pez, sorprendida de ver semejante arquitectura jamás antes vista. Salió de su asombro al escuchar un suspiro de Misuki.

— ¿Qué es eso?

—Ah… es el Castillo del poderoso youkai que vive ahí. Por eso la aldea no sufre ataques de demonios.

—Eso es raro… ¿Quién vivirá ahí?

—Mi padre me contó que ese castillo tiene siglos y ha pertenecido siempre a la familia Taisho. Son Inu youkai.

Sango comprendía, así qué esos poderosos youkai eran amos de todos esos lugares, sin embargo; algo no cuadraba en ello. No era creíble que los youkai de ese castillo cuidaran de esa aldea. Ya tendría que ir a investigar con Miroku que era lo que pasaba… posiblemente podía qué Naraku se encontrara escondido dentro de las paredes de majestuosa construcción.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Las semanas habían venido y por ella InuYasha no había ido, empezaba a ponerse triste y su miserable realidad era qué el hanyou había hecho realmente su elección por una de las dos… y ella… no había sido elegida. La había dejado morir como cualquier cosa.

Tampoco tenía conocimiento alguno de sus amigos, no sabía que era de ellos. Todo la tenía mal. Estaba muy lejos de su casa, ni siquiera podía ir a su época, estaba fuera de lugar, de casa, de su familia y sobretodo de su época. Ella no pertenecía a ese lugar.

Desde aquel pequeño incidente con Sesshomaru no lo había vuelto a ver, la relación que ella tenía con la pequeña Rin se había fortalecido. Pasaban los días juntas, la niña adoraba dormir al lado de Kagome, gustaba de peinar a la niña y pasar todo el día a su lado pero aun así se encontraba fuera del mundo. No tenía idea alguna de lo que estaba sucediendo afuera de Moon Palace. Rekimimaru se la pasaba también con ella horas y horas contándole cosas sobre el castillo, sus amos e incontables batallas libradas. Otras youkai con las qué había entablado amistad era con Rukia y Yukia las gemelas kitsune. Pero otros demonios más al servicio del Inu se mostraban repelentes a ella tanto como a Rin, solamente les servían por órdenes del youkai.

Ese día podía mirar que pintaba hermoso el clima. Siendo mitades de verano el día estaba cálido y sabía que en cualquier momento Rin llegaría por ella para jugar, pudo escucharla correr en el pasillo hacía su habitación, la niña hacía bastante alboroto ya que esa mañana se encontraba haciendo rabiar a Jaken.

— ¡Buenos días señorita Kagome!—exclamó sonriente la niña.

Detrás de la llegada triunfal de Rin, llegó sofocado Jaken, sus verdes mejillas habían adquirido un color rosado por el esfuerzo de alcanzar a la niña.

—Condenada niña—bufó cansado—Te dije que no podías entrar a los aposentos del amo Sesshomaru.

—Pero señor Jaken, no he visto al amo Sesshomaru—dijo con un tic triste la niña—Quería darle los buenos días.

— ¡El amo no tiene tiempo para ti niña!

—Buenos días, Jaken, Rin—dijo Kagome. Sonrió a ambos y la pelea terminó.

—Buenos días humana—dijo indiferente Jaken—Qué tenga buen día.

Iba a retirarse a no ser porque por llevar los ojos cerrados, chocó con una pierna que lo noqueó momentáneamente. Iba a reclamar pero se dio cuenta de quién se trataba.

—Rekimimaru-san, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Jaken. Tan temprano y ya estás peleando.

El sapo gruñó y cómo despedida al pequeño grupo se retiró ignorándoles completamente, ese día tenía muchas cosas que atender en el castillo y sobre todo salir con Sesshomaru para seguir buscando a Naraku.

_Ahora qué Rin y esa humana, se encuentran aquí será mucho más fácil para el amo encontrar a Narakun sin tener que estarlas protegiendo todo el tiempo. Aunque tampoco he visto al amo desde hace dos semanas… me pregunto a dónde se habrá ido._

A veces también para Jaken, Sesshomaru era demasiado complicado. Aún no conseguía entender por qué había revivido a la mujer de InuYasha. Y hablando de ese hibrido… también se preguntaba por qué no había ido a rescatarla todavía o haber hecho algún alboroto porque se encontraba en Moon Palace. Decidió no partirse más la cabeza por ese momento, caminando lentamente iba tarareando una canción hasta recibir una patada.

—Cállate, Jaken.

— ¡Amo Sesshomaru! Qué bueno que regresó, amo bonito—dijo contento el sapo verde.

—La humana… qué ha hecho en mi ausencia.

—Eh… pues la relación entre ella y Rin se ha fortalecido notablemente. Se podría decir que son madre e hija, amo.

—Dile qué se preparé, iremos de viaje.

— ¿Tiene noticias sobre el paradero de Naraku?

Sesshomaru ya no contestó, no era un youkai de muchas palabras y no iba a comenzar a serlo ahora. Ignorando los alardeos de Jaken, siguió a paso firme hasta perderlo en los largos pasillos de Moon Palace.

El sapo verde se sorprendió así mismo al ver que había perdido al Inu mientras le hablaba sobre las novedades ocurridas sobre su ausencia. Pero inmediatamente recordó qué tenía que ir a visitar a la miko e informarle qué iban a salir de viaje. Posiblemente él y Rin iban a tener que quedarse; suspiró con pesadez ya que no quería cuidar a la niña si cuándo viajaban junto a AH-UH era demasiado para él. La chiquilla era demasiado hiperactiva y no paraba… ahora en un enorme palacio…

Prefirió no pensar en eso y al bajar, subir escaleras llegó nuevamente a la habitación de la miko.

— ¿Y ahora dónde se fue?

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

Kagome y Rin se encontraban jugando esa mañana en los jardines del palacio, la joven miko enseñaba a la niña a tejer coronas de flores y pulseras.

— ¡Qué bella, señorita Kagome!—dijo la chica sonriente mientras veía los pliegues de los tallos.

—Ayúdame Rin, está es para ti—la joven del futuro terminó de tejer la pequeña corona hecha a base de lirios de un color lila. Desprendían un suave aroma dulzón.

Sin que ellas se dieran cuenta, Rekimimaru las cuidaba en el silencio. Sus ojos azules miraban exactamente qué era lo que las jóvenes hacían. Desde que la muchacha había llegado al palacio se había hecho muy cercana a ella… aunque había algo raro en ella. Parecía que no era de esa época ya que la envolvía un aire soñador qué no todos los humanos tenían. Las veía jugar, a lejana vista podría decirse que eran una madre y una hija disfrutando del día.

Al mismo tiempo de cuidarlas desde lejos, otro youkai le hizo una seña para que fuera. Les echó una última mirada y decidió ir a ver qué pasaba.

Rin le colocaba a Kagome una corona hecha con las rosas del jardín. Además los ojos chocolates de la miko radiaban felicidad pero no era una nena completamente, podía ver que en los ojos de Kagome hacía falta un brillo muy importante, aquel, qué le conoció al lado de sus amigos.

—Señorita Kagome… ¿usted extraña a sus amigos?

— ¿Eh?—estaba distraída pensando en aquel hanyou de orejas de perro—Si… los extraño mucho… a Sango, Monje Miroku y sobre todo el pequeño Shippo.

— ¿Quién es Shippo?

—Es el pequeño acompañante, un cachorro de kitsune que nos acompaña.

— ¿Es cómo Yukia y Rukia?

—Parecidos, él también es pelirrojo y tiene una felpuda colita.

Rin se emocionaba al escuchar sobre los amigos de la joven, y deseaba conocerlos. Ella pensaba que eran tan emocionantes cómo los describía la chica futurista.

— ¿Podremos conocerlos algún día?

—Supongo que sí—Kagome sonrió, pero sabía que mientras siguiera en Moon Palace no podría decirle a sus amigos que ella estaba con vida. Que se encontraba bien y volver a ver a InuYasha. Cómo si de un flash se tratara vio aquel día en el cuál el ambarino había tomado su decisión entre ambas. Y… ella había sido la _perdedora_ no había podido enamorar al mitad bestia, siempre estuvo pensando en Kikyo.

Se levantó del césped. Nostálgicamente y ya no escuchaba los gritos de Rin al llamarle, sumergida en sus pensamientos dejó a la niña solitaria en el jardín. Se dirigió dentro del palacio para poder pensar, estar dos semanas ahí había sido suficiente para qué recordará el camino a su habitación. No escuchaba nada ni veía, en sus pensamientos se encontraba absorta y ni siquiera se dio cuenta en dónde estaba al chocar con alguien.

—Hay—se quejó ya que se había pegado en la nariz.

—Humana.

—Sesshomaru—por instinto lo nombró, ni siquiera lo había visto aún. Al levantar la vista vio al demonio qué le miraba con esos ojos fríos e indiferentes.

—Nos iremos, pasaré a buscarte al anochecer.

El Taiyoukai no dijo nada más, siguió su camino por el pasillo dejando a la joven clavada en el piso, sin comprender exactamente las palabras del demonio. Como si un chaz se tratará intentó alcanzar a Sesshomaru, pero este caminaba demasiado rápido y le era imposible seguirle el paso: él doblaba en cada esquina—derecha—izquierda, y sus pasos al ser rápidos terminó perdiéndose en el inmenso castillo. No terminaba de asombrarse al ver la majestuosidad que el palacio mostraba; grandes candelabros se erguían en lo alto del techo. Muebles de la mejor madera sostenían cosas que nunca antes había visto.

En una mesita pudo observar qué había varios colmillos en una vitrina. Estaban nombrados y las fechas de nacimiento-muerte estaban grabadas en los calcios. Pudo ver que eran bastante antiguos y parecían pertenecer a la familia de Sesshomaru. Miró los grandes cuadros en dónde se alzaba el poderoso general. Ella lo conocía por las mismas marcas que tenía en su rostro, hacía falta la luna en la frente característica del demonio que ella conocía. El cabello plateado…

—Se trata del padre de InuYasha y Sesshomaru—dijo la joven—El poderoso general perro, InuTaisho.

Miraba con asombro el lienzo pintado, sabía que eso no eran pinturas, era otro material.

Estaba perdida entre los maravillosos objetos sin notar qué cierto youkai la miraba con indiferencia. Nuca ningún humano había pisado el santuario de recuerdos de su familia, podía sentir que alrededor de ella su aura espiritual calmaba las presencias malignas que los objetos desprendían. Miraba atentamente cómo las auras se acumulaban alrededor de ella y le era sorprendente hasta para él que la joven consiguiera apaciguarlas. Cualquier otro humano podía haber sido asesinado en ese momento, sentía qué los espíritus de sus abuelos no estaban contentos con la visita de la joven. Estaban decididos a atacarla, aquellas auras salían de todos los recuerdos colocados en vitrinas.

—Lárgate de aquí humana—llegó detrás de la chica; quién dio un pequeño saltito al sentirse sorprendida. —Tú no eres bienvenida en este lugar, lárgate.

—Eres un grosero, Sesshomaru—dijo la joven molesta, dispuesta a irse—Siento…

—Cállate y lárgate, los humanos no son bienvenidos en este lugar. Todos mis antepasados han sido poderosos guerreros de la raza Inu y no aceptan qué un asqueroso humano venga a invadir su eterno descanso.

Kagome se miraba indignada, sabía que Sesshomaru era cruel pero no tanto… sintió ganas de llorar.

—Sigues siendo un condenado demonio.

—Y tú una mujer insoportable, llorona, inútil y ni siquiera es capaz de presentir que las auras malignas. Tan insignificante que se dejó llevar por sus sentimientos y dejarse morir por ser el segundo consuelo de un maldito mitad bestia.

La miko no sabía que decir… en parte lo que Sesshomaru le había dicho era cierto, pero no tenía que ser tan grosero. Hizo un puchero con sus lágrimas en ojos se fue dejando aquel lugar, tan raro… no se percató de que el youki se estaba incrementando demasiado.

No le echó otra mirada al demonio porque sabía que se había ido. Y ella… no se quedaría ahí otra vez.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Sango había regresado de las termas junto a Misuki, seguía ella impresionada de que la aldea fuera protegida por los youkai, estaba segura de que esos pobladores no eran humanos cualquiera… podría tratarse de algún demonio intentando distraerlos en su búsqueda de Naraku. Al regresar una vena se le hincho en la sien al encontrar a Miroku rodeado de muchísimas jovencitas bellas.

Las cuales se encontraban emocionadas y sonrojadas cuando el monje les leía la palma de la mano, según él prediciendo el _destino _de cada una de ellas. La taijiya no estaba de buen humor cómo para aceptar que su prometido siguiera con sus perversidades mientras ella no estaba presente. Dando zancadas, se aproximó hasta él—llevándolo de la oreja lejos de las jovencitas.

—Usted no entiende, excelencia—

—Sanguito por favor… ¡estoy maldito!—intentó persuadir a la exterminadora.

—Si maldito…-La joven recordó el imponente castillo que se erguía en lo alto del bosque—Su excelencia… encontré algo raro.

El momento gracioso de Miroku, había terminado para ponerle atención a la mujer de su vida.

— ¿Qué encontraste Sango?

—Un raro palacio… jamás había visto uno igual… todos los palacios de feudales que hemos visitado son típicos y su construcción es a base de madera y cortinas. Pero este… es diferente, dice Misuki qué la aldea siempre ha estado protegida por los demonios que viven dentro del lugar.

—Suena… raro… ¿Cómo es el palacio?

—Su maravillosa construcción se levanta con ladrillos de concreto, nunca antes lo había visto. La chica dice que ahí siempre han vivido una poderosa familia de Inu. Según ella… los Taisho.

—Ahora entiendo—dijo el monje pensativo, tal vez lo que sospechaba referente a las palabras de Sango podrían conducirlo a quién él creía que pensaba—Tendremos que investigar.

—Entonces iré por Shippo y Kirara.

—Terminaré de recoger provisiones.

Una vez hecho todo lo que acordaron el bonzo y la taijiya junto a sus pequeños integrantes emprendieron el camino, tomando el mismo cuando la joven decidió asearse un poco. Los ojos azules de Miroku, se abrieron considerablemente envueltos en sorpresa y admiración al ver semejante estructura. Se podía admirar cómo unas banderas moradas con una luna en cuarto creciente se movía en lo alto de las torres; el musgo creciendo en lo alto de los muros y podía sentir los youkis de los demonios por todo el lugar, ambos humanos sorprendiéndose por la majestuosidad de la estructura y los largos caminos de árboles de cerezo que llegaban a la entrada dónde dos youkai de aspecto humano cuidaban el gran portón, tenían en sus manos una especie de tridentes y estaban al tanto de todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

—Será un poco peligroso entrar—dijo Miroku—Pero necesito comprobar algo…

— ¿De qué se trata moushi-sama?

—Quiero asegurarme de que estas tierras no son enemigas para nosotros, pero si para Naraku. Y posiblemente sepa quién vive ahí…

Sango no entendía muy bien que era lo que Miroku quería comprobar, pero ella lo acompañaría hasta en el mismo purgatorio si era necesario. Apretó con fuerza a Hiraikotsu, escuchó a Kirara gruñir. El pequeño Shippo se mantenía en silencio pero podía sentir que estaba asustado.

—Bien… ¡entremos!—gritó el monje e inmediatamente salieron a emboscar a los guardias que cuidaban el portón del castillo.

Tras de él salió Sango montada en Kirara, un Shippo abrazando su espalda fuertemente mientras los demonios se percataban de la emboscada. Irguieron sus tridentes listos para pelear. Ellos también se lanzaron y uno de ellos alertó a los demás de que intentaban atacar, un cuerno sonó.

— ¡Han avisado nuestra llegada!—gritó Miroku—Cuidado.

La joven asintió preocupada por el monje, el mismo abrió su Kazanna para intentar absorber a los demonios pero estos eran demasiado fuertes.

El primero en atacar fue un youkai de cabello azabache y piel blonda, qué quito con facilidad de las manos de la exterminadora el enorme boomerang. Pateó con fuerza a Kirara, y está perdió su transformación. El pequeño Shippo grito con pavor al ver al poderoso youkai, intentó correr para escapar pero fue tomado por su felpuda cola y noqueado inmediatamente.

En su distracción Miroku también fue noqueado con facilidad, le quitaron su báculo y pergaminos.

—Llévalas dentro—dijo uno—Al amo le gustará saber de esto.

—Seguramente les matará por haber intentado entrar a la fuerza a Moon Palace.

—Parece que de un momento a otro… los humanos quieren infestar el palacio.

—Suficiente tenemos con la presencia de esa sacerdotisa y la niña.

—Aunque la sacerdotisa puede purificarnos, no es nada fea.

Ambos rieron y cargaron a los atacantes como bultos de papa en sus hombros y sin ningún esfuerzo llevaban las armas de los mismos.

Al entrar se toparon con Rekimimaru; informaron del supuesto ataque.

—Llévenlos al calabozo. El amo Sesshomaru está demasiado ocupado para atender estos asuntos. Más tarde lo comunicaré.

—Sí señor.

El joven azabache se fue buscando a la miko ya que esos personajes tenían algo de su aroma, sólo que diferente. Él podía sentir el aroma de Kagome mezclado con el aura pura de una sacerdotisa, manzanas, cerezos y lavanda además de una fresca brisa de verano en su cabello… y algo muy importante… el aroma de un youkai inu mezclado con su sangre. Y aquellos humanos tenían el aroma de la joven… sólo que más humana.

Subió lentamente las escaleras, pero no fue necesario buscarla por más tiempo ya que Moon Palace al ser enorme era fácil perderse si no se le conocía. La joven andaba divagando, parecía haberse acostumbrado al perderse constantemente en el castillo de Sesshomaru ya que solamente caminaba mientras abría puertas y subía escaleras.

—Kagome-chan—las formalidades se habían disipado a petición de la joven. La azabache volteó a mirar al vivo recuerdo de Bankotsu.

—Rekimimaru-kun—dijo la chica contenta, se veía feliz de haber sido encontrada— ¿Qué pasa?

—Quiero que hablemos de algo importante—la cara de la chica era de incógnita y esperó a las palabras de la joven—Unos humanos intentaron entrar a la fuerza a Moon Palace… y bueno fueron atacados por los guardias.

— ¿Qué? ¿Sesshomaru lo sabe?

—El amo está demasiado ocupado con otros asuntos cómo para atender a unos humanos revoltosos… entre ellos venía un monje, una exterminadora, una gata de fuego y un pequeño cachorro de kitsune.

"_Son Miroku, Sango, Kirara y Shippo"_

El corazón de la chica latió fuertemente ante tal pensamiento, y exigiendo de un momento a otro pidió a Rekimimaru que la llevara hasta dónde tenían a los humanos. Él asintió sonriente y la llevó hasta dónde los tenían.

Bajaron por los oscuros calabozos del castillo y se podía apreciar el musgo creciendo junto a la humedad. Vio las frías celdas de los calabozos y en uno de ellos se encontraban sus amigos. Podía escuchar las palpitaciones de su corazón acelerado al verlos nuevamente, las lágrimas la invadieron. Asustando un poco al youkai por el llanto repentino.

— ¿Estás bien Kagome?—preguntó el joven a la miko.

—Este… sí… sólo que ellos son mis amigos.

— ¿De verdad?—se rascó la barbilla pensativo—Ya se me hacía conocido su aroma en esos chicos. Bueno está bien los liberaré… solo espero que el amo Sesshomaru no se moleste.

Tras ser llevados a la habitación de la miko, esperaron a que estos despertaran, todos se encontraban acostados en la cama de la chica, siendo constantemente vigilados por Rekimimaru y la misma Kagome.

Poco a poco la primera en abrir los ojos fue Sango, quién no supo reconocer el sitio dónde se encontraba. Le dolía un poco la cabeza y no recordaba con exactitud qué era lo que había pasado. Pudo sentirse en una superficie mullida y muy suave, sobre todo cómoda. Parpadeó un par de veces más hasta acostumbrarse a la luz.

— ¿Sango-chan?

Ella conocía esa voz… la cabeza le daba vueltas…

— ¿Kagome-chan?

Aún sin mirar a la dueña de aquella voz, intentó incorporarse a la cama. Con cuidado y cautela se sentó frente a las personas que la miraban.

— ¡Kagome!—gritó la mujer excitada al ver la figura de su amiga— ¿De verdad eres tú?

—Sí Sango—sonrió la miko. Ambas amigas se abrazaron frente a los ojos del youkai, y a los demás inconscientes en la cama de la chica.

"_Está chica me ha hecho desobedecer constantemente las órdenes del amo Sesshomaru… ¿será ella la indicada para él? Sólo esperó que el amo no se enfade por este pequeño incidente…"_

Fin Capítulo.


	6. Reencuentro milagroso y peligroso

**Esta vez no planeo tardar tanto en actualizar, estuve pensando algunos sucesos de la serie y a partir de ahora voy a seguir la línea de tiempo que se ve en el manga. Nos vamos a situar a partir del capítulo dónde Kagome desinfecta las heridas de Kikyo causadas por Naraku en el monte de las ánimas. Y bueno… no me queda más que agradecerle a todas que han leído y comentado, realmente me hacen muy feliz cuando entro a mi e-mail y me encuentro con que ya hay un nuevo review en el FF y también alertas aquí en Cz. Recuerden que la historia está publicada aquí Cz y en FF.**

**Gracias a las lectoras y seguidoras y "me gusta" que me han dejado, se les agradece aunque quisiera ver más actividad en el FF.**

**Y viniendo a hacer publicidad xD acá les pido un like en mi página de fans en Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente link** www. facebook zimbacavalera

Bueno también voy a contestar algunos review tanto de Fanfiction como de Fanficslandia.

** FiraLili:** Querida amiga, me alaga mucho que hayas aceptado mi invitación de venir a conocer mi historia. Me encanto tu comentario y de mi parte le mando a tu mamá un fuerte saludo xD por decir que InuYasha es el malo de la historia, creo que eso me causo una fuerte carcajada un rato, ya verás que conforme avance la historia el corazón de Sessho, se va a ir ablandando poco a poco.

** Sacnite:** Que bueno que haya hecho tu día de verdad eso a mí me pone feliz, bueno no creas que dejaré la historia botada nada más así, planeo continuarla aunque tarde un poco en actualizar. Es que tuve muchos imprevistos para poder poner el siguiente capítulo, pero sí! Por fin ya se reencontraron los fieles amigos xD y bueno este capítulo te prometo pasar a InuYasha no planeaba hacerlo hasta después pero creo que será necesario para el primer enfrentamiento con Sesshomaru.

** Shassel:** Tienes razón, Sesshomaru siempre ha sido el más indicado para Kagome, no entiendo cómo es que Rumiko-sama no puso a esos dos como una pareja… hubiera sido un éxito rotundo entre las SesshoKag fans ¿no lo crees? Hay InuYasha siempre será un cabeza hueca que no sabe tomar decisiones por sí solo. Y bueno Sesshomaru casi querra asesinar a Rekimimaru por desobedecer sus órdenes y siempre hacerle caso a Kagome LOL pero las cosas a partir de ahora se pondrán más interesantes.

**Chovitap:** Gracias querida amiga, en eso tienes razón, Kagome tiene ese _no sé qué _, que puede calmar hasta a Sesshomaru si se convierte en inu youkai repentinamente. Me alegra que la historia te haya gustado y espero poder tenerte en las siguientes actualizaciones que planeo hacer.

**Faby Sama:** No sé qué decir… :') desde que comencé la historia también te tengo por aquí y eso me hace feliz. Y bueno aún falta un pequeño recorrido para que Sesshomaru y Kagome dejen de pelear, te aseguro que debe pasar algo realmente grave para que esos dos entiendan que son el uno para el otro. Y bueno espero que te guste que desde ahora comencemos la línea del tiempo situándonos en el capítulo dónde Kagome purifica las heridas de Kikyo.

**Desclaimer:**_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo V. Reencuentro milagroso y peligroso.**

No había pasado mucho desde la última pelea con Naraku dentro del Monte de las Ánimas, el malvado hanyou se había tragado el mismo monte convirtiéndolo en parte de su asqueroso cuerpo, de la misma forma había tragado el cadáver del líder Shichinintai, al arrebatarle la vida quitándole el fragmento de Shikon que portaba en su cuello.

El momento en el cual Naraku había tomado a las dos chicas e InuYasha ya había hecho su elección por una de ambas sacerdotisas (_recuerden el primer capítulo "Mi elección" decidí cambiar algunos detalles) _y ella lamentablemente había caído por un precipicio antes de escuchar a Naraku reír por la mala elección del peli plata.

Suspiró nostálgicamente, tenía casi un mes que no había podido ver a InuYasha. ¿Qué sería de él? ¿Seguiría Kikyo a su lado? Muchas cosas podrían pasar.

Escuchó a Rekimimaru y Shippo pelear, le recordaba al hanyou cuando peleaba con el pequeño kitsune.

—Tranquilos chicos—dijo Kagome, quitando de la mano la cola felpuda y cargando el cuerpo del zorrito que insultaba al youkai neko.

—Señorita Kagome—llamó la atención el monje—¿Cómo es que llegamos aquí? Lo último que recuerdo es haber atacado a unos youkai, un castillo… y que usted estaba muerta.

—Siento haberlos preocupado chicos—confesó la miko un poco cabizbaja—La verdad todo se lo debo a la pequeña Rin… de no ser por ella… tal vez si estuviera muerta.

Todos quedaron en silencio, incluyendo al ruidoso de Rekimimaru quién ahora prestaba total atención al grupo humanoide. Podía sentir que se habían puesto realmente tensos al recordar algo. Observó las miradas de todos, en especial la de Kagome, esa miko era demasiado sensitiva con la mirada y podía admirar que estaba rememorando algo doloroso y pudo apreciar que unas lágrimas fugaces se escaparon.

—No te preocupes Kagome-chan—abrazó la taijiya intentando reconfortar a su amiga—No fue culpa tuya… si no del baka de InuYasha.

—¿InuYasha?—interrumpió el neko youkai—Es el medio hermano del amo verdad.

—¿Quién es tu amo?—preguntó Miroku interesado, también recordando por qué habían decidido entrar a la fuerza al curioso castillo.

—Es obvio que Lord Sesshomaru amo y señor de las tierras del oeste.

—¿Entonces este es el castillo de Sesshomaru?—exclamó Shippo un poco cohibido de estar en las tierras de ese abominable youkai.

—Exactamente humanos y el amo se enfadara muchísimo por haberle hecho caso a las órdenes de Kagome.

Todos miraron nuevamente a la miko, quién sentía las miradas sobre de su cabeza y pedía _cómeme tierra _ya que odiaba que la miraran así, se sentía descubierta. Aunque sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que decirles a sus amigos que estaban en el palacio de Sesshomaru.

—¿Entonces… Sesshomaru salvo tu vida?—preguntó sorprendida Sango, no creía que aquel frío youkai fuera capaz de haber salvado a su amiga…

—Gracias a Rin-chan…

—Debí suponerlo… el joven Sesshomaru no salvaría a nadie por cuenta propia. Imagino que la pequeña ha de haber rogado—esta vez fue Miroku quien entró en la plática del pequeño grupo.

Los jóvenes que estaban enzarzados en su debate no sintieron el youki de Sesshomaru quién había estado escuchando la conversación hacía un rato. Él se enteró de todo lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento, pudo escuchar el cuerno de alarma y estaba dispuesto a pelear, pero falsa alarma al ver que los idiotas amigos de la sacerdotisa habían intentado entrar a la fuerza a Moon Palace. Y también se encontraba molesto porque Rekimimaru era el encargado de ejecutar a cualquier intruso dentro del palacio y por órdenes de aquella chica había desobedecido. Él no podía permitir que cualquiera entrara a su castillo, en siglos el humilde hogar de los Taisho había sido mancillado por humanos hasta ahora… tal vez su padre hubiera aprobado eso pero inmediatamente su madre los hubiera mandado a matar.

Gruñó lo suficientemente bajo solo para que el guerrero neko escuchara su inconformidad. No iba a permitir que su tierra siguiera siendo llenada de humanos, suficiente tenía con la aldea que protegían… y todo por aquella _asquerosa _humana madre de InuYasha que vivía en aquel entonces en ese lugar… el lugar dónde su padre deshonró a su raza. Gruñó hastiado por tantos recuerdos que llenaban su mente.

Estaba seguro que más tarde le daría su merecido a esa humana caprichosa.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

De un corte con Tessaiga pudo cortar la cabeza de esa mujer cien pies que reclamaba sangre humana de esa aldea. Con un viento cortante desintegro todo el cuerpo de la demonio.

Movió sus orejitas para escuchar las alabanzas de los aldeanos por haber destruido al monstruo, y también agradecer que la sacerdotisa que viajaba a su lado había curado a todos los heridos en batalla. Suspiró, algo le faltaba y no sabía que era… interiormente sin platicarlo con Kikyo, extrañaba a sus amigos. Las constantes peleas del monje y la exterminadora, las suyas propias con Shippo y sobre todo… los _osowari _de ella..

—InuYasha es hora de irnos—dijo la miko no-muerta.

Aunque el hanyou la amara no podía sentirse igual a su lado, esa ya no era la Kikyo de hace 50 años por la cual, él estaba dispuesto a convertirse en un humano, solo para estar con ella.

—Si—

Las cosas entre ambos no habían estado exactamente bien, muchas veces la sacerdotisa se iba al lado de sus serpientes cazadoras y más tarde regresaba, dejándolo solo a él en el viaje de ambos. Porque ahora nada más eran ellos dos.

Y a veces el mitad bestia se lamentaba haber invitado a Kikyo a viajar con ellos, si tal vez él no hubiera dicho esas palabras posiblemente Kagome seguiría viva y los chicos estarían ahí. Seguirían siendo el mismo grupo de siempre…

—¿Te pasa algo? Vienes hoy muy callado.

—No es nada… no percibo el aroma de Naraku eso es todo.

Kikyo no dijo nada más… ella sabía que algo más le estaba molestando al hanyou y no quería decirle nada. Desde hacía un rato ella había notado que un insecto de Naraku los estaba siguiendo. No iba a decir nada hasta saber las buenas intenciones de ese ser.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La tarde había caído sobre Moon Palace y ni un rastro de Sesshomaru.

Jaken por su parte había pegado un fuerte grito en el cielo al saber que los amigos de la chica se encontraban ahora también dentro de esas paredes, Rin se había mostrado muy contenta por poder convivir con los demás. Se había hecho muy buena amistad con Shippo y ahora ellos disfrutaban de jugar en los jardines del palacio-. Rekimimaru se encargaba de mostrarles el castillo pero era ignorado su recorrido y cuentos históricos sobre el mismo. Se podía apreciar que aquellos se encontraban felices por el reencuentro deseado, la exterminadora en su corazón tenía la esperanza de que Kagome siguiera viva y encontrarla…

Al llegar a las escaleras principales se encontraron en el salón principal. Dónde se miraba a la servidumbre youkai trabajar arduamente, diariamente esas eran sus tareas. Y por la puerta lateral derecha que daba al jardín entraron Shippo convertido en aquella esfera rosa rara y Rin sobre de él. Riendo juguetonamente ambos chicos.

—Rin-chan—llamaron al unísono dos preciosas youkai con unas felpudas colas.

A Miroku se le iluminaron los ojos y como rayo de luz ya se encontraba frente a las demonio kitsune, una exterminadora echando fuego por los ojos y una gota en la sien del neko youkai y la sacerdotisa.

—Monje pervertido…

Podían ver cómo las llamas rodeaban a Sango. Kagome y Rekimimaru se hicieron a un lado asustados al ver el estado de la castaña.

—¡Yukia, Rukia!—gritó contenta la niña y saltó de encima de Shippo.

Se podía ver a Miroku intentando persuadir a las hembras y ellas se mostraban un poco confundidas por la reciente galantería del bonzo. El pequeño kitsune deshizo su transformación y como si de una nube de ternura llenara el lugar, ambas gemelas youkai fueron corriendo a abrazar a Shippo y dejando a Miroku con un deje depresivo en su ser por ser ignorado de esa forma.

—¡Qué bonito!—gritaron ambas al ver a Shippo quién se asustó un poco por el grito de las féminas.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes?—preguntó él, mientras las youkai jalaban sus mejillas.

—Yo soy Rukia.

—Y yo Yukia.

—¡Somos gemelas!

Shippo no había notado que hasta ese momento las youkai que lo cargaban eran de su misma raza. Vio sus colas felpudas moverse contentas mientras seguían mimándole.

—¿Son del Clan Kitsune?

—¡Sí! Pero nosotras trabajamos para el amo Sesshomaru desde hace ya muchísimos años… para ser exactas dos generaciones.

—Ya veo…

—Por cierto… tu hueles a KanKen-sama… ¿A caso eres su hijo?

La mirada de Shippo se ensombreció y se aguó al recordar que su padre Kanken había muerto en manos de aquellos despreciables Hermanos Relámpago, podía recordar que su padre había sido utilizado como tapado para el hermano menor.

—KanKen-sama ha muerto—dijo él en voz baja.

El silencio entre los kitsune se hizo presente. Habían perdido a un líder muy poderoso.

Miroku después de recibir una fuerte cachetada por parte de Sango, y las carcajadas del neko youkai dejaron al pequeño Shippo interactuar más con sus parientes lejanos.

Corriendo por las escaleras bajó Jaken apresurado con su bastón de dos cabezas en mano… respiro pesadamente por el atosigamiento y en rodillas se recargo para poder recobrar un poco de oxígeno. Los presentes le miraron esperando a que el sapo se recuperara.

—Humana—llamó—El amo bonito te busca.

—¿Qué quiere?

—Yo la llevo señorita Kagome.

—Nosotros también iremos, Sesshomaru puede hacerte algo—dijo Sango, ella no confiaba en el youkai. Posiblemente era que había salvado a la chica pero eso no quitaba que siguiera siendo el mismo frío y sanguinario ser.

Ante las inútiles protestas de Jaken acudieron al recinto del Inu. Él se encontraba sin armadura, viendo siempre por la ventana hacia el horizonte, su mirada en ningún momento dejaba de ser fría y sin sentimientos. Viró su mirada para toparse con cinco pares de ojos que le miraban. Se molestó y echó una mirada asesina a Jaken.

—Humanos… ¿Qué hacen en mi palacio?

—Sesshomaru… estoy aquí ¿Qué pasa?

La miko contestó con otra pregunta cosa que no le agrado, estaba molesto por la presencia de esos… y con el carácter que se cargaba en esos momentos estaba dispuesto a matarlos a todos. Desvió su mirada hacía el neko youkai quién bajo los ojos al piso, se sintió avergonzado con su amo por haberle desobedecido.

—Más tarde hablaré contigo, Rekimimaru—silencio—Ahora lárgate de mí vista y tú también Jaken.

—Pero amo…

Las garras verdosas de Sesshomaru asomaron el veneno y los dos siervos comprendieron que sus vidas podrían serles arrebatadas si no se iban de ese lugar inmediatamente. Cerraron la puerta dejando al grupo con el demonio solos.

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?

Sesshomaru seguía de mal humor y el tono altanero con el que la chica le hablaba lo hacía hervir sangre.

—Quiero que tus asquerosos amigos se larguen inmediatamente de mi palacio.

—¡Eso no! Tú no puedes echarlos.

—Es mi palacio…

—Señorita Kagome, el joven Sesshomaru tiene razón nosotros no somos nadie para invadir su humilde hogar. Nos iremos en cuanto podamos ¿verdad Sango?

—¡Yo no voy a dejar sola a Kagome! Y menos con él—Sango tampoco estaba ayudando mucho.

El ceño del youkai estaba fruncido y remarcado, esos humanos siempre le hacían perder la cordura. Y trono sus dedos, sintiendo como de sus garras salía el ácido verdoso.

—Nos iremos está noche… insectos de Naraku han estado rondando mis tierras… y no pienso dejar que ese maldito hanyou invada mis dominios.

Fue lo único que dijo, después ignorando a los chicos ellos salieron de los aposentos del Inu.

Los jóvenes ya lejos de cualquier peligro de Sesshomaru. En el jardín para ser más exactos junto a Jaken y Rekimimaru que querían enterarse de las palabras del amo. Se sentaron frente a la pequeña laguna que tenían y se dejaron relajar pero el momento se hizo misterioso al momento en el que empezaron a debatir sobre Naraku y sus insectos. Estaban dispuestos a acabar con él a como fuera lugar. Por ahí también se encontraban pululando las gemelas kitsune junto a Shippo que parecía contento con alguien de su misma especie, Rin también jugaba con ellos.

—Nunca imagine que Sesshomaru tuviera semejante castillo.

—Tienes razón Sango, la primera vez que estuve aquí me quede maravillada… es tan surreal.

—El joven Sesshomaru se veía molesto—dijo Miroku—Entonces posiblemente tenemos que ponernos listos para partir.

— ¿Crees que él quiera viajar a nuestro lado?—preguntó Sango.

—Aunque no quiera viajar con nosotros, podemos hacerlo nosotros solos—afirmó la miko.

—Tienes razón, Kagome-chan.

— ¡Por supuesto que el amo Sesshomaru no querrá viajar con humanos débiles y problemáticos!—gritó enojado Jaken, él tampoco estaba dispuesto a viajar con esos humanos amigos del hanyou… por cierto… ahora que lo pensaba ¿dónde se encontraba InuYasha?

—¡Cállate enano!—dijo molesto Miroku, mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza al sapo.

—Condenado humano—iba a lanzarle fuego con el báculo de dos cabezas.

—Jaken-sama, tranquilo—por primera vez en toda la conversación entró Rekimimaru a menguar el enojo del sapo.

—Rekimimaru-kun ¿podrías entregarle sus armas a mis amigos?

—Claro que sí—sonrió el azabache a Kagome, y con un chiflido aparecieron todas las armas.

—¿Tendrás de casualidad un arco y flechas?

—¿También ira?

—Es mi deber recuperar la Shikon no Tama de las manos de Naraku, ya ha destruido muchas vidas… y tengo que destruirlo—la miko determinadamente se levantó y luego una gota en la sien se le dibujó.—¿Tendrás también algo de ropa que pueda cambiarme para mayor movimiento? ¿Aún tienen mi uniforme?

—¿Aquella ropa rara con la que llegó a Moon Palace?

—Si es mi uniforme.

—Supongo que si—con otro chiflido apareció un carcaj lleno de flechas y un arco nuevo. Y con un aplauso el uniforme de Kagome calló en sus manos totalmente limpio y reparado.

Al anochecer todos ya se encontraban listos, lo que transcurrió de la tarde se dispusieron a entrenar un poco para cualquier batalla, decidieron infiltrarse en las enormes cocinas y en unas bolsas de tela se llenaron de provisiones. Comida y hierbas medicinales. Algunos frutos y notaron que de verdad les hacía falta los primeros auxilios que la miko traía de su época y las raras botellas de agua que tanta falta les hacía falta en esos momentos. Guardaron todo lo necesario, algunos pergaminos youkai que Miroku encontró entre otros. Venenos líquidos para Sango que los youkai le dieron.

Esperaron a que Sesshomaru apareciera, puntual al caer la noche el demonio apareció. Vio a su fiel sirviente Jaken y a Rin. También su mirada cayó en la sacerdotisa que nuevamente volvía a portar aquel raro vestuario.

—Vámonos.

—Mucha suerte chicos—despidió Rekimimaru.

Sobre de Ah-Uh se montó Rin, Shippo y Kagome. En Kirara iban Sango y Miroku. Mientras Jaken volaba con Sesshomaru.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Una nube de veneno llenó el camino, a su vez matando cualquier cosa viva alrededor. Árboles, animales y un riachuelo que se había convertido en uno de miasma. Frente a la miko no-muerta y el hanyou apareció aquel que tantos problemas les había causado. La ira inundó a InuYasha qué inmediatamente intentó atacar; pero el campo protector de Naraku lo repelió perfectamente.

—Mí querido InuYasha…

— ¡Naraku maldito! ¿Qué quieres ahora?

—Querido InuYasha… veo que estas de mal humor… ¿A caso el cuerpo de Kikyo hecho de barro y hueso no puede satisfacer tus placeres carnales?—río ante sus burlas mientras que escuchaba gruñir enfadado al peli plata.

De un momento a otro una flecha sagrada destrozó su campo de energía, permitiéndole a InuYasha lanzar un viento cortante que esquivó por los pelos, con su mirada lánguida vio a Kikyo quién le apuntaba lista para lanzarle otra flecha. La noche le ayudaba a confundirla, pero no al de traje rojo. Regenerando su cuerpo, sus tentáculos fueron directos al cadáver andante, pero fueron cortados por el hanyou y su detestable espada. Sin que ellos se percataran otras de sus extremidades que se estaban regenerando atravesaron el cuerpo de la miko.

— ¡Kikyo!—gritó InuYasha perturbado al ver que la azabache era atravesada por Naraku.

—Mi querida Kikyo… que cálido es tu cuerpo de barro—río nuevamente—Pero lástima que no sea mío… porque vas a morir.

Sus extremidades convertidas nuevamente en tentáculos, inyectaron en la sacerdotisa una gran cantidad de veneno gasificado y miasma líquido que se dispersaba por todo su cuerpo.

—M-maldito—la joven estaba demasiado débil. Veía como de su cuerpo se escapaban las almas. Y sentía un dolor quemante, aquel mismo dolor que recordaba cuando murió.

— ¡Te mataré maldito!—gritó InuYasha fiero, lanzando un nuevo viento cortante que solo sirvió para herir más a la no-muerta.

—Nos volveremos a ver InuYasha… ahora que tus amigos te han abandonado y Kagome ha muerto… jamás podrás derrotarme.

Y desapareció en la característica nube de veneno rodeado por sus insectos venenosos. En sus brazos yacía Kikyo inconsciente y desangrándose, su sangre se mezclaba con el miasma inyectado por Naraku.

—No te mueras Kikyo—pidió a la mujer—No sé qué haré sin ti.

Dos pequeñas esferas de luz se materializaron en la oscuridad de la noche, qué levantaron de sus brazos el cuerpo de la miko. Llevándoselo lejos.

El hanyou replicó pero estas desaparecieron inmediatamente con Kikyo. Y perdió su rastro, el aroma de la miko no-muerta estaba lejos ya que su rastro desaparecía más y más haciéndose muy tenue al olfato del peli plata. Gruñó y miró a su alrededor, ahora estaba más solo que nunca.

En otro lugar lejano a InuYasha, el cuerpo de ambas almas se materializo en dos pequeñas niñas, un kimono amarillo y otro azul. Sus expresiones eran serias parecidas a la de la miko no-muerta, quién ahora se encontraba quejándose por el envenenamiento de Naraku en su cuerpo.

En una cascada y una pequeña laguna dónde moría la corriente de agua, fue depositada. En esos mismos instantes el agua se hizo turbia casi imposible localizar el cuerpo de la miko, las almas se volvieron a materializar y desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

El viento de la noche no pintaba exactamente bien, los árboles se mecían con un misterio casi siniestro. La anciana Kaede miraba las campanas que sonaban con el aire, vio la tranquilidad de la noche… aunque no pintaba bien, sentía que alguna catástrofe iba a ocurrir pronto; al virarse sintió la presencia de dos espíritus, cargando su arco y flechas estaba dispuesta a atacar. Pero bajo su arco al observar cómo estas dos almas recogían tierra y restos de la tumba de su hermana errante. Para después volver a irse en dos esferas brillantes rumbo al este.

Su mirada se hizo triste y no sabía exactamente para que esas dos chiquillas querían los restos de su hermana, sabía que Kikyo aún no encontraba el descanso eterno y aún seguía rondando este mundo. Suspiró y sin decir nada entró a su cabaña.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Mientras volaban los chicos platicaban entre ellos, Sesshomaru podía escucharlos sin decir nada, e ignorarlos. Su mirada aguda localizo dos espíritus que volaban hacía el este, sintió en sus fosas nasales el aroma de barro y huesos de esa sacerdotisa de la cual su despreciable medio hermano estaba enamorado. A él eso no le importaba… y por lo tanto a esos humanos tampoco.

— ¿Qué es eso?—preguntó Kagome también notando las almas.

—Parecen ser espíritus buscando el descanso—dijo Sango.

—Pero desprenden el aroma de Kikyo—dijo Shippo llamando la atención de todos en especial la de Kagome—Y también el ambiente huele a Naraku.

Entonces Sesshomaru dejó de avanzar para poner atención al pequeño cachorro zorro; agudizó más su olfato para efectivamente sentir el aroma de InuYasha, la miko y de Naraku por los alrededores.

—Investiguemos—dijo Miroku—¿Qué opina usted joven Sesshomaru?

El youkai no dijo palabra alguna, sólo avanzó en dirección dónde minutos antes las almas habían estado. Detrás de él emprendieron el camino.

Al estar todos concentrados en seguir a aquellas ánimas no notaron que habían sobrevolado por sobre InuYasha quién si les había visto. Gruñó enfadado al ver que ahora iban con el maldito Sesshomaru: pudo ver al dragón de dos cabezas y a la niña sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Kagome. No estaba usando su olfato para visualizar, pero sí pudo mirar a Sango y Miroku montados sobre Kirara. Decidió seguirlos para darles su merecido por haberse ido de su lado.

**Fin Capítulo. **


	7. Enfrentamiento peligroso

**Demonios xD me emocione con los comentarios de ustedes chicas no sé qué haría sin ustedes. Me animan a escribir, el capítulo pasado lo escribí en cuestión de tres horas ya que mi musa estaba de buen humor y me dijo **_**hoy si hay nuevo capítulo para Destino **_**y porque desaprovechar la ocasión. Y Dios… no sé qué hacer está batalla entre Sesshomaru e InuYasha me entusiasma mucho. Imaginé una escena en dónde Inu y Sessho peleen mientras Kagome se lanza al lago para desinfectar las heridas de Kikyo. Se ve tan romántico. Bueno ya no les adelanto más porque si no arruinará lo que quiero mostrarles.**

**Desde ya muchas gracias a tod s por leer se les agradece mucho y los comentarios que me hacen me emocionan. Gracias otra vez.**

**Gracias a las lectoras y seguidoras y "me gusta" que me han dejado, se les agradece aunque quisiera ver más actividad en el FF.**

**Y viniendo a hacer publicidad xD acá les pido un like en mi página de fans en Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente link ** www. facebook zimbacavalera

Bueno también voy a contestar algunos review tanto de Fanfiction como de Fanficslandia.

** Sacnite: **La verdad es que me emocione cuando vi en mi inicio de FFL tu comentario. Inmediatamente me fui a leerlo… claro xD me agarraste leyendo otro SesshKag. Pero rápidamente vine a leerlo solamente para que me causaras una enorme sonrisa. La verdad es que a veces Naraku en la historia se me hizo un poquito pervertido aunque su personalidad no lo denotara… siento que miraba con un deje lujurioso a Kikyo y Kagome; claro que es hermoso… pero mucha razón tienes al decir que no se compara con Sesshomaru… ese es delicioso. LOL Yo tampoco tengo algo contra Kikyo es más aprendí a apreciarla como un personaje más.

Shassel: Tienes razón, InuYasha siempre hizo sufrir a Kagome cada vez que se iba a ver a Kikyo… la pobre sufría mucho. Realmente no entiendo cómo es que ella aguantaba tanto... ya ni yo… siendo demasiado impulsiva yo le hubiera roto la cara a Inu por tonto y descarado, Sesshomaru es hermoso… *w* esos dos definitivamente se acoplan muy bien. No estás muy alejada de que ahora el verdadero SesshKag comience pero necesito cambiar algunos sucesos, claro sin perder el hilo de la historia original. Y bueno yo no tengo nada en contra de Kikyo de hecho se me hace muy triste cuando ella muere en los brazos de Inu y se besan, su último beso. Casi se me hizo tan conmovedor pero hasta ahí. Jajá.

**Desclaimer:**_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo VI. Enfrentamiento peligroso.**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Tomaron entre unos quince o veinte minutos poder alcanzar a aquellas ánimas que volaban los oscuros cielos. Aterrizaron frente a ellas, no se mostraron sorprendidas ante los recién llegados; eran dos niñas pequeñas, desprendían un aura neutra pero espiritual que anunciaba que no pertenecían al mundo terrenal.

Sesshomaru no estaba interesado en esos dos espíritus si no en localizar alguna señal que le dijera en dónde podría encontrarse Naraku. Pero frunció el ceño al no poder percibir nada más que el aroma de InuYasha haciéndose cada vez más denso… eso indicaba que se estaba acercando.

'_Será una molestia ese hanyou y traerá más problemas con esa odiosa miko'_

Fugazmente miró a Kagome de reojo, quién se encontraba igual en silencio junto a sus amigos viendo a ambos espíritus que miraban en dirección a la laguna de miasma.

Por instinto todos se acercaron a la laguna. Todos por igual pudieron distinguir un cuerpo humanoide que reposaba en el fondo.

—Es Kikyo—dijo en dos monosílabos la miko del futuro, se volteó a mirar a las niñas que permanecían aún en silencio. Ahora tirando de dos vasijas alguna especie de polvo— ¿Qué le paso?—preguntó al ver que de ella salía veneno, en una gran herida que la mantenía en silencio.

—Ha sido atacada—dijo la del kimono amarillo—Naraku inyectó miasma dentro de su cuerpo.

—Al ser una sacerdotisa de huesos y barro. Su cuerpo no aguantará por mucho más tiempo… el miasma la consumirá—aquel espíritu de kimono azul explico al grupo.

Kagome inmediatamente no pensó dos veces. Ella sabía qué debería salvar a Kikyo, además aunque le doliera también tenía conocimiento de que InuYasha tendría ganas de ver a la no-muerta; suspiró con nostalgia pero entraba en un debate interior.

El grupo miró como el youkai comenzaba a caminar… Jaken fielmente comenzó a seguir a su amo. También Ah-Uh con Rin en su lomo, pero su caminata fue interrumpida por cierto individuo de vestimenta roja como la sangre, sus ojos ámbares se toparon con unos exactamente iguales a los suyos con un tinte de frialdad y hastío.

— ¡Sesshomaru!—exclamó el mitad bestia a su medio hermano. De un momento a otro había transformado a Tessaiga en aquel enorme colmillo.

Kagome no sabía cómo reaccionar al ver nuevamente al hombre que ella amaba, se veía molesto y no había notado qué ella estaba presente. El grupo conformado por la exterminadora, el bonzo, la gata de fuego y el kitsune también quedaron mirando al mitad bestia. Nadie decía nada, incluyendo al sapo verde y la niña. Los dos espíritus seguían presentes haciendo su labor, se acercaron a la miko del futuro.

— ¿La salvara?—preguntó una de ellas.

— ¿Qué tengo que hacer?—preguntó Kagome, había decidido que iba a ayudar a su encarnación a salvarla.

—Solamente tiene que poner tierra de su tumba en las heridas para purificarla—

—De acuerdo—

Mientras ambos hermanos se miraban retadoramente ignoraban al grupo. InuYasha se encontraba molesto por el simple hecho de que sus amigos estaban ahora viajando con el fastidioso de su medio hermano y Sesshomaru estaba de mal humor al estar frente a ese hanyou. Él había notado como la miko de lengua larga estaba decidida a salvar a la sacerdotisa de barro y huesos, viró la mirada para moverse rápidamente por un espadazo lanzado por InuYasha.

Y entre ellos comenzó una batalla, mientras los demás eran espectadores.

Kagome había notado que Sesshomaru e InuYasha habían comenzado a pelear, el youkai blandía elegantemente a Tokijin mientras que el hanyou daba espadazos molesto. Igual con una técnica diferente y más brusca.

— ¿Estás segura, Kagome-chan?—preguntó la taijiya al ver que su amiga, se había metido con todo y zapatos dentro del agua envenenada.

El agua inmediatamente al tener contacto con la piel de Kagome, le dio a ella una descarga eléctrica por todo el youki contenido de Naraku en el cuerpo de Kikyo que se encontraba en el fondo.

—Sí, Sango-chan—sonrió Kagome, una sonrisa forzada ya que no estaba del todo convencida de ayudar a la mujer.

Sango le aconsejó que tuviera cuidado, que ellos estarían al pendiente de ella. Miroku miraba atentamente la pelea entre los hermanos, se estaba intensificando cuando InuYasha había lanzado un Viento Cortante hacía Sesshomaru. Con su velocidad demoníaca esquivo el potente ataque sin ningún problema, ahora atacando él al hanyou.

Jaken, Shippo y Rin se encontraban al lado de Kirara y Ah-Uh, intentando protegerse del ataque que ambos seres se lanzaban furiosamente.

Un lapso de acontecimientos se desarrollaban en la laguna envenenada, Kagome se había sumergido hasta quedar cara a cara con Kikyo. Con la tierra que había tomado del jarrón de la tumba de la muerta, la colocó en aquellas heridas que daban nacimiento a sus blancuzcos pechos y el hombro por dónde salía el veneno. Se purificaba en cuestión de segundos. Recordando las palabras de aquellas niñas intentaba apurarse, ya que mientras más pasara el tiempo menos eran sus posibilidades de poder salvar a Kikyo de una muerte segura. Sus poderes purificadores parecían estarle jugando mal ya que no podía terminar de purificar el miasma, es más se hacía más denso. Sentía que se ahogaba.

Fue absorbida por recuerdos de hacía 50 años entre la miko no-muerta e InuYasha cuándo solamente buscaban amarse. Aquella trampa puesta por Naraku.

Sesshomaru estaba harto de tener que estar peleando y perdiendo su tiempo con el inútil de su medio hermano. Blandió a Tokijin y ambas espadas chocaron furiosamente en una batalla que se miraba cada vez quién iba a ganarla, InuYasha se mostraba cansado, al descuidarse, el youkai guardó su espada y con su látigo verdoso fue más que suficiente para que el mitad bestia se fuera de bruces. Arrebató a Tessaiga de sus manos mientras la misma volaba por los aires y volvía a ser una espada vieja y oxidada al clavarse en el césped. La batalla había terminado, Sesshomaru estaba dispuesto a irse y dejar que el grupo se volverá a unir así él no tendría que lidiar con todo el grupo de humanos. Al ver que InuYasha estaba dispuesto a volver a pelear, solamente lo tomó por el cuello.

—Basta hibrido—sus palabras sonaban hirientes para el peli plata.

—S-suéltame maldito, Sesshomaru—le costaba hablar ya que el demonio apretaba su garganta. Su medio hermano lo echó al piso fuertemente y él tosía porque se le dificultaba respirar.

Sin decir nada más el demonio se alejó de su hermano. Se alejó un poco a una distancia prudente del grupo, él miraba atentamente sin interés alguno dónde la miko de raras ropas estaba sumergida. Jaken hacía silencio, Ah-Uh se había echado en el césped y notó como el cachorro kitsune y Rin jugaban pero sin dejar de prestar atención alrededor. InuYasha se acercó al grupo de adultos, que se mostraban renuentes a su cercanía, sin embargo; no decían nada.

—Huelen a Kagome—fueron las palabras del mitad bestia, él bajó la mirada.

—La señorita Kagome está viva, InuYasha—Miroku le miró seriamente para después mirar nuevamente el lago.

El hombre mitad bestia no sabía que decir, ¿qué cara pondría cuando viera a la chica? ¿Ella lo seguiría viendo de buena gana? Muchas preguntas comenzaron a formularse en su mente sin llegar a una en específico.

—Ella está salvando a tu _amada _Kikyo—dijo con recelo la exterminadora; ella seguía sin estar de acuerdo con qué la no-muerta se haya unido al equipo.

— ¿Qué? ¿Kikyo está aquí?—preguntó sorprendido el hanyou— ¿Y por qué Kagome la está salvando?

—Es obvio, que Kagome tiene un gran corazón.

No dijeron nada más y solamente les quedaba esperar a que todo saliera bien. Los espíritus de esas niñas podían también notar qué las serpientes cazadoras de la miko estaban regresando. Eso significaba que la chica del futuro estaba por terminar de purificar aquellas heridas.

Bajo del agua, Kagome había experimentado todo el dolor de Kikyo en su pasado. Sintió tristeza por aquellos dos amantes; pero ella no podía negar que seguía amando a InuYasha. Tal vez era egoísta querer al hanyou para ella… con todas sus fuerzas pidió a Kikyo que fuera fuerte, le gritaba mentalmente que InuYasha querría verla bien, con vida. Y una poderosa luz cegadora salió del interior de las heridas que habían sido purificadas, cerrándose poco a poco. Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron poco a poco al ver como la piel de Kikyo se cerraba.

Unas cicatrices quedaban en la sacerdotisa. El oxígeno se le acabó y sabía que era hora de salir. Al mirar a la superficie había notado qué el agua volvía a ser pura, todo el veneno se había desvanecido, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. Inmediatamente al salir del agua empapada a ella corrieron Sango y Miroku. Shippo saltó sobre ella para abrazarla fuertemente mientras que aquellos dos seguían pendientes de que era lo que pasaba con Kagome.

La miko abrazó a sus amigos, y luego su mirada chocolate chocó con los ámbares de InuYasha. En los ojos del mitad bestia había resentimiento por lo que había hecho y en los de la miko solamente decepción y tristeza, como buscando huir de InuYasha sus ojos inmediatamente empezaron a vagar buscando a cierto youkai, sus perlas doradas de él chocaron con los suyos propios. Interiormente Kagome daba las gracias por encontrarse con esos ojos que no mostraban sentimiento alguno.

Sango notó esa mirada de Kagome a Sesshomaru, no dijo nada pero pudo interpretar esa mirada como un medio de escape de la miko al hanyou.

Habían olvidado por completo a los dos espíritus que habían pedido ayuda a la chica del futuro para salvar a su antecesora; de las aguas salía aquel cuerpo hecho de barro y huesos. Sus ropas blancas y rojas, su cabello negro suelto, aquellos ojos cafés sin vida miraron a todo el grupo. Luego a InuYasha, no estaba en condiciones de hablar con él. Inmediatamente se dirigió hacía Kagome.

— ¿Por qué me salvaste?

— ¿A qué te refieres? Te estabas muriendo, Kikyo.

— ¿Viste algo?

—No te entiendo…

—Olvídalo… ¿viste algo dentro del agua? ¿Por qué me salvaste?

Kagome sopesó las preguntas de Kikyo. En cierto momento ella quiso decir que no y seguir su camino, pero aunque la miko que tenía en frente fuera su rival amorosa seguía siendo una persona y ella en ningún momento dejaría de ayudar a las personas que necesitarán de ella.

—Porque aunque hubieras sido otra persona te hubiera ayudado sin dudar, además… Kikyo… InuYasha seguramente se encuentra muy feliz de que tú estés bien.

—Ya veo… entonces no daré las gracias—se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto a aquellos dos espíritus, ignoró por completo al mitad bestia.

Todo se quedó en silencio total, nadie decía nada. El momento estaba tenso y todas las miradas fueron a parar sobre la cabeza de la miko del futuro quién con pasos inseguros se aproximó al youkai que la miraba fríamente. Kagome al estar a la altura del demonio le dio una pequeña sonrisa. No se dijeron nada, Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar rumbo al bosque, detrás de él se fue la chica y enseguida le siguieron los compañeros de él, Rin, Jaken y Ah-Uh. Los otros tres comprendieron que era hora de irse al ver a su amiga irse al lado del demonio.

No le dirigieron palabra a InuYasha y también comenzaron a caminar por dónde antes habían pasado los demás.

InuYasha se encontraba algo dolido por la situación, el repentino rechazo de Kikyo, ni siquiera podía sentir su aroma cerca y bueno sus amigos se encontraban en la ley del hielo. Ni qué decir de Kagome, estaba viva, su corazón brincaba de alegría pero algo le estrujaba el estómago cuando vio que le sonreía a Sesshomaru y se fueron caminando rumbo al bosque. No los iba a dejar ir tan pronto quería explicaciones de todos. Saltando entre las copas se adelantó a Sesshomaru y frente a él y Kagome apareció.

— ¡Kagome!—exclamó el nombre de la muchacha, ella se sobresaltó por la acción del hanyou.

— ¿Qué quieres, InuYasha?—preguntó algo cohibida, Sesshomaru sin decir palabra solo observando la situación miraba como el pequeño cuerpo de la sacerdotisa se encogía.

— ¿Por qué viajas con Sesshomaru? Regresa conmigo, regresemos todos juntos. Además Kagome… yo… yo… te amo.

Todos pudieron llegar justo en el momento en el que el hanyou revelaba sus sentimientos por la miko. Sin embargo; se sintieron ofendidos, no era posible que InuYasha según decía amar a Kikyo ahora decía amar a Kagome. Sesshomaru no dijo nada pero podía sentir como el aura espiritual de la sacerdotisa se elevaba, se sentía molesta y ofendida.

—No digas mentiras—escondió sus ojos bajo su flequillo—no digas que me amas porque yo para ti soy la copia de Kikyo.

—En verdad te amo, Kagome.

— ¡Cállate! ¡Abajo, abajo, abajo!—exclamó mientras las lágrimas salían por sus ojos. Salinas y rajantes como dagas sobre sus mejillas.

—No seas hipócrita InuYasha—esa fue Sango que también estaba molesta por las palabras del mitad bestia—No te atrevas a decir que amas a Kagome porque todos sabemos que no… siempre la comparas con Kikyo. Yo no tengo nada en contra de ella, pero por ella… casi pudimos perder a mi amiga.

—Sango…

—No su excelencia, tengo razón. Y todos están de acuerdo. No te atrevas a decir que amas a Kagome con esa sucia boca… porque yo misma tendré que exterminarte con mi Hiraikotsu.

Nuevamente el silencio reinó.

—Maldito Sesshomaru ¿qué le has hecho a mis amigos?

Y ahora la cargaba contra el demonio, solamente frunció el ceño de mala gana. Sinceramente no sabía si InuYasha era tonto o se hacía. Pero su paciencia estaba llegando a su límite, sus uñas venenosas brillaron. Y como algo repentino una nueva batalla entre los medios hermanos comenzó.

— ¿Qué le hiciste a Kagome?—gritó enojado el poseedor de Tessaiga.

—Pregúntale a la humana—y era verdad él no tenía nada que ver. Kagome viajaba a su lado porque ella quería al igual que sus tontos amigos.

Sesshomaru estaba de mal humor habían perdido tiempo salvando a la muerta de barro, y Naraku seguramente estaba fortaleciéndose cada vez más. Con un latigazo lo mando lejos.

—Sesshomaru—llamó la miko—No vale la pena, por favor, perdónalo ahora. Y vámonos.

Era increíble de mirar para Miroku y Sango que el demonio más despiadado y frío, aceptara el deseo de Kagome. Sin decirle nada nadie, les echó una mirada para indicarles que era hora de irse. Dio indicaciones a Rin y Jaken de preparar a Ah-Uh, seguirían volando. Sango y el monje montaron a Kirara, junto a Shippo y para sorpresa de todos y algo inigualable de ver, Sesshomaru permitió qué Kagome se sujetara de _Moko-Moko _mientras se elevaban en lo alto del cielo estrellado.

InuYasha que había quedado inconsciente por el ataque del youkai, cuando recuperó el sentido se encontró totalmente solo. No había rastro de sus amigos ni de Kagome, pero sentía su aroma muy tenue y eso quería decir que estaban bastante lejos, seguramente se habían ido volando. E inmediatamente su mente empezó a figurarse una relación entre Sesshomaru y Kagome, un tic doloroso en el corazón lo pellizcaba, sentía celos.

* * *

Naraku miraba desde el espejo de Kanna el último acontecimiento de todo su grupo odiado. Había omitido el hecho de saber que Kikyo estaba viva. No sabía, pero había descubierto que en el corazón de InuYasha una pequeña oscuridad estaba sembrándose al sentirse rechazado. Y su mente meticulosa y malvada, intentaba encontrar un punto débil en Sesshomaru pero no encontró nada por el momento, solo el hecho interesante de que Kagome había buscado a Sesshomaru con su mirada.

—Interesante—y empezó a reír.

Su cuerpo degenerado, se estaba reconstruyendo, dejando fuera lo que ya no le servía.

A su lado se encontraba Kagura quién miró también toda la escena, se sentía celosa. ¿Cómo era posible que Kagome consiguiera la atención de Sesshomaru? Bueno, ella precisamente no había sido amigable en sus inicios con el youkai pero sabía que si quería ser libre tendría que recurrir a él porque quisiera o no. Sesshomaru era el único que podría acabar con la vida de Naraku. Vio a Kanna; no tenía si quiera una expresión en su rostro se mantenía igual que siempre. Y quién sabe Kami a dónde se había metido está vez Hakudoshi con ese caballo Entei.

Kagura sin decir nada, tomó su pluma y salió volando del escondite de Naraku. Mientras volaba en la tranquilidad de la noche casi era tumbada por una ráfaga de aire.

—Kagura—se trataba de Hakudoshi.

—Eres tu, Hakudoshi ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Vaya que altanera eres—empezó a reír el chico—Sé en dónde se encuentra el último fragmento de Shikon en estos momentos. ¿recuerdas que fui partido a la mitad?—Kagura asintió en silencio, recordaba que el bebé que ella traía había sido rebanado en dos partes. Una de esas mitades era Hakudoshi y la otra mitad se la había llevado Kanna a quién sabe dónde y en esos momentos que la vio al lado de Naraku no vio aquella otra mitad.

—Y bien… será mejor ir a buscarlo antes de que el grupo de InuYasha lo encuentre.

—Te equivocas mi querida, Kagura ya no es el grupo de InuYasha. Ahora es de Sesshomaru.

—Que informado estás.

—¿Recuerdas que estoy conectado a Naraku?

Ella no dijo nada más.

—Cómo te decía, el fragmento de Shikon se encuentra entre los límites de este mundo con el otro. Los monjes y monstruos que asesiné no me dicen mucho, tendremos que seguir buscando ¿verdad Entei? ¿Quieres asesinar humanos?

El caballo endemoniado relinchó ansioso de ver sangre.

—No me queda de otra ¿verdad? Tengo que acompañarte—la dama de los vientos bufó exasperada de ser niñera de ese mocoso.

Las dos extensiones de Naraku se fueron volando hacia el bosque para buscar la respuesta de ver que era lo que había entre los límites del mundo con el otro.

* * *

Ellos habían decendido en un claro del bosque dónde había termales cercanas. Eso emocionó a las chicas que estaban ansiosas por tomar un baño, había sido un largo día. Sesshomaru dejó a la muchacha en el suelo y se internó en el bosque sin decir nada, dejó a su pequeño grupo junto a los humanos quienes se encargaban de preparar un campamento.

—Jaken vamos a pescar algo—dijo Miroku, aunque se moría por ir a ver los bellos atributos de las chicas tenían que comer algo. El sapo verde refunfuño pero aceptó de mala gana, él también tenía hambre.

Una vez que montaron el campamento y la fogata estaba encendida se fueron todos a hacer sus cosas. Los chiquillos también acompañaron a las chicas a las termas. Aunque Shippo estaba muy sonrojado por mirar a la pequeña Rin, se sentía incómodo y en todo momento no miró a la chica.

Kagome y Sango conversaban sobre lo acontecido con InuYasha, y la taijiya no estaba muy de acuerdo en qué Kagome salvará a Kikyo. Pero era su amiga y sabia que ella tenía un corazón enorme.

—Creo que es hora de irnos—dijo Sango.

—Me quedaré un poco más—dijo Kagome—tengo que pensar sobre lo que hoy paso con InuYasha.

—Está bien, te entiendo—dijo la exterminadora y ayudó a los chicos a salir. Se vistieron y decidieron dejar sola a la miko con sus pensares—Te llamaremos cuando la cena esté lista.

Higurashi asintió con la cabeza y mirando al cielo se ensimismo en sus pensamientos, miraba las estrellas. Ni siquiera notó que alguien estaba también al otro extremo de las termas, tampoco se había percatado de la presencia de Kagome, ni mucho menos su olfato había captado otra presencia, el vapor de las aguas le impedía saber quién era. Ambos ignorándose pero a unos escasos metros de mirarse.

Sesshomaru había tenido casi la misma idea de Kagome en pensar, en el agua, el agua caliente según se decía hacía olvidar las penas y ayudaba a pensar mejor. Quitándose su armadura, hakama y aori se metió dentro del agua. Ignorando que la miko también estaba ahí.

La miko se despereso un poco y decidió que podía nadar, no era tan ni tan pequeño. Estaba a la medida, ya que el agua le llegaba cubriendo hombros casi al cuello. Nadando un poco se topó con algo que no reconoció, pero al salir del agua con un rostro colorado por el calor del agua se encontró con algo que jamás imaginó ver. Sesshomaru estaba frente a ella totalmente desnudo, mojado y viéndola fríamente. Se había chocado con su pecho, y por mucho él era más alto que ella ya que el agua le llegaba a la mitad del pecho casi abdomen. Su cara se coloreó de un rojo, la sangre se había aglomerado en sus mejillas y estaba a punto de desvanecerse.

—¿Qué haces aquí miko?—preguntó él. No podía mirar el cuerpo de la chica ya que estaba bajo agua. Y no se sentía interesado en ver los cueros de la miko del futuro.

—Sesshomaru ¡eres un pervertido!—la joven gritó muy sonrojada. E intentó cubrirse a toda costa con sus pequeñas manos.

Se alejó del youkai. Sesshomaru iba a salir del agua.

—¡No!—él la volteó a ver con una ceja arqueada—¡No se te ocurra salir! No quiero ver tus miserias.

—Entonces lárgate tú—fue lo único que dijo Sesshomaru—No tienes nada que esconder, las humanas son tan simples que todas tienen absolutamente lo mismo.

Golpe bajo para Kagome, ya que se sintió ofendida por las palabras del frío youkai. Ni uno ni otro salieron de las termas, se quedaron ahí, en silencio. Sesshomaru la ignoraba y Kagome no quería siquiera mirarlo al rostro estaba muy avergonzada, estaba desnuda en el agua con la persona que menos se imaginó.

Desde lejos InuYasha los había localizado y su sangre hervía al ver qué esos dos estaban _juntos y desnudos._

_Desnudos, desnudos, desnudos…._su mente le estaba jugando sucio en esos momentos gruñó de mala gana.

**Fin capítulo.**


	8. InuYasha no puede cruzar el pozo

**Hola chicas, perdón por tardar tanto tiempo, ya sé que pasaron las fiestas patrias aquí en México y tenía planeado colgarles el siguiente capítulo el día 15 ya que iba a estar de fiestas, pero por otras razones no pude hacerlo. De todas formas; espero que me disculpen por tardar tanto, y la verdad quería colgarlo hasta el 31 de Octubre para desearles un Feliz Halloween pero creo que ya sería mucho tiempo pero les daré un pequeño regalo para ese día en compensación de que les hice esperar mucho para la continuación.**

**Y ahora pues… no podré responder todos los review que me han llegado por falta de tiempo, solo espero que disfruten el capítulo y una vez más me disculpen por tardar demasiado. Así que ya saben un bonito review para esté capítulo.**

**Y viniendo a hacer publicidad xD acá les pido un like en mi página de fans en Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente link** zimbacavalera

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo VII. La sangre del demonio. Te evado, no quiero verte.**

•

•

•

El hanyou estaba dispuesto a saltar y atacar a su medio hermano por estar mirando a Kagome. Sin embargo; no paso mucho tiempo pues el platino salió del agua a pesar de los gritos de la azabache, se le miraba bastante sonrojada.

Sesshomaru la ignoraba, no era cosa del otro mundo apreciar los genitales masculinos.

Para Kagome era vergonzoso aunque aceptaba que el demonio tenía el porte de una escultura griega, sus genitales estaban en una exacta posición entre sus piernas, y un fino casi inexistente vello púbico en sus ingles de color platino como todo su cabello; su miembro viril estaba posicionado exactamente en su lugar de un tamaño bastante sugerente. Sus piernas eran musculosas y firmes, el pectoral marcado, fornido, no cabía de otra forma para describirlo: escultural. Sesshomaru era escultural a más no poder, pero parecía que el mismo no tenía vergüenza ya que se vestía frente a sus ojos y ella ya no sabía si de su nariz le salía sangre.

Después de que el demonio terminó de colocar su armadura se retiró de las termas, finalmente ella se quedó pensativa, aún sonrojada. Terminó de asearse y al igual que el inu, se vistió y regresó a dónde habían colocado el improvisado campamento. Cuando se dio cuenta todo estaba listo, los pescados que Miroku y Jaken habían pescado estaban asados.

Y para sorpresa de ella misma, Sesshomaru también se encontraba tan sereno y serio como siempre, él traía un enorme pedazo de carne de algún animal que degustaba crudo, la sangre bañaba sus mejillas y manos. Pero estaba cercano al grupo, ella evadió inmediatamente su mirada, se sentó al lado de Sango quién miró raramente a su amiga pues se le notaba un sonrojo en las mejillas cuando miraba de reojo al demonio.

— ¿Sucedió algo, Kagome-chan?—preguntó la exterminadora, al mismo tiempo que le pasaba a ella un pescado.

— ¿A qué te refieres Sango?—preguntó ella, no estaba segura a que se refería su amiga.

—No me digas cosas Kagome, ¿por qué te sonrojas cuando ves a Sesshomaru?

Dio en el clavo ya que la cara de la miko se coloreó tenuemente.

—Etto… no pasó nada—dijo ella evadiendo el tema, dándolo por zanjado, pero otra cosa era que Sango no se iba a dar por vencida e iba a descubrir que era lo que pasaba entre ella y el demonio.

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, sin peleas. Hubo suficientes pescados para todos, aunque estaban deseosos de probar la comida que Kagome traía de su época.

—Kagome-chan—llamó Shippo— ¿Cuándo irás a tu época? Quisiera que trajeras esos ramen.

—No lo sé, Shippo-kun—dijo pensativa la chica—Posiblemente nos encontremos demasiado lejos de la aldea de la anciana Kaede como para regresar.

—Pero puedes pedirle a Kirara que te lleve—dijo el kitsune insistente.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con que la azabache viajará a su época para poder tener más provisiones, las que tenían eran pocas y necesitaban más. En especial los primeros auxilios de Kagome.

—Está bien… posiblemente está misma noche me vaya a buscarlos y mañana por la mañana esté de regreso. Quisiera quedarme a dormir en mi cama—dijo soñadoramente la joven, sus amigos la comprendían pues pasaba demasiado tiempo fuera de su hogar y seguramente su familia la estaba extrañando.

Al terminar de cenar, se alistó la joven, pidió a Sango a Kirara, la gatita de fuego aceptó. Pero detrás de ella se posó Sesshomaru, al mismo tiempo sorprendiendo todos por el hecho de su presencia, la miko se sintió cohibida y un poco nerviosa por tener al inu cerca de ella, nuevamente el sonrojo la invadió. Cosa que notó la taijiya agrandando más su curiosidad, quería saber que había sucedido entre el demonio y su amiga, pero tendría que esperar para que Kagome decidiera contarle.

—Te llevo, humana—comentó de la nada, a él realmente no le interesaba mucho el hecho de que la sacerdotisa se fuera toda la noche, pero podía sentir el aroma de InuYasha cercano. Sabía que el mitad bestia sería un enorme problema cuando apareciera, y tampoco estaba de ánimos para estar curando a la humana.

Kagome no dijo nada, solo asintió con un par de cabezadas; y como cundo salieron de Moon Palace se sujetó fuertemente de Moko-Moko. Ascendieron por los aires estrellados de esa noche de verán.

La chica iba sonrojada, Sesshomaru podía sentir el aroma de su medio aroma acercándose, al mirar hacia abajo apreció que iba corriendo mientras les seguía. Sabía que se avecinaba otra pelea con ese estúpido hibrido. De reojo observó a la muchacha quién se encontraba distraída casi somnolienta a varios centímetros de él ya que su cola era lo suficientemente larga. En unos minutos más aceleró su paso para llegar a la aldea de esa odiosa anciana; sobrevoló la misma hasta llegar al Goshimboku, al lado del mismo árbol agrado se encontraba el pozo devora huesos famoso por evitar que los demonios se regeneraran ya que por su profundidad y lejanía los monstruos no podían regenerar sus energías malignas.

Al descender, Kagome se encontraba dormida. La movió un poco, hasta que abrió los ojos.

Cuando la miko notó aquella mirada ambarina, la desvió recordando el escultural cuerpo del demonio.

—Hemos llegado—dijo él sin decir nada, viendo como desenfundaba a Tokijin.

— ¿Vas a matarme?

Él no contestó nada, pero minutos después InuYasha apareció frente a ellos enojado.

— ¡Kagome!—exclamó, la miko se sorprendió de mirar al hibrido.

—InuYasha…

—Mujer… lárgate a dónde tengas que ir—ordenó el youkai fríamente, ella sin dudarlo saltó dentro del pozo. Cosa que al mismo Sesshomaru sorprendió ya que él no tenía conocimiento del cómo era que Kagome se iba y regresaba.

InuYasha intentando ignorar a su medio hermano, saltó dentro del pozo, pero una espada que casi le rebana el cuello detuvo su andar, dispuesto a pelear. Sesshomaru le ignoró y saltó.

—Idiota—dijo divertido el hanyou—Yo y Kagome somos los únicos que podemos ir a su época.

Sin embargo; su sorpresa fue tal que al momento en el que Sesshomaru saltó una poderosa luz rosada lo rodeó y lo tragó. Intentando repetir lo que su hermano hizo, saltó, pero mayor fue su sorpresa al saber que no pudo pasar a la época de Kagome, no entendía el porqué de aquella situación pero eso lo puso de muy mal humor, sea cual fuese el motivo, él los esperaría para saldar cuentas con ambos por estar _desnudos _y _juntos _en las termas. Seguramente estaban esperando el momento adecuado a que él se distrajera y pudieran aparearse como animales.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al salir del pozo, sintió en su ser una gran cantidad de sustancias contaminantes en el ambiente, muchos ruidos raros captaban sus oídos. Parecían ser monstruos rugiendo furiosos para atacar y comer humanos. Con Tokijin en mano decidió salir del templo. Todo era distinto, el verde césped había desaparecido dejando alrededor algo gris solido en el cual se encontraba de pie, muchos árboles habían desaparecido. El árbol sagrado seguía intacto, tan colosal como siempre. Con un extraño rosario alrededor de la marca dónde el idiota de InuYasha había estado sellado. Y otra cosa que llamó su atención… ¿Dónde se encontraba el hanyou? Con curiosidad en su piel decidió explorar el lugar; se acercó a las escaleras que daban a lo que parecía ser la aldea de la anciana Kaede, pero por las ventanas de aquellas chozas había luz. Y siguiendo el aroma de la miko empezó a buscarla. El lugar estaba impregnado por su aroma y varios otros.

Al llegar al final de las escaleras se encontró con una cabaña raramente peculiar, dentro había luz potente diferente a la de una vela. Se acercó a la puerta y notó que no era de madera como la de una cabaña normal. Abrió con el pestillo de la misma y sus ojos vieron cosas que nunca antes había visto, y una ola de aromas le invadió nuevamente.

Escuchó un maullido, al localizar al dueño del sonido, vio que un gato gordo con manchas cafés se embarraba en sus piernas insistentemente, se puso en dos para arañarle las piernas en señal de afilarse las garras. A punto de darle un punta pie un extraño niño llegó para tomarlo en brazos.

—Buyo, aquí estás—al subir la mirada el chiquillo hizo cara de horror, soltó a la gorda bola de pelos y cayó de bruces— ¿Q-quién eres tú?

—…—

No contestó, aún curioso de saber en dónde estaba.

Souta no conocía al extraño inquilino que estaba en la entrada de la casa. Y no venía cuando llegó Kagome, posiblemente fuera un ladrón pero era parecido a InuYasha por el largo de su cabello al igual que el tono plateado.

— ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto?—detrás de Souta llegó el abuelo, para Sesshomaru se le hizo algo más normal ver al anciano con ropas del Sengoku— ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Vienes con mi nieta?

— ¿Qué pasa, abuelo, Souta?—de la cocina salió la madre de Kagome, miró a Sesshomaru que les miraba con indiferencia— ¿Tú eres amigo de mi Kagome?—sonrió—Pasa, pasa… Kagome está en su recámara cambiándose el pijama. En un momento la llamo.

La mujer se acercó a las escaleras, tocó el hombro de Sesshomaru quién iba a repelar. Pero sus oídos fueron aturdidos por el grito de la fémina madura.

— ¡Kagome, hija te ha venido a buscar tu amigo!—

Desde arriba, la miko estaba terminando de ponerse el saco de su pijama color azul cielo con borreguitos. Escuchó el grito de su madre y su sien se inflamó, su mano se hizo puño. Enojada, dando zancadas se acercó a las escaleras, pensando que era InuYasha que la había seguido hasta su casa. Bajó escaleras.

— ¡InuYasha! ¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?—no había notado qué no era el mitad bestia si no otra persona pues tenía los ojos cerrados—InuYasha… ¡abajo!

No pasó nada… fue entonces cuando abrió los ojos.

—S-Sesshomaru que h-haces aquí—sorprendida— ¿Cómo es que pudiste pasar a mi época? ¿E InuYasha, dónde está?

—El hibrido no está aquí—fue lo único que dijo, ahora que la miraba traía nuevamente ropas raras pero más reservadas ya que no mostraba absolutamente nada de ella, miró a los demás humanos que vestían exactamente igual con ropas raras.

— ¿Te llamas Sesshomaru? ¿Tú no tienes orejas de perro verdad?—ese chiquillo le estaba colmando la paciencia.

— ¡Souta!—exclamó Kagome—Él es Sesshomaru, medio hermano de InuYasha y no… no tiene orejas de perro… porque él es un Taiyoukai.

—Así que un demonio… así que está es la apariencia de un demonio puro—dijo el abuelo, con mirada seria, examinando al inu de arriba abajo. Luego su semblante cambió—Bueno vamos a cenar ¿se quedan?—sonrió de buena gana.

—Esto…

—Hice estofado de res—dijo la madre de la miko, ella sonrió.

— ¡Sí!—dijo Kagome—Siempre tengo espacio para algo más—se volteó a ver a Sesshomaru-¿Te quedas a cenar?

—Yo no como, comida humana—

—Vamos Sesshomaru—dijo Kagome—Nadie se enterará que el Lord del Oeste comió comida humana. Te gustará.

El demonio estaba tentado a ignorarla y salir de ahí, pero de mala gana accedió. Se fueron todos a la cocina, la familia de la miko se encontraba contenta de que la misma regresara. Ayumi, la madre de Kagome sirvió en platos porciones para cada uno, degustaron la cena, y por primera vez aunque no lo admitiera a nadie Sesshomaru aceptaba que lo que comía estaba realmente exquisito. Le dieron a probar una extraña bebida de color negro llamada café que igual sus papilas gustativas degustaron, algo que nunca antes había probado. Comió cosas que nunca antes había probado; consumió papitas de ajo y mantequilla que igual fueron gloria para su paladar. Kagome se miraba contenta y sorprendida de que el youkai de cierta manera fuera curioso al comer cosas de su época. Así misma descubriendo que en esos mismos momentos se volvió fan del chocolate pues llevaba cuatro tablillas. Una vez que llenaron a más no poder sus estómagos estaban todos dispuestos a dormir.

— ¿En dónde dormirás, Sesshomaru?—preguntó Souta.

—Yo no duermo.

— ¿Por qué no lo invitas a dormir contigo, Souta?—preguntó Ayumi.

—Está bien mamá. ¿Sesshomaru duermes conmigo?

—No.

Ayumi río por la indiferencia del demonio, luego miró a Kagome que aún comía unas galletas.

—Kagome, hija han sido suficientes golosinas por hoy. Así que bueno, invita a Sesshomaru a dormir. Sesshomaru, puedes quedarte a dormir en la sala, los sillones son lo suficientemente grandes para que duermas en ellos. Te traeré algunas almohadas y cobijas.

Kagome se sorprendió por la amabilidad con la que su madre trataba al demonio. Ella aceptó y se dispuso a preparar la sala para el demoño. Cuando se vio una cama improvisada con almohadas y cobijas indicó a Sesshomaru que ahí se quedaría, él no dijo nada al igual que desde que llegó. Todos se despidieron, se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos.

El demonio miró el sofá, era denigrante que le dieran hospedaje unos humanos raros, aunque admitía para sus adentros que la comida era exquisita, mejor que la que él acostumbraba a comer. Se acomodó en el sofá y aceptó que era suave más no cómodo, e intentó dormir pero estaría alerta por si InuYasha intentaba algo. Podía escuchar a los humanos darse las buenas noches.

Kagome se encontraba recostada en su cama, pero no podía dormir, aún no entendía cómo era posible que el demonio pudiera haber pasado a su época e InuYasha no. Además eran muchas preguntas, era raro que Sesshomaru se encontrará durmiendo en su sala. Y luego a su mente vino nuevamente la imagen escultural de él, parecía un perfecto adonis, su rostro se coloreó en la oscuridad de su habitación. Intentó dormir pero era imposible, al menos sabía que era de madrugada por la Luna que se asomaba entre las cortinas. Se levantó cansada de no poder dormir, con escozor en la garganta por sed. Decidió bajar a la cocina.

Tratando de no hacer ruido para no despertar a Sesshomaru se aventuró en los oscuros pasillos de su casa; cuando bajó las escaleras la madera rechinó, esperando que el demonio no se despertará aunque lo que no sabía era que el inu ya la había escuchado desde que tocó el piso de su recámara. Fue ella a la cocina y sirvió la tan esperada agua, saciando su sed. Regresó a la sala.

Se acercó para mirar a Sesshomaru, quién mantenía los ojos cerrados, pensando que estaba dormido. Él escuchaba cada uno de sus movimientos, abrió sus ojos por instinto y la jaló. Sus sentidos de supervivencia lo dominaban, con sus garras bañadas en ácido la tenía bajo su cuerpo. Ella había exclamado en sorpresa pero cuando abrió los ojos el ácido de Sesshomaru iluminaba tenuemente su rostro, se asustó al verse amenazada de esa forma, pero luego sintió el peso del demonio cambiando su cara de horror por una sonrojada.

—S-Sesshomaru—tartamudeó, y él hizo desaparecer el ácido verdoso, nuevamente quedándose en la oscuridad a excepción de la Luna que les espiaba. Él también sintió el pequeño cuerpo de la miko, pues su armadura descansaba a un lado del sofá y sentía la piel de ella estremecerse por el contacto. En su pecho sintió los atributos de ella. Su mirada era penetrante, entró en una especie de trance en el que pudo admirar a la chica detalladamente. Admirando aquellos ojos chocolate arrogantes, infantiles… un destello especial había en su iris. Una boca pequeña con unos labios finos, femeninos y hasta para él sugerentes. Kagome estaba sonrojada, jamás en su vida había tenido tan cerca de un hombre, al único había sido InuYasha pero solo cuando la abrazaba pero jamás había estado bajo el yugo de uno. Tampoco se imaginaba que iba a estar Sesshomaru ahí.

Sintiéndose adormecida, levantó un poco su rostro, rozando los labios finos, cálidos del demonio. Él no se apartó, sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de ella… hasta que en un parpadeo se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. De un momento a otro se movió bruscamente para alejarse de ella, repudiarla, repudiarse por dejarse sorprender así. A ella la tiró a un lado, en el suelo.

—Idiota—dijo ella enojada, pero raramente triste por el reciente rechazo del demonio.

No contestó, ella se retiró rápidamente a su habitación sin mirarle, ciertamente herida por su rechazo. Él no dijo ni hizo nada, pues no sabía exactamente qué era lo que había pasado en esos escasos minutos. Se recostó nuevamente intentando analizar qué había pasado.

Kagome por su parte se encontraba raramente herida… ella no sentía nada por Sesshomaru… ella afirmaba que estaba enamorada de InuYasha. Pero el rechazo para cualquier mujer era un golpe bajo para su feminidad, algo hacían mal para ser rechazadas, cualquier hombre si la hubiera rechazado así le hubiera dolido. Suspiró para tranquilizarse pero sus labios cosquilleaban por el fino roce que hubo con los labios de Sesshomaru. Se acomodó en su cama y tras pensar que solo había sido algo que nunca debió suceder se quedó profundamente dormida.

Abajo el demonio seguía preguntándose qué era lo que había sucedido con aquella humana odiosa. Todo era raro para él, pues nada de lo que estaba a su alrededor era conocido, nunca antes había visto esos raros objetos qué le rodeaban. Y nuevamente la cara de Kagome aparecía en su memoria, reprochándose el pensar en ella. Intentó dormir, aunque no lo hizo precisamente se quedó en un lapso de dormitación.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Al otro lado del pozo el hanyou se encontraba malhumorado y no se explicaba que era lo que había pasado; no comprendía por qué no había pasado a través del pozo y el odioso de Sesshomaru si pudo hacerlo. Se quebraba la cabeza al intentando encontrarle respuesta… al paso de la noche no pudo hacerlo y con los ojos pesados por el sueño decidió subirse a un árbol a dormir para esperar el alba y poder interrogar a la miko y su medio hermano.

— ¡Feh!—dijo con ojos cerrados—Es más que obvio qué Kagome sigue amándome.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

La mañana había llegado tempranamente, era un sábado por la mañana en la época de Kagome. Nadie trabajaba a excepción de Ayumi, el abuelo se quedaba en casa al igual que Souta pero por ser un día de descanso, la madre de Kagome decidió que iría a su trabajo por la noche para poder estar el poco tiempo que su hija se quedará en casa con ella. Ella fue la primera en levantarse y dirigirse rumbo a la cocina para preparar un rico desayuno para todos, con el inquilino amigo de la miko tenía que lucirse en sus habilidades culinarias. En pijama se fue directo a la cocina y comenzó a desayunar.

Sesshomaru había escuchado los pasos de la mujer desde que puso un pie en el suelo; no abrió los ojos hasta que le escuchó en la cocina. Se levantó inmediatamente, su cuerpo se lo ordenaba ya que estaba un poco adolorido aunque no podía negarse que era un guerrero y había dormido a la intemperie y ese lugar fue cómodo.

—Oh, buenos días Sesshomaru—dijo Ayumi mientras le sonreía y regresaba a sus labores culinarias.

El demonio no contestó al saludo matutino, solamente se quedó mirando todo lo que la fémina hacía. Por lo que pudo reconocer se trataban de huevos, fue lo único que reconoció. Ayumi mezclaba en un cacharro los huevos, precalentó con un poco de aceite el sartén y primero vertió en trozos pequeños jamón con tocino. Después de que se frieron, echó el huevo mezclado en el cacharro. Al olfato del inu era un aroma exquisito nunca antes sentido.

—Sé que te gustarán mis famosos huevos con jamón y tocino—sonrió—Sesshomaru… ¿crees que puedas ayudarme a preparar un poco de jugo de naranja?

Sesshomaru iba a responder cuando la mujer estaba sacando de uno de sus muebles otros raros recipientes. Gruñó de mala gana, él no tenía por qué estar ayudando a nada a esa humana madre de la miko odiosa. Pero sacó las naranjas e hizo lo mismo que Ayumi cuando le mostró cómo hacer jugo fresco. Tras un rato en la cocina, se había conseguido un desayuno bastante decente.

Ayumi se había lucido haciendo sus huevos con jamón y tocino, jugo de naranja que hizo Sesshomaru, tostadas con mermelada, tostadas con ensalada de atún. Fruta picada, leche y café.

Siendo seguramente las nueve de la mañana los demás miembros de la residencia Higurashi comenzaron a despertar; los gritos de Souta para despertar al abuelo y Kagome fueron más que suficiente. Salió con los ojos rojos por el sueño de su habitación y refunfuñando por el hecho de despertar de esa forma. Bajó las escaleras lentamente seguida por su abuelo que estaba en las mismas condiciones. Somnolientos se fueron directamente a la cocina.

—Buenos días—dijo Kagome somnolienta aun no notando la presencia de Sesshomaru que en ningún momento le retiró la vista de su persona.

—Buenos días a todos—dijo su madre—El desayuno está listo, Sesshomaru me ayudo a prepararlo.

El demonio miró a la mujer mayor, con una mirada gélida sin sentimientos pero le sorprendía que esos humanos se relacionaran con él con tanta naturalidad. Eran iguales a la joven de joviales. Se sentaron a la mesa, Kagome en ningún momento le miró, le ignoró en todo momento y desayunaron en silencio con algunas pláticas por parte del abuelo y la madre, Souta conversaba con Kagome, pero ella se encontraba un poco seria pues sentía la mirada del demonio.

— ¿Te quedarás hasta mañana hija?—preguntó Ayumi esperanzada que así fuera.

—Hoy mismo tenemos que regresar al Sengoku, mamá—se disculpó la chica—Hay muchas cosas que hacer haya… los muchachos me están esperando.

—Qué lástima hija—la mujer mayor suspiró pesadamente—quería comprarte algo de ropa… la que tienes ya está muy usada—

—Mi ropa no está tan mal—dijo la chica con la boca llena.

Tras un rato de insistencia; la miko aceptó de buena gana salir con su madre ese sábado al centro comercial. Pero la cosa era dejar a Sesshomaru en la casa. Igual la negación del demonio hizo que al final optaran por llevarlo. Toda la familia Higurashi se alistó para salir rumbo al centro comercial.

Kagome no se encontraba del todo contenta, estaba un poco nerviosa de que alguien los viera, ya que la armadura del demonio daba mucho en que pensar y él se negó en quitársela y dejarla en la casa. Se fueron así, también sus marcas sanguíneas en el rostro y en las manos eran demasiado curiosas a la vista de las demás personas, al menos con InuYasha, él podía pasar desapercibido pues la gorra le hacía verse un poco más normal pero sin duda alguna esos dos eran hermanos, les encanaba ser la vista flaca de todos.

Saliendo del templo de su familia, tomaron un taxi el cual quería destrozar el demonio por su raro movimiento y sonido, el taxista asustado por gran tamaño de la espada decidió no llevar a esas personas locas, tras un rato más tarde de tomar un taxi los trasladó hasta el centro comercial de Tokio.

En todo momento Sesshomaru fue en silencio, mirando las acciones de las mujeres, que entraban de lugar en lugar, pudo distinguir que era parecido al pueblo dónde los humanos compraban su comida, ropa, provisiones entre otras cosas. Aunque interiormente se sorprendía por ver que en donde se compraban la ropa los humanos era de un tamaño más grande y en ningún espacio a la redonda vio un kimono común y corriente, solamente más ropa extraña que demás humanas se probaban, admiraban y finalmente compraban.

Se quedó con el abuelo y Souta quienes miraban a Kagome junto a su madre probarse diferentes tipos de ropa. Pasaron aproximadamente una hora con treinta minutos en la cual la miko no se decidía en elegir. Al final de todo encontró unos varios conjuntos que Ayumi le sugirió.

—Seguramente esté te quedará perfecto hija, te verías preciosa—anunció la madre contenta mostrándole a la sacerdotisa un pantalón de color café claro llegando al color cacao, una blusa amarilla de manga larga sin hombros.

—Ese está muy lindo—dijo la muchacha, tomando las prendas qué su madre le había dado; se fue directo al probador.

Se desnudó de sus ropas y probó las nuevas. Haciendo juego con su cabello salió nuevamente, modelando a su madre el lindo conjunto. Tras un rato más, encontraron un jeans de mezclilla entubado, una blusa de color blanco parecido a la amarilla sin hombros, una blusa de color lila y unos pantalones de vinyl igualmente entubados a la figura de la chica. Tomando también el momento aprovechó la joven para poder comprar algo de ropa interior para ella y porque no llevarle a Sango. Pues hace poco su amiga había empezado a utilizar ropa interior moderna.

La sacerdotisa escogió un conjunto de lencería de color morado oscuro de tela plisada con un borde de encaje lila, y un diseño de flores de sakura en color azul. Una pantaleta de medio glúteo mejor conocido como cachetero con el mismo diseño del sostén. Igualmente escogió otro par para Sango, uno de color amarillo y otro en color rosa, para ella escogió un conjunto en color rojo sangre, pasional, precioso, uno de color negro y otro finalmente verde.

—Son preciosos hija—abrazó su madre a la miko, ella le correspondió el abrazo.

—Gracias madre—comentó la chica contenta.

—Sigamos comprando ropa—la mujer le guiñó un ojo coquetamente al momento de mostrarle un conjunto formal para su persona, Ayumi se fue a probar el conjunto.

Desde fuera, el demonio había visto a Kagome vestir todas aquellas ropas raras pero que no le quedaban nada mal aunque seguía pensando que eran ropas raras, feas… pero que a ella le quedaban perfectas. ¿Qué demonios andaba pensando? ¿La mujer viéndose perfecta en ropas raras? Suspiró al momento que también gruñó de mala gana.

Finalmente, Kagome recordó que tenía unos cuantos ahorros y podría llevarle algo distinto a cada uno de sus amigos. Para Shippo escogió; un pequeño pantalón en color beige y una playera en color azul rey con naranja. Para Sango decidió llevarle unos jeans de mezclilla y una blusa de encajes con escote en forma de V que seguramente le quedarían perfectamente, para el monje Miroku decidió llevar pergaminos antiguos. De la misma forma decidieron pasar al súper mercado. Con un montón de bolsas de la tienda de ropa recorrieron primeramente el centro comercial, compraron un helado y uno de chocolate para Sesshomaru. En todo momento Kagome no quiso cruzar palabra con el demonio ya que en su mente estaba demasiado presente el suceso de la noche anterior, se sonrojaba pero al mismo tiempo se reprochaba haber estado tan cerca de él.

Una vez que llegaron al súper mercado, compraron provisiones que seguramente les harían falta en la otra época. Se llevaron varios potes de ramen instantáneo, papas de ajo con cebolla, charolas de carne de res, puerco y pollo. Vegetales, dulces, se llevaron primeros auxilios como agua oxigenada; alcohol, banditas, vendas e inclusive se llevaron antibióticos para cualquier cosa.

Llevaron abarrotes para la casa de Kagome, utensilios de uso personal, como cepillos de dientes nuevos, jabón y papel de baño, shampoo, pasta dental, unos cepillos. Desodorante para su uso, llevo unos cuantos.

— ¿Qué es eso, humana?—preguntó el demonio viendo como la muchacha tomaba aquellos objetos. El estómago de la chica dio un vuelco al escucharle hablar ya que en todo momento se había mantenido en silencio.

—Son cosas que necesitamos para asearnos, seguramente tú no los usas pero estos son desodorantes que sirven para que nosotros no apestemos a sudor, estos son cepillos de dientes y aquel tubo la pasta para lavar nuestras bocas, papel de baño. El jabón y el shampoo para cuando nos vamos a duchar—explicó ella sin mirarle ya que se encontraba escogiendo que llevar.

La madre de Kagome se había ido con el abuelo y Souta por otras cosas para la casa.

Minutos después regresaron con leche, huevo, embutidos, y chatarra.

Tras hacer todas las compras que en realidad fueron demasiadas decidieron regresar al templo Higurashi; en dónde llevaron todas las compras directo a la casa. Para sorpresa de la miko, Sesshomaru decidió cargar unas cuantas bolsas llenas de cosas.

—Kagome-chan, ¿y tú mochila amarilla?—preguntó su madre.

—Seguramente la perdí en la otra época.

—No te preocupes hija—sonrió la madre—Te prestaré la mía, la usaba cuando iba a la escuela, es demasiado amplia un poquito más que la amarilla.

El abuelo se fue al templo, Souta fue a su habitación a jugar videojuegos; y nuevamente se quedaron solos la sacerdotisa y el demonio en un silencio incómodo que rompió Ayumi al regresar con una bonita mochila rosa en color pastel, con varias bolsas pequeñas.

—Es hermosa—sonrió la chica—Deja comienzo a empacar todo.

Sesshomaru miró la labor de las humanas, Ayumi se fue nuevamente a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, se dio cuenta de que esa mujer adoraba el arte culinario y aceptaba que tenía un buen sazón. Pero su mirada prestaba atención a los movimientos de la miko—ella empacaba varias cosas de las que habían comprado en aquel raro lugar lleno de más humanos, lleno de sonidos y olores.

Ella guardaba las prendas de ropa dentro de la mochila hasta el final, seguida de las botellas de agua, los potes de ramen instantáneo, las varias charolas de carnes, algunos embutidos. En el siguiente compartimiento guardó los primeros auxilios y en otro los utensilios de uso personal.

— ¿Ya se van hija?—preguntó la madre desde la cocina.

—Si madre—sonrió Kagome dirigiéndose hacia el lugar donde se encontraba su madre.

—Pero hija… estoy preparándoles algo de comer para que cenen haya y de paso coman con nosotros.

—Lo siento madre… pero ahora si tenemos que irnos ya mismo.

—Está bien—suspiró Ayumi derrotada, pero nuevamente una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro jovial. Se apresuró a terminar de cocinar y en unos recipientes les sirvió la comida, olía exquisito ya que se trataba de un estofado de res con vegetales. Arroz frito, bolas de arroz, un poco de sushi casero y filetes de pescado empanizados con ensalada fresca. Desde la sala Sesshomaru olía la comida y sus papilas gustativas se estimulaban ya que aceptaba que la comida humana en ese lugar era bastante buena; mejor que la que él acostumbraba a comer.

Cuando la mochila estuvo en su máximo de capacidad, la chica se la cargó en la espalda, rumbo al templo dónde el abuelo se encontraba encendiendo un incienso y rezando a los dioses. Vio a su nieta, la despidió. Y ambos saltaron al interior del pozo, en unos momentos llegaron al Sengoku pues pudieron escuchar el cantar de los pájaros, un oxígeno más puro. Instintivamente el demonio tomó a la miko de la cintura, de un salto llegaron a la superficie.

— ¡Feh, al fin llegan!—escucharon la voz de cierto individuo.

—InuYasha…

—Bien… me alegra que hayan tenido tiempo para pasar juntos—decía sarcásticamente al demonio y miko.

—No es lo que tú crees, InuYasha.

—No me interesa saber que te gusta revolcarte con mi hermano—dijo de manera hiriente para ella, un golpe duro a su corazón a Kagome mientras que Sesshomaru no se encontraba de humor para aguantar las estupideces que ese mitad bestia decía.

—No malinterpretes las cosas, hibrido—sentenció el inu de mala gana—Esa humana odiosa jamás sería tocada por mí.

Sin quererlo las palabras de Sesshomaru fueron hirientes para Kagome quién solamente hizo un pequeño gesto de dolor que no pasó desapercibido para InuYasha. Cosa que le hizo enojar ya que inmediatamente desenvainó a Tessaiga, e igualmente el Taiyoukai tomó a Tokijin listo para atacar al hibrido.

—Ahora bien explíquenme… ¿Por qué no pude pasar por el pozo? Explícame Kagome—dijo enojado—Y además… ¿Cómo es que sobreviviste?

—Esto… bueno yo… Sesshomaru me salvó con Tenseiga—se excusó la joven.

—Humana… vámonos—Sesshomaru decidió no seguir con esa pelea estúpida e hizo que Kagome se tomará de _Moko-Moko_, e inmediatamente comenzaron a elevarse.

— ¡A no! ¡Eso sí que no, no me dejarán nuevamente aquí!—dijo el joven hanyou de mal humor—_ ¡Kazze no Kizu!_

El viento cortante salió de la punta de la espada colmillo que casi alcanzó a los individuos, pero la súper velocidad de Sesshomaru evitó que ambos salieran heridos. Nuevamente se movieron hacia el rumbo que llevaban donde Jaken, Rin y los odiosos amigos de la sacerdotisa que llevaba en su cola. Ella miraba sonriente hacia el suelo en dónde se encontraba la aldea de la anciana Kaede, prontamente dejaron la aldea para ver la nueva arboleda, el bosque. Al atardecer casi el ocaso pudieron llegar hasta donde un nuevo campamento se levantaba, la fogata estaba más que encendida. Kagome se alegró de ver nuevamente a sus amigos.

Al descender el primero en saltar a verle fue el pequeño kitsune. Al mismo tiempo en que Kagome tocaba el suelo, Sesshomaru desaparecía en la oscuridad del bosque a su alrededor.

—Kagomecita—exclamó contento el pequeño chico, la muchacha lo cachó en sus brazos e inmediatamente sonrió en el acto, se acercó al campamento en dónde todos le recibieron. Pero su mirada se dirigió hacia dónde se había desaparecido el demonio. Pero sus amigos le tomaron por sorpresa y se olvidó de Sesshomaru.

"_Sesshomaru… ¿por qué me importa hacia dónde vas? Si tu solamente eres un conocido… nada más ¿cierto? ¿Cierto, Kagome?_

* * *

**Fin Capítulo.**


	9. El adiós de Kagura

**Hola! ¿Cómo están? Yo queriéndoles traer esté nuevo capítulo de Destino y con muchas otras cosas más en la cabeza. Esté 31 de Octubre tengo un programa especial de radio online que quisiera que escucharan, es un programa especial… pero también quiero decirles qué esté capítulo es para todas ustedes que siempre me acompañan capítulo a capítulo. Dedicado a mis lectoras. Al final del capítulo contestaré algunos review.**

**Y viniendo a hacer publicidad xD acá les pido un like en mi página de fans en Facebook, siguiendo el siguiente link** zimbacavalera

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo VIII. Kanketsu Hen. El adiós de Kagura**

•

•

•

Había pasado un tiempo desde que el nuevo grupo se había formado, algunas cosas nunca cambiarían como las perversiones del monje Miroku y el poco habla de Sesshomaru. Ni olvidar que era de muy pocas palabras, algo que había cambiado dentro de ese grupo era la rara amistad si es que podía llamarse así entre el bonzo y el youkai. Continuas veces en su camino de viaje rumbo a Naraku se les pudo apreciar conversar sobre estrategias para derrotar al hanyou. InuYasha viajaba por su cuenta, Kikyo hacía lo mismo, contadas veces se les podía ver.

Algo que era evidente, Naraku había incrementado sus poderes ya que todos los monstruos que vivían dentro de su repugnante ser salían volando en dirección al Este.

Kagome se encontraba confundida con respecto a Sesshomaru e InuYasha. Ella sabía de antemano que estaba enamorada del hanyou pero esa rara sensación de tener a Sesshomaru cerca la descolocaba y desconcentraba. Varias veces durante entrenamiento con Sango salió levemente herida por no prestar atención.

Para Jaken, los dos chiquillos que viajaban al lado de su amo bonito se habían vuelto su jaqueca ya que el cachorro de kitsune y la pequeña Rin le hacían bromas.

Habían escuchado de una aldea en dónde unos niños pequeños con raras vasijas destruían demonios. Del pote salía una destellante luz que cegaba pero aniquilaba al instante aquellos seres. Se enteraron por rumores que posiblemente en el palacio aquel podría encontrarse oculto Naraku, sorpresa la suya fue haberse encontrado con un monje raro llamado Goryumaru quién poseía una extremidad deforme en el brazo izquierdo, maestro de aquellos chiquillos guerreros, poco después se vieron enterados de que Kagura había traicionado a su creador, y Hakudoshi había dado muerte al monje. Poco después se habían deshecho de aquel detestable chiquillo. Miroku había conseguido absorberle con Kazaana. Y para felicidad de Sango, Kohaku estaba viajando al lado de ellos.

* * *

InuYasha esa noche se encontraba meditando sobre todo lo que había sucedido con su antiguo grupo de viaje, pensaba en Kagome constantemente. Levantó aquella mirada ambarina hacía aquel fósil sagrado perteneciente a la sacerdotisa Midoriko; su pose era de batalla eterna contra aquellos miles de demonios. En el centro de su pecho se admiraba un orificio dónde alguna vez se encontró su corazón y del cual nació la Perla de Shikon.

Un destello llamó la atención del hanyou… y de aquel hueco salió un caza almas, en aquellas patas llevaba una poderosa alma.

— ¡Un caza almas!—exclamó e inmediatamente se levantó de su lugar de meditación. Posiblemente podría encontrar a Kikyo—Esa debe ser Kikyo—y echó a correr con dirección al bosque.

Tras correr unos instantes encontró un claro entre árboles inmensos, el ruido de una cascada era próximo y unas ropas sobre rocas pudo encontrar. Eran las ropas de aquella sacerdotisa que él juraba amar. En el corazón de la cascada se encontraba ella, una mujer de porte frágil, mirada nostálgica quién era mojada por la fresca agua. Vistiendo una hakama casi transparente dejando ver sus atributos femeninos.

Aquella mujer no había notado la presencia de InuYasha ya que aún se encontraba en sus pensamientos.

"_Naraku, ahora es más persistente… ni siquiera los poderes purificadores de Kagome funcionaron"_

—Kikyo—exclamó el hanyou, llamando su atención.

—InuYasha… me supongo que seguiste a mi colector de almas—dijo tan a su manera.

—Kikyo… ¿Por qué intentas quedarte con el alma de Midoriko?

—Porque esto me fue hecho por Naraku—deslizó un poco el hakama, lo suficiente para que InuYasha admirará la cicatriz de aquella herida que Kagome había purificado.

Le explicó del porqué necesitaba alimentarse del alma de Midoriko, el alma de aquella poderos miko le permitiría un poco más de vida, y así poder acabar con Naraku ya que posiblemente la creadora de Shikon estaba de acuerdo con eliminar aquella perla que tantas desgracias había traído.

Una luz cegadora invadió el lugar, el cuerpo de Kikyo absorbió el alma de la miko. Haciéndola sentir completa nuevamente, poco a poco aquella cicatriz provocada por Naraku desapareció en el nacimiento de los senos de la no-muerta. Tras recibir toda la energía de ese poderoso ente se desvaneció en lo profundo de las aguas. Inmediatamente InuYasha saltó para socorrer a la mujer que decía amar.

—La herida… está desapareciendo—miró el nacimiento de los senos de la sacerdotisa, la llevó fuera.

Desde la tumba de Midoriko su imagen brilló fuertemente…

* * *

Una sensación extraña había llegado a Kagome, un escalofrío era lo que se apoderaba de su cuerpo y raramente el fragmento que se encontraba incrustado en la espalda de Kohaku comenzó a resplandecer fuertemente.

El chiquillo salió corriendo de la cabaña dónde se encontraban, sin decir nada a nadie e ignorando los gritos de Sango para que se detuviese. Kohaku pasó corriendo al lado de Sesshomaru, este solamente le miró con indiferencia y se dirigió a la cabaña dónde se encontraban pasando la noche. Tenía hambre y no le caería mal una de las ramen que Kagome traía en su mochila.

Pero sus planes se vieron arruinados al ver salir corriendo al monje tras el chiquillo, a lo lejos él pudo distinguir las serpientes colectoras de almas. Tras del bonzo salieron corriendo la exterminadora y la miko del futuro. Kohaku corría demasiado rápido por el pequeño y ágil, al llegar a la entrada del bosque una barrera de energía les impidió el paso.

—Una barrera…

—Seguramente debe estarla produciendo Kikyo…

La cara de Kagome se hizo en sorpresa y un poco de nostalgia al saber que prontamente se encontrarían nuevamente con InuYasha.

Kohaku corría, pensando en que hacía lo correcto, concentrándose en el llamado para poder derrotar a Naraku.

Mientras en otro lado, Koga sentía la misma sensación de los fragmentos llamarle e indicarle un camino distinto a dónde se encontraban, pero ignoró aquel llamado para hacerse con una reliquia del clan de lobos.

Kohaku había llegado al encuentro con InuYasha y Kikyo, se encontraban hablando sobre la existencia de Naraku, él estaba escuchando atentamente el plan de la miko para acabar con aquel ser. Y luego una poderosa luz invadió el lugar mientras ella se elevaba y le explicaba que no había vuelta atrás. InuYasha comprendió que Kohaku moriría por el fragmento de la perla era retirado de su espalda.

—Lo haré—fueron las palabras del exterminador—Ahora sé lo que debo hacer—sus palabras eran determinadas—Por favor, despídeme de todos los demás—se echó a correr en dirección dónde se había marchado Kikyo.

InuYasha sabía que tendría problemas, nuevamente se había quedado sin Kikyo y nuevamente tendría que soportar al pesado de su maldito hermano, alejándole de Kagome y ella… esa condenada escuincla haciendo segunda y yéndose con él junto a los demás como si nada pasara… pero tendría que avisarles a los demás sobre la decisión de Kohaku.

* * *

Desde otro punto lejano a todos, Moryumaru perturbaba un demonio el cual tenía supuestamente la armadura más fuerte de todo el universo, siguiendo las órdenes por parte del corazón de Naraku absorbió dicho demonio para fusionarse y evolucionar.

Al igual que en alguna parte del cielo, Kagura sobrevolaba los aires sobre su pluma gigantesca. Frente a ella a unos cuantos metros se encontraba protegido por su barrera Naraku, su mirada siempre era la misma. Burlona…

—Kagura… Hakudoshi ha muerto.

"_Entonces estaba al tanto de lo que ha sucedido"_

La mujer le miró de mala gana; sabía que a Naraku nada se le escapaba.

—Hakudoshi era un pobre tonto que pretendía deshacerse de mí—la miró con aquellos ojos escarlatas—Y tú… dejaste escapar a Goryumaru.

"_Maldición… maldito Naraku"_

—Kagura… te daré tu libertad, la libertad que tanto deseas y anhelas—extendió su mano derecha frente a ella; un haz rosado apareció frente a su mano y un corazón pequeño y rojo latía acompasadamente. Los ojos de la youkai se abrieron al máximo al mirar su órgano vital—Lo regresaré a tu cuerpo y así ni yo podré controlarte.

De la mano de aquel despreciable ser desapareció el corazón latente, y en su cuerpo sintió el latir de aquel órgano tan amado, pero todo fue cuestión de segundos. Los asquerosos tentáculos de Naraku se incrustaron en su pecho, profundamente atravesándola.

—M-maldito—dijo ella mientras sentía el punzante dolor e intentó con su abanico darle un cuchillazo.

—No te preocupes, evité darle a tu preciado corazón—río descaradamente ante la dama de las cuchillas.

Ella se liberó de los tentáculos mientras les cortaba y descendía herida hacía algún lago para lavarse.

"_Sólo sentirás dolor y desesperación… está es la libertad que tanto buscabas. Kagura. No debiste traicionarme"_

* * *

El grupo de Sesshomaru había reanudado nuevamente la búsqueda, durante la noche la llegada de InuYasha fue un tanto sorpresiva. No peleó está vez con el demonio, solamente había ido a avisar sobre la decisión de Kohaku al grupo después de unos minutos el hanyou se fue como llegó. Dejando a todos muy pensativo sobre lo acontecido, a una Sango hecha nervios y lágrimas por perder nuevamente a su hermano. La mañana pintaba bien, Rin y Shippo iban cantando sobre el lomo de Ah-Uh. Miroku, Sesshomaru y Jaken iban hasta el frente hablando sobre el paradero de Naraku y las féminas del grupo se encontraban hasta atrás inmersas en una conversación para intentar calmar a la exterminadora.

— ¡Sesshomaru-sama! Los cristales están brillando—exclamó Jaken, llamando la atención de todo el grupo.

— ¡Mire Sesshomaru-sama una cueva por ahí!—Rin señaló una cueva peculiarmente rara en aquel camino rocoso.

—Retrocedan—ordenó él a todos, Miroku asintió y junto con Jaken se pusieron unos metros detrás del youkai.

El inu blandió a Tokijin y de un espadazo destruyó aquella roca, cuando la polvareda que se alzó se dispersó en el aire se pudo apreciar una colosal figura. Cuando pudieron ver aquella cosa se trataba de Moryumaru con un extraño caparazón en picos sobre su espalda.

—Así que tú eres el hermano de InuYasha—dijo burlonamente el demonio.

—Nunca he considerado a ese hanyou como mi hermano… pero si sabes eso tú seas el corazón de Naraku—preparó su espada para atacar a Moryumaru.

—Sesshomaru… lamentarás haber blandido tu espada sin siquiera haberte presentado correctamente.

Desde atrás Kagome se encontraba mirando la siguiente batalla, se encontraba preocupada y no sabía la razón. Pues confiaba en las habilidades de Sesshomaru en combate, muchas veces le había visto luchar sin salir herido si quiera una vez e inclusive contra InuYasha a excepción del día qué perdió su brazo izquierdo.

—Y ahora yo haré arrepentirte por mencionar el nombre de InuYasha en mi presencia.

E inmediatamente el youkai saltó sobre el cuerpo de Moryumaru para comenzar la batalla, daba varios espadazos contra él pero ninguno lograba herirlo.

— ¡No es posible! La espada de Sesshomaru-sama no le hace ningún rasguño—fue Jaken que se encontraba sorprendido.

—No puede ser—dijo preocupado Miroku, mirando atentamente con posición de batalla en caso de tener que auxiliar en el combate al youkai.

—Sesshomaru—dijo en un aire de voz la miko, que a la perfección del inu captó desde el punto de batalla.

Una enorme bola de energía verdosa salió de la espada Tokijin para ir directo hacía Moryumaru e impactarse para destruirlo. Pero la energía que rebotaba sobre su cuerpo no le hacía ningún daño.

—Es imposible Sesshomaru, tu energía demoniaca la absorberé—la esfera de energía fue absorbida por el demonio.

Varios ataques más se encontraron en el campo de batalla siendo vistos por todo el grupo quienes miraban dudosos o no en entrar a ayudar al inu.

—Parece que los ataques de Sesshomaru-sama no funcionan—dijo Rin preocupada, a Kagome.

— ¡Niña tonta! ¡El amo bonito tiene un plan brillante!—gritó exaltado.

— ¿Entonces cuál es ese plan?—preguntó la niña al sapo verde.

— ¡Si lo supiera no estaría tan preocupado!—gritó a ella, poniendo más nerviosa a la miko. Tomó su carcaj y arco, apuntando directamente hacía Moryumaru.

Bajó el arco asustada al ver cómo aquel ser repugnante tomaba a Sesshomaru por sus extremidades.

—Te absorberé junto con tu espada—se río perversamente al ver que el demonio intentaba liberarse de su agarre— ¿Estás listo, Sesshomaru?

De repente unos pétalos de color carmesí llegaron al sendero de lucha, dónde aún Sesshomaru permanecía acorralado entre las extremidades de Goryumaru.

"_Esta… esencia"_

—Así que esa idiota mujer murió—dijo frívolamente—Creyó que al traicionar a Naraku y traicionarme a mí sería la mejor opción… por una tonta trivialidad llamada _libertad—_

Fueron suficientes las palabras del demonio para que el coraje de Sesshomaru surgiera y su espada latiera fervientemente, desenvainó nuevamente a Tokijin y de un espadazo se deshizo de las extremidades del demonio. Con una renovada energía demoniaca perteneciente a su espada dio un golpe poderoso en el caparazón de Moryumaru. Hiriéndole un poco al resquebrajarlo.

— ¡Mi caparazón!—exclamó sorprendido por la fuerza del youkai. Pero algo ocurría, la energía almacenada anteriormente por su cuerpo empezaba a escapar por extremidades de su asqueroso cuerpo—La energía almacenada… se escapa.

—Mi energía demoniaca no puede ser contenida por tus estúpidos recipientes—dijo enojado—Azuriuha—parecido al viento cortante logró romper más el caparazón de Moryumaru.

"_Maldición… el fragmento de Shikon esta…"_

La fuerza de Sesshomaru hizo que l espada se rompiera finalmente a la mitad.

— ¿Por qué tú…?— Moryumaru se hizo un torbellino de miasma venenoso—La próxima vez será diferente—se fue volando.

Todo el grupo quedó sin palabras, no daban crédito a lo que veían. La poderosa Tokijin se había roto y era inservible. La tiró al suelo y dio un salto en el aire para irse volando.

—Sesshomaru-sama ¿dejará su espada?—preguntó la pequeña Rin.

—No tengo ningún lazo con una espada rota—fueron sus frías palabras.

Kagome inmediatamente montó en Kirara y se fue tras de Sesshomaru, dejando a todos con una incógnita sobre lo sucedido… ¿Qué estaba pasando? No era concreto, así que decidieron seguirlos.

Shippo había detectado el aroma de la sangre de Kagura mezclado con una gran cantidad de veneno.

—Seguramente Naraku se ha de haber enterado de la traición de Kagura.

—Debemos darnos prisa—sugirió Miroku echando a correr en la misma dirección donde la miko y el youkai habían partido.

* * *

En un campo grandísimo de margaritas, en el centro se encontraba aquella youkai dónde a su alrededor un gran círculo de sangre la rodeaba, de su espalda brotaba gran cantidad de miasma.

"_Voy a morir… No hay nadie alrededor ¿Se acaba aquí? ¿Tan sola? Es la libertad que buscaba"_

Al levantar la mirada se encontró con la persona que menos se esperó.

—Sesshomaru—

—Sentí el aroma de la sangre.

—Ahora veo… seguramente pensabas encontrar a Naraku.

—Sabía que eras tú…

Ella abrió los ojos descomunalmente al mismo momento que tras de ellos dos descendía Kagome, miró a Kagura con lágrimas en los ojos.

"_Debí obligarla a quedarse con nosotros" _se acercó a ambos mientras la mujer sonreía.

"_Así que viniste sabiendo que era yo…"_

Sesshomaru desenvainó a Tenseiga para intentar salvarla.

"_Ni siquiera Tenseiga puede salvarla" _miró cómo el cuerpo de Kagura comenzaba a descomponerse.

—Así que te vas—dijo él, sintiendo la mirada de Kagome, llorosa.

—Si… ha sido suficiente—dijo ella. Levantó la mirada con una sonrisa a ambos individuos.

"_Pude verte… una última vez…"_

Aquella sonrisa lastimaba a la miko que se sentía impotente de no poder hacer nada para poder salvar a Kagura y que viera el ocaso de Naraku.

Finalmente el cuerpo de Kagura se desvaneció con el miasma, junto a las flores y una pequeña pluma quedó. La mirada de Sesshomaru era fría, mientras escuchaba a Kagome sollozar detrás de él y a la gata de fuego de la exterminadora. Se volteó a mirarle y en un acto repentino la miko se prensó de su pecho a llorar desconsoladamente, él no dijo nada… simplemente la dejó—llorar, desahogarse. Sin moverse y solo escucharla en su olfato podía sentir el aroma salino salir de sus ojos.

—Y-yo no pude hacer n-nada para salvarla—dijo entre sollozos la miko, aferrada l pecho de Sesshomaru—Y-yo le había pedido q-que se quedara.

—Murió en paz—él también se sentía impotente al no poder salvar a Kagura de ese triste final—Ella… estaba sonriendo.

Momentos después llegaron los demás integrantes del grupo, agotados por el esfuerzo. Tomaron aire pero nunca se esperaron ver aquella escena, Kagome abrazaba fuertemente a Sesshomaru mientras lloraba y Kirara a los pies de ambos maullando. El viento y los pétalos de las flores revoloteaban entre ellos.

"_Estoy en el viento… cómo el libre viento"_

La pluma característica de Kagura sobrevoló los cielos junto al sollozo de Kagura.

* * *

Esa misma noche… el grupo se encontraba muy callado alejados del jardín dónde Kagura había fallecido. Comían en silencio, una de las cosas de las cuales habían cambiado era que Sesshomaru ahora cenaba con el grupo comida de la época de Kagome pero al demonio se le veía callado y molesto. Kagome podía notar el semblante en él al igual que Rin. Comían esa noche un pote de ramen instantáneo y pescados secos que habían pescado anteriormente, ahora hecho un rico estofado de pescado con patatas y zanahorias. Tomaban agua en botellas.

El demonio acostumbraba a sentarse en medio de Miroku y Kagome ya que comúnmente solía entablar un breve pero muy corta conversación con el bonzo o con la miko.

Sin pedir permiso, tomó la mochila de Kagome para hacerse con el último empaque de papas con crema y cebolla.

"_Estos dos sí que son hermanos" _pensó la muchacha con poco ánimo al ver al youkai comer la chatarra.

—Sólo espero que no engordes por comer tantas papitas—dijo ella intentando relajar el ambiente pero no fue posible.

Todos siguieron comiendo en silencio, Sesshomaru había ignorado a Kagome parcialmente pues su mente seguía pensando en no haber podido salvar a Kagura. Se molestó consigo mismo y con aquella inútil espada que su padre le había dejado, nuevamente el rencor por las espadas mermaba en su corazón.

Al terminar de cenar todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que era hora de ir a dormir, pues el día había sido pesado y la nostalgia los invadía. Kagome se acomodó en su funda para dormir, esta vez le tendió otro a Sango y a los chicos para que durmieran. Miroku durmió en un improvisado futón de hojarasca seca. Mientras Sesshomaru solamente se alejó del grupo, la miko le miró irse dentro del bosque. No podía evitarlo… esa noche estaba parcialmente desconsolada.

Jaken quién hacía guardia miró a su amo alejarse, y seguido a la miko ruidosa. Solamente suspiró esperando que su amo no la asesinara por los ánimos que se cargaba.

* * *

Kagome siguió a Sesshomaru, al verlo detenerse en el claro del bosque iluminado por la luna tan bella como siempre, siendo confidente de ellos. El demonio había sentido su presencia desde el campamento por eso no necesitaba mirarla. Esperaba a que ella hablará.

—Sesshomaru…

—Humana.

—Te he dicho que mi nombre es Kagome.

Él no contestó simplemente la ignoró, en su mente divagaba una y otra vez la muerte de Kagura.

— ¿Estabas enamorado de ella?—lo tomó por sorpresa la pregunta de esa odiosa mujer. ¿Estar enamorado de Kagura? No… él no sentía nada por la demonio, simplemente quizás simpatía. Pero él no tenía por qué contestarle algo cómo eso a ella.

—No es de tu incumbencia—decidió sentarse a pensar en aquella raíz de árbol. Estaba cansado y exhausto aunque no lo demostrara.

—Perdón… es que yo.

—Cállate… haces mucho ruido—ordenó.

—No quiero callarme—dijo ella, el sollozo nuevamente la invadió—Es que… no puedo creer que Kagura haya muerto—decidió colocarse al lado del demonio. Él no se levantó de su lugar de reposo, podía sentir nuevamente en sus fosas nasales la sal saliendo de los ojos de ella aunque suavemente mezclado con su aroma de lavanda.

Ella estaba acuclillada llorando a su lado, estaba cansado y agotado como para iniciar nuevamente una pelea. Quizás fueron minutos los que ella lloraba… pues en un instante se dejó de escuchar su voz llorosa. Solamente su respiración tranquila y acompasada, supuso que ella se había quedado dormida.

Al mirarla la vio tan tranquila y sumisa. El camino seco de lágrimas aún era notorio. Pensando en que esa chica era de corazón débil y blando. Todos tenían que morir alguna vez. Pensó nuevamente que ella era solamente una molestia junto con aquellos humanos que viajaban a su lado… pero sinceramente se había acostumbrado a la presencia de todos. Ella tembló entre sueños, tenía frío.

Instintivamente jaló a _Moko-Moko _hacía sí para cubrirla, ella se acomodó a su lado de él dejando caer su cuerpo sobre su regazo mientras parecía cómoda con el calor propinado de su cola y recostada sobre su regazo cómodamente. Él cerró sus ojos fastidiado por estar cuidando a esa humana, pero su olfato le jugaba mal ya que podía sentir ese aroma de ella tan penetrante en sus fosas nasales que le adormecían y el aura sagrada de Kagome lo adormecían. Poco a poco sus facciones se fueron suavizando qué él también había sucumbido ante el cansancio y ante Morfeo.

* * *

Fin Capítulo.

**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Hola chicas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y lo prometido es deuda contestaré algunos reviews del capítulo anterior.**

**Faby Sama: **_Lo siento de verdad por haber tardado demasiado el capítulo anterior pero para que no digan que las abandono tanto tiempo les he publicado esté Halloween el siguiente capítulo, espero que sea de tu agrado y me alegra que la historia te siga gustando espero verte en el siguiente capi._

**TsukihimePrincess: **_¿Verdad que son bien monos? Y sí ellos ni en cuenta de sus sentimientos. Esperó que este capítulo sea de tu agrado ya que hubo otro acercamiento más entre ellos._

**Hinatacris:** _Ni que decirte amiga… siempre me gustan tus comentarios y sí… haré sufrir un poquito más a InuYasha aunque sienta feo xD_

**Sora Crozzeria: **_Sesshomaru es Sesshomaru y nadie lo va a cambiar ;) Aunque sea un terco y grosero con Kagome._

**Chovitap: **_Chica! Que gusto leerte la verdad, Sesshomaru es idiota pero espero que haya sido tu héroe en este capítulo._

**Bueno a todas las demás gracias por leer y esperó ansiosa sus siguientes review! Por cierto**

**¡Feliz Halloween y Feliz Día de Muertos!**


	10. Luna Infernal

**Hola!**

**Me da muchísimo gusto que este Fanfic con tan pocos capítulos ya tenga 59 reviews. Gracias por la aceptación del mismo y bueno me da mucho gusto que también ahora tenga la restricción de copy-paste para evitar que gente sin imaginación robe las ideas de uno como escritor. Al final del capítulo contestaré algunos reviews. Esperó que esté capítulo sea de su agrado y les gusten la manera en la qué Sesshomaru y Kagome se van acercando poco a poco.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo IX. Kanketsu Hen. Luna Infernal**

•

•

•

Podía sentir en sus fosas nasales un dulce aroma qué lo invadía completamente, también sintió en su regazo un peso extra qué llamó su atención. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el amanecer y una figura que nunca antes se imaginó ver. El cuerpo de la miko del futuro se postraba con un aura tranquila y despreocupada; su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de la respiración. Sus cabellos estaban desperdigados en _Moko-Moko_ y extrañamente Kagome le llenaba de tranquilidad inmaculada.

Suspiró… sintió en su interior qué se estaba acostumbrando demasiado a ese grupo de humanos y sobre todo a esa humana latosa. Pero recordaba el día anterior, la muerte de Kagura aún le tenía molesto consigo mismo por no ser lo suficientemente poderoso para haberla salvado. Sin embargo, escuchaba la respiración de la muchacha y lo tranquilizaba.

Desde lejos el grupo se levantaba tranquilamente. El día pintaba maravilloso y el ambiente se había recuperado entre ellos. Levantaron los sacos de dormir y enciendieron nuevamente la fogata para poder desayunar, tomaron libremente la mochila de la sacerdotisa para tomar la comida para desayunar, se encontraron con las últimas charolas de carne que prepararían.

—Tendremos que pedirle a Kagome que vaya por más comida—dijo apenada Sango al ver la mochila casi vacía.

—Supongo que sí, el ramen se terminó anoche y veo que son las últimas charolas de carne—dijo Miroku—Seguramente la señorita Kagome entenderá.

—¿Por cierto, dónde se encuentra Kagome-chan?—se preguntó la exterminadora, pero algo cayó en cuenta, Sesshomaru tampoco se encontraba cerca.

—El amo Sesshomaru tampoco se encuentra, posiblemente esté con la miko—sugirió Jaken.

—Posiblemente—dijo Sango un poco fuera de lo común.

"_¿Les habrá pasado algo? ¿Kagome estarás bien?"_

Miroku sonrió, se acercó a la exterminadora y tocó su bien formado trasero. Una fuerte cachetada se escuchó, cuando una parvada de pájaros salieron volando por el alboroto.

—¡Monje pervertido!—exclamó molesta—¡Vaya a buscar algunos leños para encender la fogata!

—Pero no te enojes, Sanguito—se disculpó el monje mientras se sobaba la adolorida mejilla—Vamos… Shippo acompañame a por leños.

—¡Claro que sí!—salió corriendo detrás del monje mientras la pequeña Rin a penas comenzaba a despertar. Jaken la reñía por quedarse dormida.

En el camino Shippo reclamaba Miroku por ser tan mano larga con Sango, explicaba que si seguía así perdería a la hermosa exterminadora. Mientras caminaban y cortaban los leños con el fuego mágico de Shippo encontraron una escena que nunca imaginaron ver… posiblemente se habían acostumbrado a InuYasha y Kagome juntos pero nunca ver en lugar del hanyou al Taiyoukai. El kitsune miraba a la joven y se veía contenta… últimamente que el híbrido no se encontraba con ellos, si no todo lo contrario.

"_Está pasando algo entre Sesshomaru y Kagome…"_

—Será mejor no molestarlos pequeño Shippo—dijo Miroku sonriente. También sabiendo que poco a poco la sacerdotisa estaba olvidando a InuYasha.

* * *

Sesshomaru sintió la presencia del monje junto con el kitsune desde que comenzaron a buscar los leños y la sacerdotisa no despertaba. Se movió e inmediatamente como si ella sintiera qué era hora de despertar abrió lentamente los ojos sintiendo la luz del astro Sol. Sus ojos chocolates se iluminaron como nunca antes para la vista del demonio.

—S-Sesshomaru—suspiró la joven, reincorporándose aún no notando dónde se encontraba.

—Miko—la sacerdotisa dio un brinco al escuchar aquella profunda voz. Al verse dónde se encontraba se sonrojó ya que aún estaba cubierta por la cola de Sesshomaru—Ha amanecido—dijo cortante, y tranquilamente retiró su estola del cuerpo de la joven. Se le erizaron los vellos cuando sintió la fresca brisa matutina, se reincorporó en dos y el demonio se alejo de ella—Apresurate, quiero desayunar.

—H-Hai—dijo ella aún sonrojada, mientras rápidamente se levantaba, en ella sentía un fresco aroma como a menta perteneciente a Sesshomaru. En silencio le siguió hasta llegar al campamento dónde se encontraba todo el grupo preparando el desayuno ya que el monje y el cachorro habían regresado y la fogata ya se encontraba calentando la carne.

—Buenos días chicos. Huele delicioso—dijo la joven.

Se acomodaron para poder desayunar.

—Kagome-chan ¿crees que para el siguiente viaje puedas traer más platos desechables?—preguntó la exterminadora mientras se llevaba un trozo de carne asada a la boca.

—Claro que sí—dijo la muchacha, se encargaba de terminar de servirle a los demás. le acercó un plato a Sesshomaru quién recibió en silencio, se tocaron las manos y un choque de energía se junto causando una descarga.

Inmediatamente se alejaron y desayunaron en un ambiente tranquilo que comúnmente disfrutaban desde que viajaban con el demonio y sus acompañantes. Reunieron algunas vallas para cenar ya que la carne posiblemente esa misma noche se acabaría y tendrían que buscar una aldea cercana para poder comprar algunas cosas y provisiones. También las que se habían llevado de Moon Palace se habían agotado. Terminaron de desayunar y guardar todo para seguir su viaje. Mientras el grupo terminaba de arreglar todo para partir el demonio se encontraba mirando hacia la nada en un barranco que daba hacia una aldea, su mirada siempre era fría e indiferente pero seguía recordando una y otra vez la muerte de la Dama de los Vientos.

De un rato que cayo precipitadamente en el lugar, llamó la atención de todos. La atención de Sesshomaru se centró en el posible ataque y al virare se encontró con el viejo Toutosai montado sobre su buei.

—Ya entiendo…

—¿Qué quieres?—preguntó de mala gana el demonio.

—Sabía que algo estaba perdido… Tokijin se ha ido—dijo tranquilamente el anciano herrero.

—Aún sin mi espada, mis garras serán suficientes para partirte en dos.

El grupo miraba en silencio el pequeño diálogo entre Toutosai y Sesshomaru, bien era sabido que el demonio no tenía gran simpatía por el herrero.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver—entrecerró los ojos—Me obligaron a venir. Tenseiga me llamó.

—¿Tenseiga?

—No te hagas el tonto, debes haberte dado cuenta que Tenseiga está haciendo ruido—Sesshomaru miró de reojo su colmillo y luego regresó la mirada al anciano—Parece que ahora tú corazón tiene lo que le hacía falta.

—¡¿A qué se refiere con lo qué le hacía falta?!—exclamó Jaken molesto—¡Sesshomaru-sama tiene un corazón perfecto!

—Él es fuerte y amable—secundó Rin contenta.

—Yo nunca lo he visto siendo amable—dijo con lágrimas en los ojos el sapo verde. El anciano miraba a los acompañantes no se había dado cuenta de que los demás estaban preentes.

—Tenseiga ha reaccionado al cambio en tú corazón.

Kagome miró como Sesshomaru ignoraba las palabras del viejo herrero y dando media vuelta para ignorarle y dejar de escucharle pero parecía que Toutosai no iba a irse no sin antes explicarle ciertas cosas.

"_¿El cambio en su corazón? ¿A qué se refiere?"_

—Probablemente por un corazón que siente pena por el bien de otros. Bueno, entrégame a Tenseiga. Es tiempo de re-forjarla en un arma.

"_¿Re-forjar a Tenseiga dices?" _se preguntó el youkai mientras miraba seriamente al hombre.

Sin muchos ánimos entregó la espada al hombre, y esté iba a despegar a no ser por el riquísimo aroma que sintió en su nariz. Al virarse sobre el mamífero de tres ojos apreció las sobras del desayuno de los jóvenes.

—Hola muchachos, que gusto me da verlos—dijo el anciano.

—A nosotros también nos da mucho gusto verle, anciano Toutosai—dijo Kagome. Desde lejos el demonio miraba atentamente la interacción del grupo con el herrero, él e mantuvo ajeno a todos y también Rin junto el pequeño sapo que se encontraban jugando con flores.

—¿E InuYasha, dónde está?

Todo el grupo se quedó callado ante la pregunta del anciano. Pues era incómodo hablarle sobre los últimos acontecimientos sobre todo el Inutachi separado. Pero Kagome como tal decidió contestar a la pregunta.

—Etto… anciano Toutosai… InuYasha ya no viaja con nosotros… ahora nosotros viajamos junto a Sesshomaru y los suyos.

—Ya veo—miró curiosamente a la miko y luego su mirada vagó hacía el demonio que se mantenía indiferente a todo pero que claramente escuchaba con lujo de detalle toda la conversación.

"_Así que es eso… Sesshomaru siente una simpatía o algo más por Kagome… sorprendente… Querido amigo… tu hijo ha comprendido lo que es el aprecio por un humano… ¿Te habrá entendido? ¿Por eso Tenseiga me ha revelado el corazón de Sesshomaru?"_

—Si… han pasado demasiadas cosas—está vez fue Miroku—InuYasha ahora viaja con la señorita Kikyo.

—¿La sacerdotisa de barro? Qué confuso—se rascó su pulgosa cabeza—Siempre amó a esa chiquilla en vida…

Kagome hizo como que no escuchó las palabras del anciano y solamente le regaló una sonrisa encantadora.

—Bueno chicos yo les robo su rica carne y bueno… Sesshomaru yo me quedo con Tenseiga la tendré en tres días listas—se metió el pedazo de carne restante a la boca y se fue volando obre su buey.

Nuevamente se quedaron solos en la nada, y fue cuando entonces Sango se acercó a Kagome con una tímida sonrisa, era momento de recaudar medicinas y un poco de provisiones.

—Kagome-chan… quisiera pedirte un favor.

—Dime Sango-chan ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Crees que puedas ir a tu época por más provisione? Se nos han terminado y etá noche no tendremos para cenar más que unas cuántas vallas silvestre que Shippo-kun encontró pero no será suficiente para satisfacer nuestro apetito.

—Supongo que no habría problema...—se quedó pensativa unos momentos—Está bien, esta misma tarde nos vamos a la aldea de la anciana Kaede… ¿Tú que opinas Sesshomaru?

—Hagan lo que quieran… no hay rastro de Naraku—fueron sus palabras y aunque quisiera ocultarlo se había acostumbrado a la comida que la miko traía de su época, desde hacía ya unos dos meses habían ido a la época de la chica y había quedado con muchas dudas. Desconocía muchas cosas del mundo de la chica… además quería comer un poco de chocolate. Así que interiormente aceptó.

—¡Gracias!—la escuchó, la miró y ella demostraba una radiante sonrisa.

—Aprovecharemos para recolectar también plantas medicinales con Kaede para poder preparar ungüentos y algunos venenos—sugirió Sango.

—Nos hará bien… posiblemente también podré pedirle más pergaminos a Kaede-san.

Todos estaban de acuerdo. Prepararon todo para regresar y es que se encontraban demasiado alejados de la aldea pues a pie les tomaría dos días llegar, si se iban volando llegarían rápidamente al atardecer si no perdían más tiempo. Terminaron de alistar todo y lo poco que quedaba lo guardaron en la mochila de la miko. Igual que cuando salieron de Moon Palace.

Sango, Miroku y Shippo se montaron sobre Kirara para irse sobre de ella, Rin y Jaken se fueron sobre Ah-Uh. Y algo curioso para todos a excepción de los ciervos de Sesshomaru, Kagome se fue volando sobre Moko-Moko.

En el camino, iban a varios metros alejados del grupo, la joven sacerdotisa iba mirando los pequeños poblados que sobrevolaban. Habían volado sobre la cabaña del gran Ginenji. Mientras que en la parte de atrás Miroku, el kitsune y la taijiya cuchicheaban del raro comportamiento del demonio hacia la muchacha.

—_Me parece un poco extraño que Sesshomaru permita el acercamiento de Kagome—_dijo no muy confiada Sango.

—_Está mañana cuando, Miroku y yo salimos a buscar los leños los vimos juntos… dormidos._

—_¿Estás seguro, Shippo?—_preguntó Sango, llena de preguntas a la miko pues era raro el acercamiento…

—_Nosotros los vimos, querida Sango—_dijo Miroku_—Posiblemente el joven Sesshomaru sienta simpatía hacia Kagome-san._

—_¿Estará enamorado de ella?_

—_No lo creo—_dijo el monje_—Posiblemente a la señorita Kagome le afecto demasiado la muerte de Kagura._

—_Tal vez sea eso—_Aunque Sango no estaba muy convencida de que eso fuera, ya que hacía un tiempo su amiga se sonrojaba al mirar al demonio, pero nunca quiso decirle nada al respecto. Decidió no divagar, ya llegaría el momento de preguntarle a la chica que estaba sucediendo.

Cómo Sango había dicho, ellos llegaron al atardecer antes del ocaso. Posiblemente entre las tres y media de la tarde.

—Así que mi hermana Kikyo tiene el alma de Midoriko—dijo seriamente la anciana mientras recolectaba hierbas en su cesto.

—Kohaku también se fue hacía otro lugar—dijo Shippo, quién se encontraba con la anciana.

* * *

Al llegar del viaje, Kagome se despidió del grupo seguida por Sesshomaru entraron ambos al pozo devora huesos para ir a la época de la muchacha.

—Sango está preocupda y ha estado desanimada desde entonces.

Mientras en el prado casi a la llegada del ocaso se encontraban Sango y Miroku juntos. La taijiya se encontraba triste pues la partida de su hermano era doloroso para ella.

—Disculpen por estar deprimida.

—Sango..

—Siéntete libre de ir a buscar alguna diversión… siempre y cuando no sea una mujer—dijo en un tono deprimente.

—Sango… No podría dejarte sola, solo para ir a satisfacerme a mi mismo.

De un momento algo fue un deja vú para Miroku, la exterminadora estaba acariciando esa parte trasera suya.

—Sango… ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Pensé que tal vez eras Shippo disfrazado. Realmente eres tú… me alegra—sonrió la joven exterminadora mientras se recostaba en el regazo del monje mientras esté tenía una sonrisa fruncida por el acto de la fémina.

Sin que ellos se dieran cuenta llegaban la anciana Kaede y el pequeño Shippo.

—¡Mira! Ella no confía en mí—Shippo se había infartado literalmente al ver a la pareja.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de la presencia de ambos, se separaron considerablemente.

—No, no… en quién no confía es en el monje—anunció Kaede tranquilamente.

—Sin embargo, se ha convertido en todo un problema—intentó defenderse el bonzo mientras la cara de la exterminadora era un poco molesta y avergonzada—Tanto Naraku como Midoriko están intentando completar la Perla de Shikon, con diferentes objetivos. De acuerdo con InuYasha, cuando Naraku cumplete la perla deberá ser purificado junto con ella… según las palabras de la señorita Kikyo ese es el objetivo… pero.

—Eso significaría la muerte de Kohaku—interrumpió la vieja miko.

—Eso es lo que Kohaku desea.

—¿Y tú, Sango? ¿Deseas la muerte de Kohaku?—está vez Miroku preguntó directamente a su compañera quién miraba a la nada sintiendo dolor.

—No lo sé…

—No mientas… Tú cara está diciendo todo lo contrario

—Pero…

—¿No es demasiado temprano para rendirse?—preguntó la mujer anciana.

—Tiene razón—secundó Miroku—Si Naraku busca completar la Perla de Shikon, simplemente tenemos que derrotarlo antes de que eso suceda.

—Su excelencia…

—Sango… lo único que necesitamos, es permanecer unidos. No hay necesidad de titubear—la joven asintió con lagrimales en sus ojos castaños.

—Gracias—dijo ella con una leve sonrisa, enjugó sus lagrimas.

La noche por fin llegó al Sengoku, Kagome y el demonio se encontraban del otro lado de pozo y ni un rastro de InuYasha y eso era algo raro, sin embargo; habían cantado demasiado temprano las romanas pues el mitad bestia había llegado al grupo al sentir el aroma en la aldea y para su mal gusto también Sesshomaru junto a sus acompañantes estaban presentes. Al saber que la joven sacerdotisa se encontraba en su hogar intentó cruzar el pozo, pero el aroma de su medio hermano estaba presente molestándolo y más por el hecho de no haber podido pasar como la última ocasión.

Esa misma noche en casa de la miko, Ayumi los había recibido muy bien pues tenían casi dos o tres meses sin visitarles y para la familia Higurashi, Sesshomaru era de muy buena presencia en casa. El abuelo aprovechaba para preguntarle sobre cosas de demonios que a veces el demonio se limitaba a responder con un sí o un no, y por ser invitado especiales la madre de Kagome se lució con una estupenda cena que el paladar glotón del youkai devoró a su paso sin dejar sus habitos educados. Al igual que la última vez. Sesshomaru durmió en el sofá.

* * *

La mañana había llegado en la época de Kagome, esa mañana ella se había levantado tempranamente antes del alba, se preparó un pequeño desayuno mega ligero e inmediatamente subió a ducharse y arreglarse para ir a presentar el examen para la preparatoria. Ni siquiera reparó que su invitado especial se había despertado desde que ella puso un pie en el piso de su recámara y escuchaba todo sus movitmientos y sonidos raros que hacía. La vio tomar su abrigo en color beige bajo del mismo estaba su uniforme y la escuchó salir rápidamente por la entrada con una extraña bolsa en color gris.

Las campanas del reloj sonaban anunciando prontamente las diez de la mañana en Tokio, y en la gran preparatoria nacional de Tokio. Aquella prestigiosa escuela ese día abría sus puertas a los alumnos aspirantes para residir en el santuario de sabiduría.

—Ya ve de una vez—se escuchó la voz de Eri.

—No me empujen—pidió la joven miko a sus amigas.

Entre los pasillos de entrada a la Preparatoria salieron dos chicas estudiantes de la misma con unos llamativos uniformes escolares compuestos por una falda a cuadros con rayas en color azul marino, una blusa blanca y saco azul marino al igual que la falda y calcetas, en el cuello se encontraba un moño del mismo color atado. Se acercaron al grupo de amigas colegialas.

—¿Vienen a aplicar?—preguntó una de ellas, está tenía el cabello corto llegándole a los hombros mientras que la otra le llegaba su cabello a media espalda—Es por allí—señaló.

—M-muchas gracias—exclamó Kagome tímidamente.

Las jóvenes se alejaron lentamente.

—¡Me encantaría usar esos uniformes!—exclamó emocionada Ayumi, su amiga.

—Bien entreguemos la ficha para aspirantes—dijo Yuca.

Salieron de la preparatoria y caminaban las tres de camino a sus respectivas casas. Sin embargo las tres chicas miraron a Kagome con preocupación.

—¿Estarás bien Kagome?—preguntó Yuca.

—Supongo que sí…

—¡Esfuerzate Kagome! Todas tenemos que ir a la misma escuela—está vez Eri fue quién llamó su atención.

—Estaré bien… no se preocupen—

"_Estoy perdida"_

De camino regreso a su casa, se encontraba frente al santuario de plegarias dónde muchas personas asistían diariamente a pedir sobre sus distintos asuntos. Y ella pidió suerte para poder rendir su exámen.

"_¿Desde cuando nuestro santuario atiende plegarias para exámenes?, Kami… estoy perdida…"_

Al regresar rumbo a casa se encontró con un exquisito aroma seguramente por el desayuno que preparaba su mano. Al entrar en la residencia Higurashi se encontró con Sesshomaru despierto tan frío como siempre pero ahora probando las golosinas que su madre preparaba.

—Nunca imaginé ver a Lord Sesshomaru, amo de las tierras del Oeste comer comida humana y sobre todo un pastel—dijo divertida la muchacha. El comentario no le hizo mucha gracia al demonio, decidió ignorarla pero dejó de comer el pastel.

—No seas cruel, Kagome—dijo su madre sonriente.

—¿Y el abuelo y Souta?

—El abuelo se encuentra en el templo haciendo una oración para que rindas bien tus exámenes y Souta se ha ido al cine con unos amigos.

—Ya veo… bueno nosotros nos tenemos que ir… pronto.

—¿Tan pronto hija? Acaban de llegar… vayan de compras… quisiera que me hagas unos encargos y por ahí puedes aprovechar para abastecerse de suministros.

—¡Que buena idea mamá!—dijo la chica, luego miró al demonio que se encontraba ahora mirando con atención el refrigerador lleno de comida—Sesshomaru… eres un glotón…-suspiró ella—Bueno vamos al centro comercial… tendremos que conseguirte ropa para tu estadía aquí… no es nada normal ver a un hombre pasearse con ropa del Sengoku y espada… cierto Toutosai se llevó a Tenseiga.

—…—

Clásico… el demonio no contestaba a las palabras de la miko latosa simplemente la seguía.

—Bien chicos un poco de dinero—dijo la madre entregándole a la chica unos cuántos billetes—La tarjeta también puedes usarla querida.

—Gracias, bueno vamos—pidió al demonio.

Esa misma tarde se encontraban en el centro de Tokio, había mucha gente transitando. Sesshomaru conocía los taxis y por lo tanto no hubo problemas, sabía que servían para transportar a los humanos, la vez pasada lo había aprendido a la mala. Kagome hablaba y hablaba… parecía un loro.

—Bueno… primero vayamos a comprarte un poco de ropa.

—Cómo sea—dijo él.

—Al menos deberías ser más comunicativo.

Al llegar al centro comercial el demonio se encontró con más humanos por todos lados saliendo de lugares. Suspiró y se preguntaba como era que podía soportar más tiempo entre humanos.

—Bien… esté es el centro comercial, debemos ir a la tienda de ropa y luego podemos ir a buscar los encargos de mi madre. Algunas cosas para estudiar y llenar las provisiones.

El youkai asintió indiferentemente mientras le seguía, caminando entre diferentes tiendas. Pasaron por una tienda dónde había muchas mascotas distintas, vio personas comprar a los animales. Al llegar a la tienda encontró objetos inmóviles parecidos a los humanos que vestían raras prendas cómo lo hacían la mayoría de los humanos en ese lugar. Entraron y una mujer los asistió, para la sorpresa de Kagome, Sesshomaru escogió toda su ropa solo, teniendo un excelente gusto.

—Vaya tienes buen gusto—dijo la muchacha, mirando los modelos que el demonio escogían. Y era obvio, llamaba la atención de distintas féminas que se le quedaban viendo desde fuera de la tienda.

—¿Qué opinas miko?—preguntó el demonio saliendo del probador, mostrándole a la muchacha un jeans de mezclilla clara, una camisa en color azul cielo, con los tres botones abiertos dejando ver su pecho fornido, sus brazos se veían musculosos. Los ojos de la chica no pasaban de examinar al masculino pues estaba viendo perfectamente a un adonis griego y a su mente fugazmente vino el recuerdo de las termas, fue la primera vez que admiró a Sesshomaru como Kami lo había traído al mundo. Se sonrojo violentamente.

—Se te nota bien—dijo ella intentando no mirarle a la cara, pero él había notado el sonrojo.

—¿Te encuentras bien miko?

—Etto… sí.

—Bien, llevaremos esto y esto otro—le mostró a la joven un pantalón totalmente negro y una camisa en color violeta.

Se encargaron de comprar zapatos a su medida y salieron. El corazón de Kagome aún se encontraba un poco aturdida por la imagen en su mente de Sesshomaru. En el camino iban en silencio, un silencio incómodo para ambos.

—¿Qué es esto?—preguntó el demonio a la chica.

—¿Qué es qué?—preguntó ella, viendo el interés del demonio frente a la librería—Es una librería, aquí compras libros de cualquier tema… desde historia, español, matemáticas, anatomía… entre más. Puedes aprender muchas cosas de ellos.

Para él fue suficiente ya que entró dentro del lugar y sus fosas nasales se llenó de un aroma a pergamino viejo, hojas viejas y tinta de escritura. Había muy pocas personas en el lugar, entendía perfectamente la escritura en kanji que le indicaba las secciones de temas. Detrás de él entró la muchacha que se miraba curiosa de ver que era lo que quería el youkai.

Le vio internarse en la sección de historia, entre sus manos tenía un pesado tomo de historia japonesa en donde se marcaba exactamente la era Sengoku.

—Ese libro es interesante, te habla un poco acerca de las distintas especies youkai que había… entre ellos está tu raza… los inu.

Sesshomaru prestaba atención a las palabras de la chica sin dejar de mirar las hojas y leer algunos párrafos. Era impresionante el como los humanos tenían una excelente escritura y caligrafía para plasmar los hechos como tal habían pasado. Pero su sorpresa era al notar que mencionaban muy poco sobre el general InuTaisho, dibujado como un humano y no como tal. Se enfureció y dejó el libro sobre el estante, se alejó para encontrarse con la Biología, cosa que también encontró interesante, pero pasó de largo hasta encontrarse con uno de anatomía en la portada del libro se pintaba la figura de un cuerpo humano cituada en un circulo de esa figura humana salían dos brazos más y piernas.

—Ese es de anatomía—dijo Kagome a sus espaldas—Con este tomo puedes aprender mucho de la naturaleza humana, sus cambios físicos, fisiológicos. Muchas cosas te puedes encontrar en él.

—Interesante—tomó el libro bajo su brazo.

—Espera un poco, yo necesito conseguir un libro para matemáticas.

Él volvió a ignorarla y volver a mirar los diferentes tomos, pudo encontrar desde historia absurdas de princesas, castillos mágicos y besos de amor que se le hicieron absurdos y tontos. Encontró libros de Geografía que explicaban los cambios climáticos y de la Tierra, y uno de astrología que explicaba la posición de las estrellas, eclipses y lluvias estelares. Tomó varios tomos que consideró interesantes al regreso de la miko él tenía al menos unos diez libros.

—¿Piensas llevar todo eso?

—Si, ahora paga—sonó como una orden que ella molesto, cerró los ojos y se sorprendió de ver que ella solo llevaba un libro de matemáticas para estudiar para su examen de admisión.

Le entregaron al encargado de la tienda los libros, pagaron y se retiraron del lugar en silencio. Desfilaron por el centro comercial y varias tiendas, por lo cual llevaban varias bolsas. Kagome se paró frente a una tienda de lencería femenina.

—Si gustas esperame a fuera Sesshomaru, no creo que te guste entrar aquí.

No contestó pero decidió esperar afuera, vio muchas féminas dentro de la tienda comprando esas diminutas prendas. Tomó de la bolsa de libros el tomo de anatomía, leía con atención y vio la figura de una humana desnuda. Explicaba sobre sus mamas, piernas, brazos, vagina entre muchas más. Descubrió que las hembras humanas solamente poseían un par de pecho en cambio las hembras youkai a veces tenían más tetillas para amamantar a los cachorros. Pero eran interesantes los humanos de cierta forma, y alzó su vista del tomo para centrarse en la chica, vio unos maniquís con esas diminutas prendas… que despertaron su interés al parecer era para cubrir partes intimas y vio desde lejos a la chica que modelaba un bonito conjunto de una pantaleta de color rojo que dejaba ver sus piernas torneadas atléticas por tanto ejercicio en el Sengoku, un abdomen formado y tonificado y su mirada fue subiendo hacia ese par de pechos de los que hablaba ese libro. Había de muchos tamaños, colores y texturas pero los de la sacerdotisa eran especialmente llamativos, eran de un tamaño normal sin excederse a lo obseno pero de buen tamaño. Alejó su vista pues podrían pensar que era un depravado.

Finalmente después de que la chica compró su extraña vestimenta partieron hacia los cines.

—Hermana—exclamaron—¿Qué están haciendo aquí?

—¡Oh Souta!—dijo ella sonriente—Venimos a comprar cosas para el siguiente viaje.

—Vaya—los amigos del pequeño chiquillo miraban atentamente a Sesshomaru que miraba a la nada en particular.

—Nosotros vinimos a ver Viernes de Pesadilla… ¿quieren venir?

—¿Tú que opinas Sesshomaru?—preguntó la muchacha al demonio.

—No me interesa—fue su escueta respuesta, mientras la cara del chiquillo se deformaba y luego se recomponía.

—Bueno, hermana, Sesshomaru nosotros tenemos que irnos está por empezar la función.

—Nos vemos en casa—dijo la chica y luego miró al youkai de mala gana—Deberías ser más considerado Sesshomaru.

Él volvió a ignorarla y empezó a caminar con bolsas en mano y ella vio la falta del brazo. Se sintió mal pero eso no le quitaba a Sesshomaru lo atractivo pues las féminas del centro comercial parecían no notarlo pues suspiraban por él.

Decidieron comprar los suministros. Se fueron al super mercado y empezaron a recorrer todos los pasillos llevando cereales, carnes, golosinas para los chiquillos, chatarra para compartir, ramen, cosas de higiene personal, papel sanitario, jabones de baño, shampoo entre otras cosas. Pasaron por el área de helados.

—¿Quieres llevar helado?—preguntó la joven—Hay de diferentes sabores, llevemos…

—Chocolate—dijo él, se acercó a la puerta del refrigerador y tomó un pote.

Kagome sonrió y ella tomó otro de fresa y nieve de limón.

—Quisiera mostrarte un dulce que seguramente te gustará…

—Te escuchó—ella sonrió y enterneció al ver que el demonio era gustoso de sus alimentos chatarras. Se mostraba interesado por conocer el dulce.

—En la tarde te llevaré a que pruebes las creppas, hamburguesas y palomitas de maíz… tal vez a que pruebes soda.

Ella le explicó sobre la soda, hamburguesas y creppas que estimularon las papilas gustativas del demonio. Compraron unas botellas de soda de cola y distintos sabores, palomitas de microondas pero las creppas eran agenas del supermercado. Por peticiones de Ayumi compraron vegetales y otras cosas más. Llevaban el carrito lleno de cosas.

—¡Lo olvidaba! Sango-chan pidió unos platos desechables para poder comer los alimentos.

—Gran utilidad han dado los humanos hoy en día—dijo llamando la atención de ella—No son tan repugnantes como en el Sengoku.

—No seas grosero—ella hizo un puchero.

—Es la verdad, miko. Son repugnantes y duran poco, sin embargo; han ido evolucionando con el paso de lo años. Ahora tienen transporte, alimentos de mi agrado.

—Impresionante escucharte alabar a los humanos—dijo ella burlona—Bien llevemos esto a casa, tenemos que apresurarnos para poder comer.

Él aceptó y terminaron las compras, llevando una enorme carga de bolsas de distintos lugares. Al llegar a la residencia Higurashi, el demonio se cambió su ropa habitual pero omitiendo la armadura. Kagome se fue a la cocina a preparar las hamburguesas, servir las soda, acomodar todo y dejar en las bolsas lo que se llevarían a la otra época. Él tomó sus tomos para poder leerlos, devoró el de anatomía aprendiendo de las mujeres humanas, niños, ancianos y hombres. Cuando su nariz tuvo la recepción de aromas que nuevamente no conocía se acercó a la cocina, se encontraban ellos dos solos.

—Mamá y el abuelo fueron a comprar unas cosas para el santuario, regresan en un par de horas.

—Ya veo.

Veía lo que la chica hacía, preparando al fuego en aquellos artefactos la comida, la vio hacer rápidamente distintos platillos que llamaron su atención.

—El helado ya está en el congelador, podremos comerlo en el postre. Así que bueno dame unos momentos y podremos comer.

Sesshomaru se acercó demasiado a la chica para poder mirar bien que era lo que preparaba viendo un pedazo de carne en forma circular, se movía rápidamente picando lechuga, cebolla, jitomate, nachos en vinagre, salsa, cátsup, mostaza, mayonesa, pan con ajonjolí. Y todo se veía apetecible, el acercamiento fue demasiado.

—¡Demonios!—exclamó ella a punto de caer, pero el golpe nunca vino. Él la había tomado por un brazo deteniendo su caída con un cuchillo.

—Eres torpe, miko—dijo él.

Fue cuestión de segundos en los cuáles ella se movió solamente para quedar cara a cara a unos cuantos centímetros. El rostro de la chica se sonrojó mientras los ojos dorados de él tan penetrantes le miraban; pudo sentir en su nariz el aroma de la chica tan dulce y efímero que lo tranquilizaban. Y se puso a mirarla de cerca, esos labios carnosos le llamaban. Su bestia interior le llamaba.

"_**Son carnosos… pruébalos… sería interesante besar una humana"**_

Ignoró a su bestia mientras regresaba en sí. Y la alejaba de él considerablemente para que ella pudiera regresar a sus labores.

—Etto… l-la comida e-estará pronto—sonrió ella aún con nervios en su piel. Él se alejó de la cocina para reprocharse a si mismo por el hecho de mirar los labios de la miko atractivos y sobre todo recriminarle a su bestia interior el hecho de querer besarla.

La comida transcurrió en silencio incomodo para ambos pues estuvieron demasiado cerca, el youkai admitía que esa comida era deliciosa pero sabía que era una bomba de arterias. Sin duda alguna tendría que regresar a comer lo que él estaba acostumbrado, las proteínas de la carne y aquí las consumía pero no en la cantidad que debería. Comió unas cuantas, y la joven le sirvió un vaso de aquel líquido llamado soda, al probarla tuvo una rara sensación pues su garganta ardía y burbujeaba mientras tomaba el líquido. Ella también lo bebía al parecer acostumbrada a sentir ese raro cosquilleo.

—Aprovecharé la ausencia de mi madre para preparar las cosas para volver.

Él no dijo nada, la chico dejo los trastos en el fregadero y se retiró de la cocina aún un poco aturdida por aquel acercamiento.

"_¿Yo quería besar a Sesshomaru a caso? No… eso es imposible"_

Se acercó a su mochila rosa y empezó a guardar todo, ahora llevarían al menos otras tres bolsas por tantos suministros, ahora si serían suficientes para al menos dos meses y semanas para poder sobrevivir de cierta forma aunque no estaba nada mal la comida del Sengoku pero ella prefería llevar esa comida. Guardó todo poco a poco, viendo las golosinas recordaba a los pequeños pero cierta tablilla chocolatosa la tenía al tanto de su consumidor. El demonio momentos después se reunió con la chica, se quedaron mirando de verdad que se encontraban incómodos.

—Este… vayamos por las creppas que te mencioné. Te encantaran—intentó que el ambiente que llevaban se recuperara.

—Hn…

Salieron de casa, la tarde era llamativa y tranquila. Se alejaron bastante del templo rumbo a la ciudad ruidosa. Ella parecía reconfortarse, él se negó a cambiarse nuevamente las ropas que traía pues se sentía cómodo consigo mismo, al llegar a una heladería vieron todo tipo de golosinas. Desde paletas a enormes rosquillas glaseadas.

—Por haya están—dijo ella un poco más tranquila.

La siguió sin prestar mucha atención, seguía preguntándose que era lo que había pasado exactamente. Al llegar vieron un local lleno de mesas, sillas, en color blanco dándole un toque muy juvenil con algunas personas disfrutando del alimento y bebida.

—Siéntate, pediremos… será como el postre—sonrió ella. La mesera se acercó a ellos tranquilamente admirando a Sesshomaru, viéndolo con encanto pero con rareza por sus extrañas marcas en el rostro y la ropa. Pero era hermoso. Tomó la orden siendo: dos crepas de crema de chocolate y cacahuate con queso crema philadelphia. Y frutillas de moras junto a mermelada. Un par de capuchinos cremosos con un poco de canela.

—Demasiado dulce… ¿no lo crees miko?—preguntó el demonio cuando le entregaron a ambos sus platos.

—Lo sé… te gustará… sólo que no podremos comerlas en el Sengoku por que no hay dónde prepararlas—dijo ella, cortando con su tenedor la capa de mermelada.

—Cómo sea…

No charlaron más y comenzaron a degustar su golosina, Sesshomaru seguía descubriendo que era delicioso aquel postre como lo llamaba la chica, el capuchino era complementario, un poco cargado y pudo reconocerlo como café pero era adecuado pues podía quitar lo empalagoso que podía resultar la crepa. Comió un pedazo mas y degusto las moras azules con el queso.

—¿Te ha gustado?—preguntó la chica.

—Supongo que es bueno…

—Qué vago eres—dijo la chica haciendo un puchero—Deberías de ser más específico nadie de la otra época te ha admirado comiendo comida humana además de los chicos. E inclusive el testarudo Jaken degusta de la comida por igual.

Se la quedó mirando.

—Comamos… ¿palomitas?—preguntó, la chica río de buena gana cuando el demonio preguntó sobre el maíz. Pagó la cuenta y se fueron rumbo al cine.

—Este es el cine que venimos más temprano… ¿Ahora si quieres ver alguna película?

—¿Película? ¿Qué es eso?

—Bueno… la televisión… son parecidos sólo que aquí pasan imágenes de acción, romance, entre otros géneros.

—De acuerdo—suspiró y se dirigieron a la entrada, dónde compraron las entradas y algunas golosinas.

—No sabía que eras adicto a tanta golosina—dijo ella divertida mientras le miraba comer—Nunca imaginé que te gustara comer tanto dulce…

No contesto nuevamente sencillamente se dedicó a mirar como la gente iba llegando al lugar repleta de golosinas como ellos. Pero podía escuchar claramente las intenciones de los humanos, se encontraban calientes y las feromonas volaban en el ambiente. Aunque habían escogido una película de terror no se podía obviar el hecho para poder hacer algo en un lugar oscuro y silencioso. Suspiró… ni siquiera en el Sengoku los humanos se comportaban así. La película transcurrió, intimidando un poco al youkai más no asustándolo mientras que a la joven le ponía los pelos de punta. Al salir la chica estaba un poco más tranquila, se habían caído las palomitas por los gritos de la chica junto a los de las demás personas. Y los dulces restantes se los había comido Sesshomaru, era hora de regresar a casa. Sorpresa fue que nadie había regresado aún hasta que el teléfono sonó.

—Kagome-chan.

—Mamá ¿Dónde están, se encuentran bien?—preguntó un poco asustada.

—Nos encontramos bien Kagome, lo que pasa es que el abuelo se puso a jugar bingo y se ganó tres entradas para unas termas en Osaka, todo pagado y no regresaremos hasta pasado mañana.

—Vaya…

—Hija lo siento—se disculpó Ayumi—Supongo que para nuestro regreso ustedes dos se han marchado.

—Si madre, mañana por la mañana nos vamos al Sengoku.

—Cuídate mucho querida hija—se despidió la madre—Regresa pronto y saludame a Sesshomaru.

—Vale.

—Sayonara mi pequeña—colgó el teléfono. El demonio había escuchado la conversación así que estarían solos. Y eso no le agradaba demasiado, en mucho tiempo su bestia no había hablado hasta esos momentos. Y no era nada bueno ya que aparecía cuando él tenía apetito sexual.

—Bueno, Sesshomaru iré a tomar un baño. Después dormiremos—dijo la muchacha, se atoró con el cable del teléfono yéndose sobre el demonio. El movimiento fue demasiado inesperado incluso para él pero se fueron ambos al piso, ella quedo sobre sus caderas y con la cara clavada en su pecho. El demonio se encontraba sorprendido.

Se quedaron mirando, otra vez… esa sensación en el cuerpo de ambos, era incómodo y la posición igual. Sus miradas eran penetrantes y fijas. Los ojos ambarinos del youkai eran más profundas que de costumbre, él escuchaba el latido acelerado del corazón de la chica y desprendía un aroma alcalino por sus nervios.

"_**Es ahora o nunca… tengo que probarla"**_

Nuevamente la bestia del Taiyoukai salió de repente. Controlandose lo más que podía y odiando a su padre por ese _amor _que le tenía a los seres humanos. Pero el aroma de ella lo estaba hinoptizando y Kagome se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, Sesshomaru era perfecto, sentía atracción.

"_¿Siento atracción por él? ¿Por qué? ¡Yo sé que amo a InuYasha! Pero… me gusta Sesshomaru"_

Se admitió a sí misma y su corazón latió rápidamente… ella gustaba del youkai. Su aroma de él era masculino demasiado penetrante y sucedió.

Ambos se dejaron llevar por el momento, y rozaron sus labios inmediatamente. Sintiendo el sabor de sus bocas, Sesshomaru estaba muriéndose por dentro racionalmente mientras que su lado animal disfrutaba del contacto, profundizó el beso, poniéndose como el que llevaba el control del beso. Era apasionado y profundo. Pidiendo más de la chica y ella dejándose besar de esa forma nunca había sido besada de esa forma. En su mente comparaba a los hermanos y por mucho Sesshomaru besaba condenadamente bien.

Y entonces ella gimió al sentir una mordida en su labio inferior.

Ese sonido fue canción para sus oídos, pues su olfato estaba activado al cien y podía sentir el aroma alcalino y salino que la chica desprendía de cierta zona femenina. Olía a una virginal pura zona femenina nunca antes tocada.

"_**Parece que el idiota de InuYasha nunca la ha tocado, huele a virgen"**_

Se regañó a si mismo por encontrar el aroma de excitación de la chica tan exquisito y para él cautivantes. Podía sentir que su lado animal iba a dominarle pero con todas sus fuerzas terminó el beso. Alejando a la chica de él.

—No te me acerques si no quieres morir—sentencio. Hizo una cara de asco por la cercanía que hirió a la joven.

—Eres un idiota, Sesshomaru, maldito demonio—dijo ella mientras unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Se fue corriendo rumbo a su habitación.

Dejó al youkai pensando y sopesando que era lo que había sucedido…

—Ella es una sucia humana nada más—sentenció el Lord del Oeste y su bestia se calmó nuevamente. El apetito sexual terminó y él simplemente se puso a pensar que era lo que había sucedido.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Fin Capítulo!

* * *

**Y bien chicas… ¿Qué les pareció? ¡No me maten! Tenía que terminarlo así… aún es demasiado pronto para que ellos se acerquen más. Tendré que alejarlos no sin dejar de seguir la línea del tiempo. Necesito un poco de romance entre InuYasha y Kagome… :/ me siento no sé… creo que me mataran *ve a todas las chicas con cuchillos, escopetas listas para disparar***

**Bueno contestaré algunos reviews.**

**Faby Sama: **_Qué puedo decirte… a veces la musa me abandona y no puedo continuar pero ahora esperó que el capítulo sea largo y se a de tu agrado. Espero un largo review de tu parte querida, me encanta leerte cada capítulo._

**TsukihimePrincess: **_Me agrada tenerte nuevamente por aquí, me agrada que te guste la historia esperó que este capítulo haya sido de tu agrado._

**Hinatacriss: **_También me dio demasiado pesar la muerte de Kagura, fue demasiado triste… pero agarrate. Esperó que Sesshomaru no haya sido un bruto al tratar así a Kagome. Esperó tu comentario._

**Amaterasu97: **_Me alaga que mi historia te guste… en especial si está pareja no es tu favorita. Esperó que el capítulo te haya gustado al igual que a mí escribirlo. Quiero seguir la línea del tiempo de la historia original y bueno ponerle el toque de Zimba Mustaine. Esperó leerte pronto._

**Bella-Swan11: **_Me gusta mucho tu manera de postearme, la verdad es qué es agradable leer tus comentarios centrándote en los personajes principales. Esperó leerte pronto y muchas gracias por aceptar está historia._

**Sacnite: **_¡Mujer te había extrañado! Esperó que la Uni no te este matando, yo tengo que trabajar pero prefiero el estudio, de todas formas es agradable tenerte leyendo nuevamente por aquí y el capítulo te haya gustado._

**Gracias a todas las demás por comentar. Nos leemos.**


	11. Meidou Zangetsuha

**Hola queridas mías. Me alegra que este FF vaya progresando cada vez más no tienen idea de los feliz que me hacen con sus comentarios aunque unos que ni al caso verdad. Yo soy de esas escritoras que no gustan de los reviews tipo "conti-conti" o de aquellos que solamente dicen "Me gustó… síguela" yo adoro sus comentarios extensos y aquellos en dónde a veces me cuentan sus vivencias con la historia.**

**Bueno que va… ya entramos al mes de Noviembre y alguna festividad que se acerque… pues creo que no a excepción del 20 de Noviembre, cuando estalla la Revolución Mexicana en 1910. Creo que ese sería el único suceso histórico.**

**Me despido chicas, abajo nos vemos para contestar algunos reviews.**

**Desclaimer: **_Los personajes y escenarios del universo de InuYasha, pertenecen únicamente a Rumiko Takahashi._

* * *

**Capítulo - Hen. El Meidou Zangetsuha**

•

•

•

Esa misma noche, la miko empacó todo lo que habrían de llevarse a la otra época. En escuetas palabras indico al youkai que él llevará todos esos libros. Con mirada gélida terminó de hacer unos cuántos deberes para antes de partir, entre ellos decidió dejarle a su familia la casa totalmente aseada. Se dispuso a estudiar un poco pues pasarían la noche ahí.

Se sentó frente a su escritorio con el libro de matemáticas que ella había comprado para estudiar. Abrió su ventana para impedir quedarse dormida, sacó una libreta de apuntes y comenzó a estudiar los cálculos requeridos para el examen.

Quizás pasaron minutos, momentos pero en un par de movimientos, Kagome se había quedado profundamente dormida. Recostada sobre sus apuntes.

Sesshomaru escuchaba su respiración acompasada, indicando que la miko había caído en un profundo sueño. Al entrar en su habitación la miró tan tranquila, sin embargo; su ser racional le decía que ella solamente era una humana. Y los humanos como tal no sirven para nada. Haciendo acto de su raciocinio, solamente optó por cerrarle la ventana para impedirle que entrara el aire frío por la misma. El clic de la ventana hizo que la sacerdotisa despertará.

—¿Qué? ¿Sólo fue un sueño?—se preguntó a sí misma saltando de su lugar—No entiendo nada—se frustró pues al ver la hoja dónde estaba apuntando en la misma parte que la dejó.

—Deberías dormir, miko—llamó la atención de la chica.

—Mire señor Sesshomaru—dijo con toda la indiferencia posible—Quiero que se retire ya mismo de mi recámara, quiero descansar.

Sin mirarle a los ojos se fue directo al baño para cambiarse, Sesshomaru podía sentir el cambio de humor de la muchacha pues su aura purificadora se había activado en contra de él. Salió de la habitación pues no estaba de humor cómo para aguantar los berrinches de la joven.

Ella al salir, estaba en pijama, cepilló su cabello pero aún estaba muy dolida con él. Y dolida se refería a qué era un rechazo para ella… admitía que Sesshomaru le gustaba pero aún así no entendía porque le dolía aquel desprecio.

"_Después de todo es un demonio" _se dijo y olvidó momentáneamente lo sucedido una hora atrás en la sala. Se metió dentro de la cama e intentó dormir pero esa sensación de calidez en sus labios no le impedía adentrarse en el mundo de los sueños totalmente.

* * *

Sesshomaru de cierta forma se encontraba molesto, con él, con ella. Por hacerle perder el control de esa manera tan brusca, si no hubiera tenido control sobre su mente en esos momentos posiblemente la miko hubiera salido violada. Y al rato tener que cargar con las consecuencias de su calentón iban a ser imperdonables para el Lord del Oeste. Si a su padre no le perdonó haberse involucrado y revolcado con una humana y encima de todo tener a un condenado hanyou como producto de ese _amor _era imperdonable, para el sería una blasfemia para toda la raza inu.

"_**Sabes que eso no es cierto, tu no odias a los humanos tanto como antes. Has visto los grandes avances que ellos han hecho… y sobre todo te has dado cuenta que ella… es"**_

"_Cállate ni siquiera lo pienses, por un momento estuvimos a punto de poseerla. Es humana"_

"_**Humana y lo que quieras pero es preciosa"**_

"_Se acabó… cállate"_

La bestia del demonio por fin guardó silencio. Se negó así mismo a creer que Kagome era bella y todos los sinónimos referentes a la belleza. Esa noche no durmió pues estaba totalmente arrepentido de haberla besado y tocado. Posiblemente a las once de la madrugada se quedó dormitando y escuchó cuando la joven se levantó. La regadera, y todo el ritual que los humanos hacían antes de prepararse para el nuevo día. Estuvo tentado a detenerla y obligarla a quedarse, pero su mente le impedía verla de otra forma que no fuera una despreciable humana, inservible buena para nada. Su lado animal le aconsejaba que fuera y arreglará las cosas. Finalmente su lado racional ganó la batalla nuevamente.

Dejando qué Kagome se echará la mochila sobre la espalda y diera marcha rumbo al templo Higurashi.

—Es un idiota—dijo molesta—Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me he levantado. Que me alcancé después.

Se lanzó a través del pozo.

A la salida no esperó encontrárselo… sus miradas se juntaron por un momento, los ojos de InuYasha tenían arrepentimiento impregnado en el iris.

—InuYasha—dijo ella casi en un susurro.

—Kagome—dijo él también un poco sorprendido por encontrarla—¿Y Sesshomaru, dónde está? ¿Estás bien, no te hizo daño?—fueron muchas preguntas.

Ella no contestó a ninguna, solamente dejó que las emociones fluyeran libremente y por fin se quebró. Se lanzó sobre los brazos del hanyou a llorar, pues sentía aún el rechazo del youkai demasiado presente. InuYasha se encontraba en un momento de estupor pues no entendía porque la joven lloraba de esa manera. De algo estaba seguro era que el maldito Sesshomaru tenía toda la culpa—seguramente había herido a Kagome.

—¿Qué te hizo ese maldito? ¿Te lastimó?—le preguntó molesto. Pero ella no contestaba aún el llanto era parte de su ser.

—N-no… no m-me hizo n-nada—hipaba por el reciente llanto.

—Dime la verdad Kagome. ¿Te hizo algo?

—No—cortó la insistencia de InuYasha de golpe—Sólo quiero irme de aquí, llévame con los muchachos.

—Vale—dijo el mitad bestia no muy convencido, sabía que algo había pasado del otro lado pues Kagome apestaba totalmente a Sesshomaru. Y luego el llanto de ella no le daban muy buena espina—Venga… subete a mi espalda para que lleguemos con Kaede lo más rápido que puedas.

Ella sonrió tímidamente y se subió sobre la espalda del hanyou. Cómo en los viejos tiempos pensó… pero de un momento a otro se dio cuenta de que InuYasha no estaba en compañía de Kikyo… ¿habría pasado algo entre ellos? Posiblemente.

De regreso a la aldea de Kaede, los muchachos sabían que Kagome regresaría ese día pues se encontraban alistando todo lo que la vieja miko les había entregado. Jaken y Rin se encontraban dándole de cenar a Ah-Uh. Shippo ayudaba a guardar en un gran costal varias hierbas medicinales, pero todos cayeron en cuenta de algo… la miko venía con alguien y ese alguien no era Sesshomaru si no InuYasha.

—InuYasha—suspiró Sango un poco sorprendida.

—Hemos llegado—dijo Kagome, regalándoles una enorme sonrisa a todos.

Pero igual el Inutachi seguía sorprendido por el personaje al lado de la fémina, inclusive los acompañantes de Sesshomaru habían dejado sus actividades para ver al hanyou y buscar a su amo con la mirada.

—¿Dónde está el amo Sesshomaru?—preguntó Jaken un poco fuera de sí.

—En un rato llegará—dijo ella fríamente, no quería hablar sobre el youkai.

Cómo si Kagome hubiera invocado al demonio, él apareció tras de todo el grupo con una bolsa repleta de libros. No estaba de buen humor, pero desde que olfateó a InuYasha su semblante empeoró y más porque en el ambiente las lágrimas de la sacerdotisa estaban impregnadas, en ella el aroma del mitad bestia y eso lo hacía enfadar y no sabía la razón.

—Hibrido—dijo de mala gana.

—Maldito Sesshomaru ¡Qué le hiciste a Kagome!—gruñó pero nadie entendía nada. La joven quería evitar ese problema para cuando los hermanos volvieran a reencontrarse.

—Cierra la boca estúpido hanyou—dijo él, miró a la joven de una manera en la que ella se le heló la piel. Pero no se apartó del lado de InuYasha.

—¿Qué es lo que sucede, joven Sesshomaru?—Miroku decidió entrar en el diálogo de los demonios. Para evitar una batalla, el inu le miró fríamente.

—Nada de tu incumbencia monje—terminó—Ahora, guardaros vuestras cosas que nos marchamos ya mismo.

Todos acataron la orden de Sesshomaru y terminaron de alistar todo.

—¡Esperen! Ustedes viajan conmigo no con ese bastardo—gritó InuYasha intentando que el grupo se quedará.

—Lo siento InuYasha, nosotros ahora viajamos con el joven Sesshomaru—sentenció el bonzo—Tu decidiste viajar en compañía de la señorita Kikyo. E incluso te habías decidido.

Las palabras de Miroku eran frías, pero exactas. Él había decidido por Kikyo y no por Kagome. La miko del futuro era libre de escoger con quién irse, a pesar de todo se resignó, sintió en su mejilla un dulce beso por parte de la sacerdotisa, le miró tiernamente y al mirar a su medio hermano ella bajó la mirada, se adelantó con Rin. Ambas montaron el dragón de dos cabezas y tomaron vuelo junto a los demás. Sesshomaru hizo lo propio y le propino al hanyou un puñetazo.

—No te metas dónde no te llaman hibrido—tomó vuelo mientras InuYasha se quedaba en el suelo maldiciendo al youkai.

Ya alejados del medio demonio decidieron descender e ir a pie antes del amanecer. El ambiente estaba tranquilo en el inutachi pero todos sabían perfectamente que algo estaba pasando entre su amiga y el demonio.

—A sí que… ¿No progresó mucho con sus estudios?—Miroku intentó romper el hielo.

—Podrían haberse quedado más tiempo—sugirió Sango esbozando una sonrisa.

—Estaba tan preocupada por todo, así que… no pude estudiar ni un poco—dijo la joven obviando el tema de Sesshomaru.

—Vaya—dijo Shippo.

De un momento un haz de color verde fosforescente le dio al kitsune en la frente noqueándolo. Todos se quedaron mirando el lugar por donde aquella luz desapareció. Era de madrugada y podrían quedarse a dormir. Tras haber caminado lo suficiente lejos de la aldea de Kaede a casi mil pies de distancia estaban en el bosque frente a una gran mansión de llamativos colores.

—Esta debe ser la Mansión Demonio—dijo Sango no muy segura del lugar.

Una de las puertas corredizas se abrieron dejando ver una cantidad de hermosas jovencitas envueltas en bellos kimonos de colores.

—¡Tenemos invitados!—dijo una de ellas, coqueta mientras las otras suspiraban.

—¿Se quedan está noche?—preguntó otras de ellas.

—Quedemonos está noche—dijo Miroku encantado por la atención de las féminas de la mansión.

Sesshomaru aún se encontraba molesto. Él ya había sentido a todos esos kitsune alrededor de ellos. Vio a Rin correr junto a Kagome.

Sango hizo una cara de pocos amigos por el atrevimiento del monje.

—¿Exterminando demonios?—preguntó Kagome mientras tenía a Rin tomada de la mano.

—No creo que sea por eso—dijo Jaken con un suspiro cansado pues del tiempo que llevaban viajando con esos humanos había aprendido las malas mañas del bonzo.

Un momento después de haber entrado a la mansión no muy convencidos, Miroku se encontraba rodeado de varias chicas lindas, mientras la cara de la exterminadora era todo un espectáculo. La cara de frustración de todos era la respuesta, Sesshomaru se encontraba ageno a todos ellos, pues se encontraba al tanto de que Miroku estaba siendo engañado por un montón de zorro demonios.

—¿Señor, es usted un monje?—preguntó una de las jovencitas.

—Así como lo ven—se río pícaramente mientras la atención de todas era para él.

—Eso es hermoso—dijo otra totalmente emocionada.

Sango ya no aguantó más y con mala cara se acercó a prensar la oreja del bonzo.

—¿Qué estás tratando de hacer?—Miroku sonreía con nerviosismo pues la taijiya ya se había acercado a él.

De repente en aquella hermosa habitación en colores naranjas, cremas y amarillos cayeron unos raros pergaminos que llamaron la atención de todos. Incluso Jaken había sido engañado por la apariencia.

—¿Hechizos?—preguntó Kagome a la nada.

De repente la cara de aquellas chicas que le daban su atención coqueta a Miroku se volvieron zorrunas y en las manos de las mismas había una sonrisa.

—¡Subí tres rangos!—expresó una de ellas sonriente.

—¡Yo estoy en el rango 23!—dijo otra sonriente y emocionada.

—¡Yo en el rango 27!

Y aquellas bellas chicas desapareciendo tomando el lugar de zorros mágicos.

—¡Gracias señor!—exclamaron todos al unisono y saltaron por la ventana dejando a Miroku sorprendido y a Sango molesta.

—¿De qué se trataba eso?—preguntó aún sin saber que fue lo que paso, la cara de Sango aún molesta estaba.

—Fuiste encantado por demonios.

—¿Dónde está Shippo-kun?—preguntó Rin a todo el grupo, pues hacía un rato que no lo veían.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

—¡No es tiempo para siestas!

—Ponte en forma, número 77.

"_¿Número 77?"_

Shippo abrió lentamente sus ojos para encontrarse con tres terroríficas figuras. Un ciclope, un tarro con un ojo y algo parecido a un volcán igual con un ojo. Los tres con una hoja sobre sus frentes. Asustando al joven kitsune.

"_¡Calmate ahora! Calmate"_

Inmediatamente Shippo buscó valentía dentro de él y se transformó en aquella pelota rosada con raros ojos y patas color amarillo.

—¡No perderé!—aquellas figuras raras se desaparecieron en una nube de humo dejando ver a otros tres kitsune.

—¿Qué estás haciendo, número 77?—dijo un kitsune, este era el más alto de los tres, con ropas en color azul. Y ojos cómo de gato.

—No recibirás puntos por atacar a tus camaradas—respondió otro de cabello verde. Y sus ropas eran parecidas a las de él.

Los kitsune le explicaron a Shippo sobre el examen.

—¿El examen de Ascenso a Demonio?—preguntó un poco confundido.

—¿No tiene un ticket de examen?—preguntó el kitsune más bajito y regordete.

—Ticket de examen—Shippo se tocó su frente—¿Te refieres a esta hoja?

Los tres kitsune le explicaron el sistema de rangos y puntajes. En total había treinta rangos para ascender y el más alto era el mejor de todos. Explicaban importancia sobre rangos diciendo que 27, 28, 29 y 30 eran los mejores entre los kitsune. Finalmente hablaban sobre la edad de entrenamiento de ellos y hablaron sobre sus amigos.

—¡Los invitados del día de hoy son un monje, una exterminadora, una miko y un youkai!—dijo emocionado el kitsune con ojos de gato—¡Si hechizamos a alguno de ellos, obtendremos muchos puntos!—se río—Ellos se están quedando en nuestro hospedaje sin darse cuenta que es nuestro lugar de examen.

La noche parecía larga para el grupo pues estaban llenos de bromas por parte de los kitsune. Jaken ya estaba hasta el colmo de tantas bromas por culpa de Shippo ya había sido golpeado quien sabe cuantas veces, inclusive una piñata llena de piedras que solo sirvieron para promover al pequeño zorro. Sesshomaru ya estaba desesperándose por tantas tonterías, durante la noche intentarion engañarle pero todas las veces los encontró y con el humor que se cargaba su latigo verdoso sirvió para alejarlos y darles su merecido. Sango fue engañada por los pequeños zorros quienes se transformaron en Miroku mientras que el monje estaba rodeado de bellas chicas. Y para sorpresa de todos Kagome no fue molestada por ellos pues la joven era suceptible a todos ellos, siempre dándoles una enorme sonrisa que los confundía.

La noche fue larga para todos ellos, en especial para Jaken. Rin tampoco fue molestada ya que toda la noche estuvo con la joven.

La mañana llegó tempranamente y todos estaban cansados por el examen de los zoritos demonio. Pero algo andaba mal Sesshomaru no se encontraba en esos momentos con el grupo se había ido entrado el alba. Junto a Jaken que durante la noche también había desaparecido.

* * *

En un lugar oscuro, lleno de animas junto a Toutosai.

—Saca tu espada—dijo el anciano herrero mientras miraba atentamente al youkai.

Sesshomaru obedeció la orden del herrero. Blandió a Tenseiga.

De la tierra emergió un enorme ogro de piel azul, sediento de sangre. Jaken se asustó escondiéndose detrás del youkai.

—¡Un ogro!

"_Muéstrame, Sesshomaru. Tenseiga te guiará la jugada"_

El youkai como un excelente guerrero se fue rumbo al ogro, quién se detuvo en el ataque al ver la cuchilla de la enorme espada. Momentos después supuestamente fue rebanado por el colmillo sagrado. El monstruo se miró, se río pues estaba intacto.

—¡No lo cortó! ¡Nada ha cambiado!—dijo sorprendido Jaken pues el demonio seguía en pie—¿Qué es eso?

Detrás del ogro se abrió una extraña abertura en colores morados igualmente llamativos.

—Ha abierto el camino hacia el inframundo—

—¿Camino hacía el Inframundo?—preguntó el pequeño sapo verde, aún viendo que sucedía. El cuerpo del ogro fue cortado en dos, una mitad de este fue absorbida por el portal mientras que la otra parte se quedó en el mundo terrenal.

—Cómo viste, el cuerpo del ogro fue llevado al otro mundo.

—Una técnica que corta a travésdel Inframundo…

—Tenseiga es una espada que conecta es mundo con aquel—dijo Toutosai explicando el argumento de Sesshomaru—Es por eso que el maestro de Tenseiga puede ver criaturas del otro mundo y devolverlos aquí.

"_Rin fue la primera que trajo de regreso" _fue el pensamiento de Jaken.

—Así que en lugar de irrumpir en el camino de inframundo, literalmente manda a su enemigo al infierno. Es por eso que usas la Tenseiga… Y lo que acabas de realizar es _Meidou Zangetsuha_—Sesshomaru le miró atentamente y con sigilo sobre aquella técnica.

"_Sin embargo, él la ha manejado a la primera vez. Mocoso malévolo. Bueno, Tenseiga lo ha aceptado, así que no puedo hacer nada al respecto"_

El youkai se encontraba a espaldas del anciano, mirando a la nada en particular. Recordando atentamente las palabras de Goryumaru respecto a Kagura.

—_Así que esa idiota mujer murió—dijo frívolamente—Creyó que al traicionar a Naraku y traicionarme a mi sería la mejor opción… por una tonta trivialidad llamada libertad-_

Y luego recordó el cuerpo de Kagura siendo deshecho por el veneno de Naraku.

—_Al menos te vi una última vez—_

Las palabras de la Dama de los Vientos aún estaban presentes en su ser. Aún clamaban venganza hacía el despreciable Naraku por haberle asesinado de esa forma.

"_Yo, Sesshomaru, seré el único que decida si ella murió por nada"_

—Toutosai, ahora me quedaré con Tenseiga para luchar—dijo el demonio mirando al herrero. Este mismo no dijo nada.

El viento empezó a soplar raramente llamando la atención de Jaken.

—Vamonos—comenzó a caminar, mientras era seguido por el fiel sapo verde rumbo de regreso hacía el grupo.

Antes de regresar con el grupo. Sesshomaru se dispuso a probar su nueva técnica.

—¡Increíble! Tal como era de esperar del amo bonito—alabó el sapo verde entusiasta al ver lo poderoso del inu.

* * *

En el camino siguiendo hacía el horizonte, el inutachi se encontraba tranquilo, preguntándose que había sucedido con Sesshomaru y Jaken ya que desde la noche anterior no lo habían visto. Durante su caminata se volvieron a topar con InuYasha en compañía de la pulga Mioga. Al parecer un día anterior el hanyou había tenido un problema con un mapache qué tenía una espada que absorbía la energía de Tessaiga y pudo deshacerse del mismo, por lo tanto fue a visitar a Toutosai para preguntarle sobre el poder de esa espada. De la misma forma se había enterado de una espada demoníaca llamada Dakki. Al llegar a una aldea cercana se dieron cuenta de que los habitantes corrían despavoridos.

—¡Un demonio!—intentaban salvar sus vidas pues el youkai destruía las casas con una simple patada.

—¿Dónde estás, Toushuu?—aquel enorme monstruo era de color verde, con una armadura feudal de guerrero y un peculiar escudo—¿Aquí?—con un codazo destruyó la parte de una casa en dónde aquel que llamaba se encontraba escondido—¿La Dakki está completa? Ahora entrégamela.

—¡Kazze no Kizzu!

El monstruo gritó al recibir el impacto pues no se había dado cuenta del ataque.

—¿Lo consiguió?—preguntó Sango

—¡Claro que no!

—InuYasha-sama, aquel hombre es quién forjó la espada. Hay rumores de que había falsificado la Dakki con escamas del dragón.

—Por lo tanto, la que vi antes era falsa—dijo InuYasha.

—Debieron robársela a él—dijo Kagome.

—Pero para un hombre común el poder construir una espada como esa…

—¡Chicos cuidado! ¡Ryuujin no está muerto!—desde los escombros de la casa salió aquel muchacho raro.

—Es duro tal y como esperaba—dijo el hanyou mientras colocaba a Tessaiga sobre su hombro listo para el combate.

—¡Manténgase atrás Toushuu-dono!—exclamó Miroku mientras se ponía frente del chico. En forma de defensa. Al igual que a su lado llegaban Sango, Kagome, Kirara, Ah-Uh quién protegía a Rin y Shippo sobre el hombro de la miko.

—¡Deje que nosotros nos ocupemos de esto!—exclamó Sango, preparando su boomerang.

Aquel monstruo de piel verde llamado Ryuujin volteó a mirarles confuso por su decisión de proteger al condenado de Toushuu.

—¡Chicos! ¿Vais a proteger a Toushuu? ¡Si es así voy a aplastaros junto a él!

—¡Interesante!—exclamó InuYasha, lanzándose sobre del imponente monstruo.

La batalla dio comienzo, fue un enfrentamiento duro inclusive para InuYasha ya que los golpes de Ryuujin eran demasiado fuertes y el escudo que portaba rebotaba la energía de Tessaiga. La absorbía para atacarle nuevamente, hasta que en un Bakuryuha el escudo del youkai fue roto. Fue noqueado por el semi-demonio y aquel chico Toushuu aprovechó que el youkai se encontraba en el suelo para darle muerte. Con aquella espada que buscaba, al incrustarla en su nuca el demonio desapareció y la Dakki absorbió toda la energía. Parte de la hoja se volvió verde con escamas.

De la misma forma en la que InuYasha peleó contra Ryuujin, se enfrentó contra Touushu. La espada lo estaba poseyendo pues la piel de aquel chico se había vuelto escamosa, cuando tomó la energía de Tessaiga a punto de romperla algo paso pues el cuerpo de Toushuu se evaporo en el cielo, Tessaiga parecía haber muerto pues había regresado a ser una espada común y corriente. Desgastada por el paso de los años y la Dakki finalmente se rompió para regresarle su energía al Colmillo de Acero. Ahora el colmillo se veía semejante a la Dakki.

* * *

Por otra parte se encontraba Kouga peleando contra otro siervo de Naraku, salvando a un pequeño lobo. Cuando se deshizo del demonio se fue dejando a los hermanos lobo tranquilos y a salvo de las manos de aquel despreciable ser. Se fue corriendo, al momento de pasar al lado de Ginta y su compañero.

—¡Koga espera!—gritaron pues les había costado demasiado encontrar al lobo.

No tuvieron de otra más que volver a seguirle. En el camino ellos llegaron cuando Kouga peleaba contra Moryumaru. Sin embargo; fue absorbido por los tentáculos de Goryumaru. El inutachi llegó para socorrer a Kouga.

—¡Kazze no Kizzou!—exclamó InuYasha, consiguiendo distraer al demonio.

—Maldito perro—dijo Moryumaru.

—La próxima vez te cortaré—exclamó—¡Kongou Souha!—la Tessaiga se volvió de cristal, mandando miles de cristales a Moryumaru que fueron absorbidos por el mismo, su caparazón ahora era de ese color cristalino.

—Es inútil, absorberé su energía—dijo él mientras se reía por haber ganado la energía del mitad bestia.

—¡Ahora veraz! Tessaiga Ryuurin—el colmillo se volvió como la antigua Dakki, cortando a Moryumaru y absorbiendo su energía maligna.

—¿La usara de repente?—se preguntó Miroku un poco preocupado.

Al momento en el que Tessaiga impactó con el caparazón de Goryumaru consiguió absorber su energía demoniaca, quitándole todas sus fuerzas.

—Maldito—Moryumaru recordó la reciente herida que Sesshomaru le había dejado en el caparazón. Decidió que era momento de escapar. Se fue en una nube de humo parecida a la de Naraku.

La batalla había durado lo suficiente para mermar las energías de InuYasha. Se desmayó por el cansancio, instintivamente la miko fue a socorrer al hanyou olvidándose de Kouga que también se encontraba herido, todos miraban cómo Kagome se arrodillaba junto al cuerpo desvanecido del chico. Sango le miró con tristesa.

"_Kagome-chan sigue enamorada de InuYasha"_

—InuYasha… por favor despierta—pidió la joven en una súplica.

Un fuerte youki se sintió en la atmosfera del lugar alarmando a todos nuevamente, solamente para que una esfera de luz les cegara. Para después poder apreciar a Sesshomaru quién llegaba con su renovada espada Colmillo junto a Jaken. Vio a la joven miko junto al cuerpo de su medio hermano, por unos momentos pensó que se encontraba muerto pero no fue así ya que captó el palpitar de su corazón solamente se encontraba agotado.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido monje?—preguntó el demonio al bonzo que también estaba un poco ido por la imagen de la miko y el hanyou.

—Nos atacaron—se dispuso a contarle toda la historia desde que InuYasha se había unido al inutachi provisionalmente, la muerte de Toushuu pues había sido poseído por su propia espada. La evolución de Tessaiga, etc. Le dio detalle absoluto de todo ahora Sesshomaru miraba a Kagome sobre el pecho de InuYasha.

—Sólo está dormido, humana—dijo fríamente, interiormente se sentía molesto porque ella estaba cerca del mitad bestia.

—No podemos dejarlo aquí—dijo Kagome mirando directamente a Sesshomaru a los ojos pero no pudo resistirle la mirada por más que unos cuantos segundos. Pues podía jurar ella que él la miraba con desprecio como cuando se conocieron por primera vez en la tumba del general perro.

—Estará bien, Kagome—intentó consolar la exterminadora—Se repondrá solo.

—Me niego—la joven era testaruda y todos lo sabían.

Sesshomaru se encontraba molesto, muy molesto. Estaba decidido a mandar a InuYasha al Inframundo con su _Meidou Zangetsuha _si ella no se apartaba inmediatamente de su lado.

"_**¿No qué solo era una repugnante humana? ¿Qué te importa si ella está con el hanyou o no? Son igualmente una basura"**_

La bestia de Sesshomaru no estaba ayudando mucho pues a cada momento se enfurecía más. Quería que Kagome se alejara del mitad bestia.

—Chicos… por favor—pidió ella en clemencia—No podemos dejarlo aquí, puede que Naraku lo encuentre por azares de la vida y lo maté.

—Kagome tiene razón—apoyó Shippo. Pero sintió el youki de Sesshomaru incrementarse cuando hablaban de su medio hermano.

—¿Qué opina usted, joven Sesshomaru?—preguntó Miroku pues desde hacía ya un buen rato pudo sentir el incremento de energía demoniaca. Sabía de antemano que Sesshomaru e InuYasha nunca tuvieron una buena relación por respecto a raza.

—Hagan lo que quieran—se alejó del grupo—Rin, Jaken, en marcha.

Ignoró al Inutachi que con molestia suya, colocaron al desmayado hibrido sobre el lomo de Kirara y comenzaron su marcha. Podía olfatear la cercanía de Kagome junto a InuYasha y eso lo ponía de muy mal humor.

Por su parte Kagome aún estaba preocupada por el hanyou pues estaba exhausto, en todo el momento de la discusión Koga y sus seguidores no dijeron nada. Pero cuando se encontraron con Sesshomaru sabían que era momento de retirarse pues sabían como era el demonio. A pesar de haber cruzado palabra con él no era de fiar, se retiraron sin despedirse aunque sintieron que fue una falta de respeto para el grupo.

El nuevo anocheser había llegado y se habían instalado en lo profundo del bosque. InuYasha despertaba por el delicioso aroma de las ramen que Kagome traía de su época, se recompuso para poder probar alimento. Más nunca se imaginó a su medio hermano estar comiendo comida humana. Sobre su mano tenía aquel vaso de sopa instantánea que le extendió Kagome sin mirarlo, aún pasaba algo raro entre esos dos. Terminando de cenar el demonio se alejó de todos al mismo tiempo que una serpiente cazadora de almas.

—Vaya—dijo Sango—Parece que Kikyo sabe cuando estamos juntos pues siempre te manda serpientes a nosotros.

—Sango… tranquila—pidió Miroku, él también comprendía lo que significaba la presencia de la sacerdotisa en el grupo y más para Kagome. Ella comía tranquilamente pero en silencio.

—Anda InuYasha, ve a verla—dijo Kagome tranquila—Ella necesita algo.

—P-pero Kagome.

—No te preocupes por mi, ella es tu pareja—a todos les heló las palabras de la miko—Así me lo hiciste saber cuando elegiste por una de las dos.

—P-pero.

Todos estaban al tanto de la conversación, hasta el mismo Jaken se quedó con la boca abierta y unos fideos se le escaparon de la boca. InuYasha intentó abrazar a la chica pero ella se retiró de su abrazo.

—No es necesario que me expliques—sonrió ella—Ve… ella te espera—acarició la cabeza del cazador de almas que se acercó a ella. Y luego sin decir nada el hanyou se fue saltando por dónde la serpiente le llevaba.

—¿Estás bien Kagome-chan?—preguntó la exterminadora un tanto preocupada por su amiga.

—No te preocupes Sango-chan—sonrió la joven pues ella estaba un poco más desconcertada por la repentina desaparición de Sesshomaru—además InuYasha es libre de escoger con quién estar—Disculpenme chicos quisiera estar sola.

Las acciones de la miko demostraban otra cosa, pensaban ellos que todo era referente a InuYasha y regresaban a lo mismo de siempre. La joven llorando por el hanyou que amaba a la sacerdotisa de barro. Suspiraron y los acompañantes del Taiyoukai simplemente se quedaron mirando por donde se fue la joven.

* * *

Kagome caminaba por el mismo rumbo por dónde se había marchado InuYasha, sentía en su nuca las miradas de sus amigos sobre de ella podía sentir la pena que ellos sentían por ella. Y eso no era verdad… aunque no quisiera admitirlo aún le dolía un poco que InuYasha se fuera en busca de Kikyo.

—Pero ellos se aman—dijo la joven.

—¿Y tu crees que serás amada por el hibrido? Eres patética—se asustó al encontrarse con Sesshomaru en el bosque.

—Sesshomaru… yo.

—Es obvio que sigues amando al ser que no te corresponde—contestó de manera fría, se le veía tan tranquilo como siempre.

—Pero tu…

—Ni siquiera lo pienses—sabía por dónde iba la conversación y era para aclarar el beso robado… ni tan robado pues ambos fueron acercándose.

—No te entiendo—las lágrimas salieron tan de repente—¡No los entiendo! Son igual de tontos—gritó ella pues en algo se parecían esos dos hermanos.

—No me compares con ese idiota hanyou—sentenció acercándose a ella pues se encontraba demasiado molesto—Además tu eres una repugnante humana. Jamás podría sentir algo por ti… solamente usaría tu cuerpo para satisfacerme sexualmente y cuando ya no me satisfagas te asesinaría.

—Eres un imbécil—la joven se sentía herida por las palabras del youkai—Eres igual a Inu…

El youkai la tomó por el cuello y la alzó mientras la empotraba contra el árbol. E inmediatamente sellaba sus labios con los de ella, sintiendo en sus labios las lágrimas de la joven y las pequeñas manos de la chica enzarzarse sobre su muñeca. La soltó y la apegó a su cuerpo mientras profundizaban el beso.

"_**Admitamoslo, nos gusta la miko"**_

"_No seas estúpido, solamente quiero probarla nuevamente"_

Él tampoco se iba a admitir que la joven Higurashi era de su agrado. Pues no se dejaría llevar a la ruina como su padre al haberse enamorado de Izayoi la madre del pútrido InuYasha.

—Estúpido youkai—dijo la joven mientras volvía a sellar sus labios con él disfrutando del contacto entre sus bocas.

* * *

InuYasha tras haber ido al encuentro con la miko no-muerta sabía que tenía que regresar. Regresando en sus pasos pudo sentir el aroma de las lágrimas de Kagome, por unos instantes se sintió un idiota pues nuevamente lo había hecho. La había lastimado. Pero su mayor asombro fue cuando escuchó a Sesshomaru hablarle y sus ámbares ojos se abrieron enormemente al verlos besarse.

"_¿A sí que por eso era Kagome? ¿Te has enamorado de InuYasha?" _Se preguntó, mientras entre las sombras admiraba a la pareja besarse.

—Creo que el corazón de la señorita Kagome ha elegido—escuchó la voz de Mioga, no se había dado cuenta de que la pulga estaba en su hombro desde hacía ya un buen rato observando todo en silencio.

—Parece que sí.

* * *

—Así que nuestra querida Kagome y nuestro querido Señor Sesshomaru se han enamorado—desde el espejo de Kanna, Naraku miraba aquella escena romántica entre el youkai y la miko—Que interesante... y el pobre InuYasha se ha quedado como el perrito… mirando—se comenzó a reír—supongo que esto será muy buena ventaja para mí.

Naraku sonrió malévolamente mientras miraba el espejo del espíritu.

Fin Capítulo.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0—0-0**

**Bien! ¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? Esperó que haya sido de su agrado y me dejen un bonito review para que me digan que les pareció. Como prometí, ahora contestaré algunos reviews.**

**Bella-swan11: **Sabes perfectamente que tus comentarios me encantan porque los diriges hacía Sesshomaru y Kagome. Por eso me encantan, y si lo sé… Sesshomaru muchas veces puede ser algo grosero en su forma de contestar. ¿Sabes algo? Podría ser una buena idea que Sessh convirtiera a Kag en una youkai si de eso se trata pero lo dudo mucho… o quién sabe todo puede suceder.

**Hinatacriss:** Debía hacerlo… aún no. Sesshomaru aún no confesará que se ha enamorado de Kagome pues ni él saber lo que siente por ella.

**Sukiony:** Bienvenida seas a mi fic, me alegra tener cada vez más lectoras que siguen mi historia. Si… Sesshomaru es un glotón, yo también lo sería si fuera una youkai que nunca antes había probado tantas golosinas, por eso esa parte creo que encaja perfectamente con él sin dejar su personalidad.

**TsukihimePrincess:** A mi también me agrada la idea de Sessh yendo y viniendo a la época de Kagome. Posiblemente para mí, InuYasha ya no puede pasar pues el corazón de Kagome ha tomado otro rumbo con respecto a quién amar. Que bueno que regresaste a leerme, pues te extrañaba ;)

**Amaterasu97:** Muchísimas gracias chica. Dudo mucho que Sesshomaru tenga un lado pervertido lo que si aseguro que tiene es un lado pasional muy profundo que hasta nos derretiría la piel. Me agrada que te haya gustado el capítulo anterior, espero leernos pronto en el siguiente capítulo.

**Faby Sama:** Chica! Sesshomaru siempre será el demonio, a mi tampoco me extrañaba que reaccionará así, no creo que se fuera a enamorar nada más así de Kagome porque le gusta y ya. Será difícil que nuestro Lord admita que la ama, pero si que se sienta confundido respecto a lo que le provoca ella.

**Chovitap: **No creas que me olvidé de ti, que bueno que regresaste. Esperó que hayas rendido muy bien los exámenes. Saludos.


End file.
